Answer The Phone
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: “Oh well hardy-har-har, you got me, I suppose?” The man paused, and so did I. “But think about that situation, if I know your door is locked, isn’t that just as bad- if not worse than being in the basement?” And with that said, the phone line went dead.DL
1. The calls

New story! Yeah, I am in the middle of 3 different stories. (Halloween dance, Alone with you, and this one: Answer the phone) Well, tell me if I should continue, or whatever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I never will own anything! How depressing.

This is a horror/romance story. Probably rated T. For now, it is Dana's POV, but it will change to different POV's, and to the regular POV.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1:**

(Dana's POV)

The ringing of my cell phone woke me up. Looking at the glowing numbers on the clock, I realized it was nearly 2 AM. Gosh, who in the heck would call at 2 AM? Glancing at the caller i.d I realized it said, '000-000-0000 'unknown'.' My curious mind took control. "Hello?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Hello," a voice I didn't recognize said.

"Who is this?" I asked sitting up further in my bed. My Red tank top was all twisted up around me, but I was too busy waiting for a response to un-tangle it. There was a long period of silence and I did the first reaction that came to me, I hung up. My busy mind would not calm down and I couldn't get to sleep. I finally managed to drift off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

_"Dana, wait," he yelled chasing after me. Tears were streaming down my face. I was hoping he would say the four words I have wanted to hear ever since I got to PCA. Everything was now up to this moment. I slowly turned around to face _ _Logan_

_"What?" I choked. This can't be happening. Come on! He is just staring at me. Say something you idiot!_

_"Dana, I-," he started to say, but soon was cut off by a fire alarm. A fire alarm that sounded a lot like my cell phone ringer.._

* * *

The ringer on my cell phone woke me up again. This friggen call ruined my dream. Holy crap, a dream about Logan. It couldn't possibally be true.. could it? 4 AM? This is ridiculous! "Hello?" I asked very annoyed already since they ruined my dream.

"Why did you hang up on me?" A familiar voice said. The events from earlier came back to me.

"Who is this?" I asked demanding an answer.

"You did not answer my question."

"BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I practically screamed, regretting it. I was truly surprised that I didn't wake Zoey or Nicole up yet.

"That is not important." He answered. I sighed, yet I didn't hang up. There was a certain 'feeling' that he wanted something, and he was going to get it.

"What do you want?" I asked, but the line went dead. This was getting to me. Prank calls were usually not repeated, and usually not done by an older, deep voiced man unless they needed or wanted something. I slowly went back to sleep.

* * *

_Was he really going to say what I think he was? My palms were turning sweaty, my heart was pounding faster by each millisecond that had passed. It seemed as if I was standing there looking at him blankly for an eternity.Iwas falling, and the only person who could catch me was Logan.__You know the phrase 'Millions of thoughts were running through my head'? Well, it's the truth. Too many thoughts were going through me, that itdisabled me to think.He started to open his mouth to speak. No, dont say anything! Say it already! Don't! NOW!I argued with my self, but My brain startedto jumble even more as he continued... _

_"Dana, I lo-," ….._

* * *

"Dana, you need to get up!" I heard a voice say. Slowly opening my eyes, I realized Zoey was looming over me and shaking my shoulders. I was about to murder her. The second time this night my dreams have not been able to be completed. She better stay on my good side today.

"I'm up, I'm up," I replied slowly climbing out of my bed. It felt like I was hiking up a mountain. "It's 7 AM Zoey! On a Saturday!" I yelled rubbing my eyes and glaring at the clock. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Because we told the guys we would meet them for breakfast at 8:00 AM," Zoey replied.

"8 AM? I have a whole other hour to sleep!" I said flopping back onto my bed and pulling the covers back over my head. It wasn't even a minute later I felt ice cold water dripping onto my neck. I sprung up and wiped the water away. The sight of a smirking Zoey holding a water bottle was right in front of me. I was an inch away from killing her. "ZOEY!" I screamed.

"You need to be up, now off to the showers you go," Zoey replied. She was going to be persistent. And I had no strength in me to fight back.

"Yes mom." I gave up. Zoey threw me a towel as I walked into the bathroom. I soon came out to see Nicole and Zoey in front of the mirror applying make-up. I rolled my eyes while towel drying my hair. "It's only Chase, Michael, and Logan," I said.

"You must look your best all the time! You never know who you will see!" Nicole recited as if that were a 'quote'. Her perky/peppy attitude could be so annoying at times.

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned. I hated blow dryers and refused to use one, so I wrapped my hair in a towel and continued with getting dressed and all that 'fun' stuff. (Being sarcastic) It was nearly 7:50 AM and Zoey insisted we should get going.

* * *

"Hey Chase, Michael, and Logan," I greeted them. When I reached Logan's name I mumbled sarcastically and glared at him. 

"It's eight in the morning, what could I have possibly done to tick you off already?" He whined.

"You're living, that's enough," I replied sarcastically. I am impressed with my reply. Never used it before, I like it. Logan didn't reply, but instead he looked down at his food. He picked up a piece of his sausage with his fork and studied it. He crinkled his nose and put the fork down. "I was KIDDING," I said, seeing him look so.. Down.

"Uh huh.." Logan replied looking back down at his food. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Zoey which was also by Logan. The events that happened earlier slowly replayed in my mind, and I about chocked on my pancake.

"Dana? You ok?" Zoey asked turning to me and giving me a worried look.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I couldn't concentrate on what everyone was saying. Instead I kept glancing at my cell phone. Would he call, again?

"Dana, what in the heck is going on? You keep zoning out and staring at your food! I know your food isn't as interesting as me!" Logan said while taping me. It was true, I kept zoning out. It's just those calls.

"Nothing." I can't tell anyone. They would think I was over reacting. And that is NOT my job. That is Zoey's job. I'm supposed to be laid back, non-caring, and tough. I sighed and went back to being mesmerized by my food. I looked down at my black skirt and picked a piece of dust off of my orange tank top. I crossed my legs and put my head in my hand staring at my black Etnies. Yes, I understand Etnies are skater shoes, and I am not a skater, but it goes with what I am wearing, and I like the design. No way in hell am I going to wear those girly sandals that Nicole and Zoey wears all the time.

"It's something alright.." Logan started, but dared not finish it. All of us just looked at our food until Nicole spoke up.

"We should all go to the movies tonight! Like, a group thingy! That would be so so cool! You want to?" Nicole yapped.

"How many cups of coffee has_ she _had this morning!" I whispered at Logan. Logan snickered.

"A bit too many," he replied and it was my turn to giggle.

"That would be great Nicole," Zoey said then glared at me. I think she overheard our conversation. I shrugged and she turned away. "Who agrees?" Zoey asked. We all raised our hands and went on to finish our breakfast.

* * *

**Well, tell me if you like it enough to continue! I have a great idea for this story. But, comments, ideas, and suggestions are welcomed! I had to write something for school, and this was my idea. I started to write it, and thought about how it would be really good if I twirked it a bit and turned it into a Zoey 101 fanfic. I never finished it for school, but I plan to finish this one.. in time. Review!**

**_--Brittany_**


	2. Detention

Here you go, chapter 2 of 'Answer the phone.' So, that is all I hav to say, so I am not going to make you bored by reading this stupid author note. On with the story.

Disclaimer: Usual. Why do we put these? I mean, come on, we don't own anything, and we never will unless it is an OC, which I have. How depressing.

Chapter 2

Nobody POV:

* * *

_They all raised their hands and went on to finish their breakfast._

* * *

Dana had history next, along with Zoey and Logan. Dana sighed as she stood up and threw her lunch away. She didn't know if she could survive four more classes. Especially since the next class is with Logan. Thank god for Zoey! Dana gathered her books and headed off to History. As she walked in, she saw an open spot by Zoey and immediately sat down next to her.

"Hey Zoey," Dana greeted.

"Hey," Zoey answered. Zoey had her laptop in front of her, and made sure the sound was off. Dana did the same. Soon Logan walked in.

"Don't worry ladies, Logan is here!" Logan greeted sitting behind Dana and Zoey. Zoey rolled her eyes and Dana sighed.

"Now.." Mr. Packer started. (A/N: I don't know their History teachers name, or if they even HAVE history. I don't think they mentioned it in the show.) Dana wasn't necessarily listing, neither was half the class. She turned around and noticed Logan was texting on his cell phone, and everyone was basically asleep or daydreaming. Except Zoey who was talking notes like crazy. _Pathetic. _Dana thought. Dana quickly got out a piece of paper from her binder and started to write a note to Zoey.

_Hey, why are you actually writing notes down! _Dana quickly shoved it over to Zoey when Mr. Packer wasn't looking. She took it quickly and hid it. Zoey read it and started to write.

_**Because we have a test on this stuff in a few days!**_ Zoey wrote back__

_What's your point? _Dana passed it back to Zoey and Logan saw this.

"Dana, you know it's not a good idea to pass notes during class!" Logan sarcastically yelled loud enough for Mr. Packer to hear. Mr. Packer started to walk towards them. Dana glared at Logan, but suddenly her face formed into an evil grin.

"Isn't that kind of the same concept as you texting!" Dana yelled even louder as the teacher walked over.

"What is going on here?" He asked putting his glasses to the tip of his nose.

"Well, Dana is writing notes!" Logan blurted.

"And Logan is texting!" Dana growled. The teacher looked confused. "On his cell phone," Dana added making sure Mr. Packer knew what she was talking about.

"Dana, give me your note, Logan me your cell phone! Both of you come back here when school is over, you have detention!" Mr. Packer yelled as he confiscated their things. Before turning around Dana gave Logan the finger.

"Thanks," Zoey whispered to Dana. Dana was confused.

"Uh, for what?" Dana asked shifting in her seat.

"For not turning me in, and for taking the blame for the note. I mean, I have never had a detention and all," Zoey whispered back quickly. Dana could barley understand her, but got the point of it. Dana nodded and shrugged. Detention wasn't so bad, as long as it didn't get put on her record.

"Just remember we have a test in two days! And Logan, Dana, you have detention with me at the end of school, make sure you report to this room. You will get your cell phone back in detention Mr. Reese," Mr. Packer said. "Your all dismissed," he groaned.

"Thank god," Dana murmured as she gathered her books and made her way to the next classes of the day.

* * *

The bell that ends the day rung and Dana groaned as she realized she had one hour of detention with Logan. Sauntering off to the history class room Dana ran into Logan. "YOU!" Dana growled.

"Me? What did I do?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"You know what you did!"

"Well, babe, you got my cell phone taken away AND a detention. I just got you a detention," Logan commented back.

"Yeah, you started it!" Dana yelled still walking towards the history room.

"Did not!" Logan argued.

"Did too! Just shut up," Dana said walking into the room. Logan followed close behind. This was going to be one LONG detention. "We are here," Dana mumbled while entering the room.

"Good, now sit down in one of those two seats," Mr. Packer pointed. Dana sat down, and Logan followed. She crossed her legs, and folded her arms across her stomach. Logan slouched back and tapped his pencil.

"Now, I have to go make copies of these for tomorrow. Can I trust you guys to stay here, and not kill one-another?" Mr. Packer asked gathering papers to copy.

"Uh-huh," Logan said, still taping his pencil. After Mr. Packer left and shut the door, Dana grabbed the pencil from Logan's hand and snapped it in half.

"What the hell was that for?" Logan questioned.

"For taping it, and getting on my nerves," Dana yelled throwing the broken pencil across the room. Logan started to click his tongue.

"Logan!" Dana yelled turning to face him.

"You want to take my tongue out? Go ahead, try it with your lips," Logansmiled sarcastically while getting up and sitting on Dana's desk.

"Shut up," she said turning the other direction. Logan scooted closer to her, and leaned his head down right by her face. "I swear Logan, if you don't stop getting of my nerves I will kill you!"

"Try," Logan smiled and was right next to Dana's face. She took her hand, put it on Logan's head and pushed him away. Logan shrugged and sat back in his own seat. "I'm bored, let's play a game!"

"No," Dana said.

"Truth or dare?" Logan asked not listening to her.

"I said no!" Dana yelled.

"These copy's didn't come out!" Mr. Packer complained as he stormed into the room.

"I can try," Dana suggested. She would do anything to be out of this room.

"And I can go with her," Logan spoke up. Dana shot him a glare, and turned her attention back to Mr. Packer.

"Sure, just, be back in the next 20 minutes, or I will look for you!" Mr. Packer said handing the papers to Dana. She walked out and didn't know were the copy machine is.

"Uh, Logan.. Do you know where the copying machine is?" Dana asked sweetly.

"Bipolar," Logan mumbled walking towards it.

"Shut it," Dana said following Logan. When they got to the copying room Logan placed the paper in and copied them. "Have you copied papers for teachers before?" Dana asked as she watched Logan copy the papers as if it were his daily job.

"Yeah," Logan replied. Dana gathered the papers and made her way back to the room.

"We have 10 minutes to burn, what do you want to do?" Dana asked stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Wanna' make out?" Logan asked.

"Drop-dead," Dana saidrunning off.

"Wait up!" Logan yelled running towards Dana. Dana started to run away from him except she tripped over someone's book on the ground and wentdarting towards the floor. The papers went everywhere and Logan stared wide-eyed at her. Dana groaned and laid her head back down on the floor. She didn't feel like getting up. Logan walked over, gathered all the papers up and stuck out his hand to help Dana up. "Smooth move." Dana didn't say anything, instead she walked off.

"Here are the papers," Dana said to Mr. Packer as she walked in, then sat back down. Logan handed him the copies, and joined Dana.

"Thanks you two, go ahead, get out ofhere," he said shoeing us off. "Mr. Reese, here is your phone," Mr. Packer said handing Logan his phone. They walked off and back to their dorms, until Dana got another call on her cell phone.

* * *

**Hmm, a little cliffy. Who's calling? Lol, tell me what you think.. By pressing the pretty button. Review!**

**--Brittany**


	3. Bulls eye

Ok, here's chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters. Oh, by the way, I made up the e-mails. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_They walked off and back to their dorms, until Dana got another call on her cell phone._

* * *

Dana dug into her pocket, she didn't want to bring a purse to detention, with Logan around. She brought out her cell phone. "Hello?" 

"Oh my god, you're never going to believe it!" Nicole squealed. Dana held her cell phone away from her ear.

"What?" Dana asked annoyingly while walking back towards her dorm.

"Jason Brown asked me out!" Oh my gosh, that is so so so awesome! He is number, um… well, now officially number one on my cute lip chart!" Nicole gushed. Dana didn't really care.

"That's great!" Dana encouraged. She opened her dorm door and walked in.

"I know! Right?"

"Yeah, great," Dana tried to sound excited for her, but failed. Nicole noticed this. Dana flopped on her bed, phone still in her hand.

"Um, well, I am going to go call Zoey and tell her! Ok, bye!" Nicole said. Dana shut her phone and threw it across her bed. It surprised her that Nicole called her before she even called Zoey, unless she just wanted to get off the phone. Thank god she hasn't gotten another one of those calls from that guy, because she would have told someone. Dana was in their dorm, all by herself, and bored. _I have some vocabulary homework to catch up on, maybe I can do that. _Dana thought to herself. She walked over to her desk, got out some index cards and started to write some vocabulary words on them.

"Oh my god! I'm going out with Jason!" Nicole screamed as she flew in through the door. She climbed up her ladder, since her bed was on the top bunk. Dana didn't answer, instead she continued with her homework. Nicole sat up, "Dana, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Dana lied.

"What ever," Nicole said laying back down.

"Where is Zoey?" Dana asked, she hadn't heard from her since history class.

"I think she's out with Chase," Nicole answered.

"About time," Dana replied finishing her vocabulary. She straightened out her index cards, and put a rubber band around them.

"Only to the movies. As 'friends', Zoey stressed," Nicole sighed using air quotes for 'friends.'

"Oh, well at least I'm finished with my vocabulary! Hey, you want to go to the movies?" Dana asked. Ok, your wondering why Dana would ask Nicole, but Zoey was already out with Chase, and she was deathly bored.

"Sorry Dana, I am going with Jason a little later, maybe tomorrow though," Nicole said getting up and looking in her drawers. "What should I wear?" Dana rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," Dana sighed and decided to call Michael up to go to the movies. Anything was better than sitting here, alone. And Michael was her only choice, except for Logan. She wasn't THAT desperate though. Or maybe she was. She hit Logan's number and called.

"Hello?" Logan asked.

"Uh, hey," Dana replied.

"Well, well, well, it's THE Dana Cruz, calling THE Logan Reese, and how may I help you?" Logan asked in his usually cocky attitude. Dana was getting fed up with him.

"I am bored!" Dana complained.

"Wanna' make out?" Logan asked.

"Shut up, no! I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the movies, because Zoey is with Chase, and Nicole has a date with some Jason guy." Dana answered, truly aggravated with him now.

"I guess I can fit you in. Pick you up at 5 PM, since tonight is a school night?" Logan suggested.

"Whatever," Dana replied. "Bye." And with that, she hung up and looked in her closet. She picked out a pair of black Capri's with a silver chain dangling from them. And a white tank top with a black jacket on. She put silver hoop earrings in, kept her hair down with her brown curls with caramel highlights, and let them drop everywhere. She glanced at the clock. 4:10 PM. She didn't know what to do so she laid on her bed, and switched her laptop on. E-mails. She had 1 inbox, and decided to open it.

**To: Dana101PCA **

**Subject: Hey**

_Hey Dana…_

---------

Dana slightly laughed to herself, is that all he could come up with?

---------

**To: Logan53PCA RE: Hey**

_Hi Logan._

* * *

Dana shut her laptop, and looked at the clock. 4:45 PM. Not bad, she had fifteen minutes to spare, so she decided to do a quick mirror check. All good. Suddenly there was a knock at their dorm door. 

"Come in!" Dana yelled. And Logan walked in dressed in a blue and black muscle shirt, with baggy jeans.

"Hey, hope you don't mind that I am early. I was bored too," Logan greeted.

"No, it's ok. I guess we should get going," Dana suggested grabbing her purse and dorm room key. She always remembered her key, unlike one of her roommates!

"Yeah, ok," Logan answered following Dana outside.

"So, we are just catching a random movie on campus?" Dana questioned. While opening the clear glass door to outside. There was a breeze of cool, crisp air that blew by. Autumn breeze.

"Yeah, but you know, we don't always have to be watching the movie. If you know what I mean," Logan winked. Dana play-punched him in the arm and Logan busted out laughing. "Hey, hey, hey. You know you want to!"

"Yeah right. Not with you," Dana replied with a smirk and she swung her purse over to her other arm.

"Watch out with that thing. It could possibly be dangerous!" Logan lifted his arm to block the swing of the purse.

"Oh, I will show you dangerous!" Dana joked and lifted her purse, then slowly brought it down and relaxed. They soon arrived at the on-campus cinema's.

"What do you want to see? Since, you will actually be watching the movie!" Logan asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, and I don't care!" Dana said while giving Logan her five dollars so he could give the lady the money.

"Well, I don't know what this is, but I guess we will see, now wont we? Since we MUST watch the movie!" Logan said sarcastically, again. Glaring at Dana.

"Oh my god, what do you want?" Dana screamed.

"A make-out session with you!" Logan said walking towards the doors. He pulled hard on the large, heavy wooden doors and opened it for Dana. Dana sighed, she did want to make out with Logan, but not at the movies.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep dreaming!" Dana replied walking in, ahead of Logan. Logan raised an eyebrow and walked after her. It was 5 PM, on a school night, and the credits started to role, and Logan and Dana were the only one's in this movie theatre. Logan wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, now we are moving fast, aren't we?" Dana said looking at Logan.

"What can I say, I am fast," Logan replied with one of his usual smirks. Dana rolled her eyes and turned back around to face the movie. Honestly, she didn't even know the title of what was playing, or what it was about. Logan snuggled closer to Dana and Dana rested her head on his shoulder. Teasing him would be fun… He slowly turned his head towards Dana and Dana turned her head towards Logan. _This will be great! The look on his face! _Dana thought. He slowly leaned closer, starting to close his eyes, but Dana quickly blocked his face with her hand. She squirmed out of Logan's arm, and stood up, ran across the isle, and was on the other side as Logan.

"Hmm? You seemed to miss!" Dana laughed.

"Well, then I should aim better, now shouldn't I?" Logan questioned with a raised eyebrow, and with that, started to run after her. Dana let out a small scream and ran away from him.

"Don't! Get away from me now!" Dana demanded.

"Not likely!" Logan smirked, and ran faster to her. Dana stood her ground. "Now, I should aim just right!" Logan leaned closer to Dana, and Dana ran again.

"Wow, you have pretty bad aim!" Dana taunted. Logan's eyes widened and he ran after her, once again. He caught up to her, and before she could get away he quickly kissed her on the cheek. Sweet, and warm. Dana smiled, but quickly masked it.

"Eh, not a bulls-eye, but close to it," Logan smiled. Dana crossed her arms.

"When is this movie over? I don't like it," Dana complained.

"You haven't even watched a second of it!" Logan glared.

"Well, that's not my fault, now is it?" Dana fired back, and laughed. "Want to leave?" Dana asked.

"Sure, wanna' come back to my dorm?" Logan asked with a grin. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but we're not doing what your thinking," Dana said. She grabbed her purse and started to walk out of the movies, with a very stunned Logan, waiting behind.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done. Sorry, no phone calls in this one, I had to get a bit of DL is this. Well, please review!**

**You are just craving to press that button! I know it...**

**---Brittany**


	4. Injected fear

So I haven't updated this story in awhile. This will probably be my last one updated for about a week or so, because Friday I am leaving Florida, and coming back to sweet home Kentucky. After that, I am grounded from the computer (figures). I am re-doing my room, completely, and all that fun stuff. Well, I will be working on Alone with You, when I get on next. I will try to work in an order of Alone with You, Starbucks Is More Than a Building, then Answer the Phone. Or maybe I will be random, and just update which story I am in the mood to do.

**Dana POV** _(Yes, I am switching to POV's on this story; I do find them more enjoyable. You get the feeling more.)_

Chapter 4

* * *

_"Yeah, but we're not doing what your thinking," Dana said. She grabbed her purse and started to walk out of the movies, with a very stunned Logan, waiting behind._

* * *

Sure, he gives me butterflies in my stomach whenever I think about him or see him. I don't think about him THAT often though. It is just an attraction. Yeah, he is hot. Yes he has a great body, and yes his hair is something to brag about. We were walking back to his dorm, just to hang out. I promise you. Hang out. Nothing more. I wouldn't let anything else happen. Logan was twirling his keys in his hands, and we were nearing his dorm. He kept spinning… And it was getting more than on my nerves.

"Would. You. Stop. TWIRLING. Those. Keys?"

"No, why do you ask?" He answered. I can say so many things about him. So many bad things, but it wouldn't do any good. It's not like if I call him an annoying little twit he would stop being annoying. Simple as that. The only thing it would provide is pure satisfaction of his reaction.

"I ask because it is annoying the HELL out of me!" I now know he is going to keep doing it. He knows it annoys me to no end. Therefore, he will keep doing it. I do not know why people act like that. Maybe I do it at some times, but if I do, someone needs to tell me.

"Oh, well sorry dear, I will not stop turning my keys," Logan answered, and smirked his one and only smirk.

"Do no-" I began to say, but bit my tongue. I was planning to say, 'Do not ever call me dear again,' but since this key incident, I will not let him know when he is annoying me. Even though that is seventy-five percent of the time.

"Do what? Me?" Logan asked with a laugh.

"Shut up, and unlock your door," I cringed. Rude. He gets under my skin like no other.

"Well, now do you really want me to?" He taunted me. Twirling his keys in front of my face.

"Yes."

"Beg for it Dana." How dare that Thinks-he-is-everything-prude!

"I will not go as low as BEGGING to you Logan. You either open the goddamn door, or I will go. I have no problem with that. It's your choice," I said. The only reason I said that is because I know he wants me to stay. I know deep down inside he does. I do too, because those creepy calls. So a guy with me or someone in that matter will make me feel better. But Zoey and Nicole are pretty worthless in situations like this. He stood there, looking at me, trying to figure me out, but my face stayed blank. I could definitely be a good poker player.

"I will not be ordered around by you," he said, "But I do want you to stay. Remember, I am not going 'As low as' obeying you," Logan mimicked. "But I do want you to stay." He unlocked the door. "Ladies first." I brushed past him.

"Is there anybody here?" I asked, still looking around his dorm for a sight of Chase or Michael.

"No." I turned around facing Logan, and threw my purse on his chair nearby.

"Did you plan this?" I asked in fury.

"NO!" Yeah right. I bet anything he did.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" I asked. Then immediately realized I had asked the wrong question.

"Well, I know what I want to do…" Logan said. And I knew exactly what he was implying.

"Yeah, I know what you want to do," I answered earnestly. "Too bad." Logan gave me an evil glance. "You know I wouldn't do anything with you, so why did you bring ME to your dorm? There are a thousand other girls that would rather be in my position." I asked. I'm curious. I turned my back towards him, and sat on the bed, awaiting his response.

"Are you positive?" He asked, I turned my head, and he looked like he was planning something. He slowly walked behind me, and my feet would not let me move. He slowly grazed my bare arm with his hand. Ever so lightly. I shuddered, yet didn't move. He moved my hair away, and began to kiss my neck from behind me. I bit my tongue as hard as I could to help myself from making any sound. As he began kissing up to my jaw line, my cell phone rang. I sprung up as fast as I can, coming back down to reality. Realizing what I had let Logan do. Logan groaned. He was near my cell phone, so grabbed it, and threw it to me. Without checking the caller ID, I opened up my cell phone and pressed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, still dazed.

"You really like that boy, don't you?" A voice asked. My heart beat began to feel uneven, and my breath became ragged. Those butterflies's quickly doubled, and now I felt the urge to run to the bathroom, and throw up.

"Who is this?" Is all I thought to ask. Logan gave me a weird look.

"You didn't answer my question," he said. It sounded like the man from the night before. My hands begun to shake.

"What boy?" I asked. Trying to answer best I could.

"The boy with the blue shirt and jeans standing right before you." My face paled. There is no way to describe the fear that I was experiencing right at this moment other than pure terror. Logan was staring at me, and I couldn't swallow, hang up, or move. I was frozen in my place. What did I do to deserve this god?

"Wh-" Is the only sound that would come out of me. The phone was slipping threw my hands from how slick, and wet they were with sweat.

"I asked you if you like him. You two seemed more than friends just seconds ago." How in the hell did he know. I didn't even want to think of all the possibilities. I wanted to forget about it. In my head, I told myself it was just one of our friends playing a prank on us. Maybe Michael or Chase? Maybe this whole thing is this big prank just to show the bad side of me. And everyone was in it. This, I knew was not true, and I was only trying to calm my own self down, and assure myself that I would be okay. Although, this also failed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" I managed to get out of my mouth. Logan gave me the signal to hang up, but I flicked my hand saying this-is-important.

"Oh I think you do. You know exactly what I am talking about, but I have injected quite a large amount of fear into you, you do not want to believe what you are thinking. You are thinking this is beyond farfetched, and there is no possible way I could see what you are doing this very second. Well Dana, welcome to reality, where not everyone is safe."

* * *

**Okay, you can say this is a cliffy. Fear. Terror. The two things I am trying to inject into all of you. Did I? I would like to know how you liked this chapter. Not 'scared' just yet, but I hope it sort of, made you think. Sort of, creepy. Hope I did. Please let me know.**

**Review?**

**--Brittany**


	5. Run

Okay, I am being random. I want to update this story, because I am starting to like what I am doing with it. And I am very pleased with the amount of reviews I got. Only four chapters! This is the fifth, and I have almost close to 100 reviews! I am so happy you all like my story. Sorry, I'm just, blown away. Anyways, one important thing I must tell you. **If you are in for a gore-fest, or a pop-up scary story, you are at the wrong place. Sure, I will have some pop-up scary but it won't be over done. I am more into the psychological scare. I enjoy keeping readers thinking. That would be my goal. I'm sorry if you wanted a gore-fest, but it is not my style of writing. I can be deep, and I have a feeling this story may be deep at some points. **Alright, sorry for my rambling, here is Chapter 5.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Dana POV** _(Alright, I will probably stay in this POV, like all my other story's. What do you think, because I don't want to have to keep switching around. Besides, this story revolves around her.)_

* * *

"_Oh I think you do. You know exactly what I am talking about, but I have injected quite a large amount of fear into you, you do not want to believe what you are thinking. You are thinking this is beyond farfetched, and there is no possible way I could see what you are doing this very second. Well Dana, welcome to reality, where not everyone is safe."_

* * *

I nearly choked on my own air I was breathing. I couldn't believe it. It is like, someone going up to you, and saying 'you are not safe, and I am watching your every move.' Do you have any idea how that can make someone feel? Checking over by their window, the curtains were shut and I stayed on the bed. Not moving an inch, in fear. The fear that was lying inside of me was making my stomach hurt, my head ache, and the rest of my body feel numb. I couldn't think straight. He has not said anything else, and I'm not sure if he is even on the line anymore. 

"Have I scared you more Dana?" The voice asked. I said nothing. "I am sorry about that, but it is time you realize what reality is." He told me. I do realize what reality is, I do. "In due time Dana, in due time." CLICK. I slowly brought my phone away from my ear, looking dazed. I switched my phone to silent. Trying not to believe what had just happened was true. It hit me. I was not safe. I never was to begin with, but now, I mean, no one is safe, but me, I am, I cannot think rationally. I cannot think rational enough to even complete a sentence right.

Wait.

I am in PCA. What is this guy going to do to me while I am at PCA, there is no way he can get in. Someone would have spotted him, or something. And, what are the chances he can actually see me right now. No windows were open and no other way he can see into this dorm. If this is a sick joke, I think I will have to go and kill someone myself. I kept telling myself this, but one thing didn't make sense, he knew exactly what I was doing. I was stunned.

"Dana?" Logan asked, looking concerned. I couldn't move my lips to answer. "Dana? What's-"

"Logan, come here," I whispered. He walked over and kneeled down right in front of me so my face was level with his. I grabbed a hold of him, and hung on to him in a tight hug. Like a little girl would if she thought there was a monster under her bed. He hugged back, probably confused.

"Dana? What is going on?" He asked while still holding me.

"I," I started. "Am not safe."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I still held close to him, thinking it will save me in some way. My mind was playing games with me, and I had to convince it everything will be fine. It is quite hard to convince your mind that, while deep in the back of your head, you know you are not fine. You know you are in danger. I heard someone burst through the door, and I clutched Logan even harder, and closed my eyes. My heart beat quickened, and felt as if it were going to rip through my flesh.

"Dude, Dana?" Someone asked. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Michael standing in front of me, with Logan turned away from him, since I was holding onto Logan. "Dana? What is going on?" He asked.

"Nothing, will you two walk me back to my dorm, please," I sounded desperate. I didn't care. Now was not the time to masquerade myself by being tough. I could care less right this second what they thought of me. It is night, and whenever it becomes day time, I will feel better. I am not sure why everything 'scary' happens at night. Is it because it is dark? I guess so.

"Sure Dana," Michael agreed, and looked confused.

"Yeah, we will," Logan went along. He glanced at Michael as if saying 'I-have-no-idea.' I grabbed Logan's arm, and locked Michaels arm on my other side. They both gave me odd looks, but I decided not to say a word. Morning would come soon, and I would be alright. Logan opened the door, and let go of my arm for a couple seconds to close it behind us.

"You don't have to hold on to me, just stay close," I said. I knew they had no idea what was going on. I knew they were confused out of their minds, but they both let go of my arms, and walked beside me.

"Will you tell us what is going on?" Logan asked. I decided it was best not to answer. Staying completely silent, I sped up my pace of walking. Glancing behind me every minute or sooner. My attention switched over to each side of me. Assuring myself that both boys were still walking with me. As soon as I slowed my pace again, there was a vibration in my pocket. I jumped, and stood still. My hand flew to the outside of my pocket, making sure it was my cell phone. Sure enough, it was. It wasn't a call though. It was a text.

I didn't want to open it.

But I felt I had to. I stepped closer to Logan. My fingers were shaking so badly, it was hard to press the button to be able to view my text.

_-----------_

_Run._

**Time Received: 9:26 PM**

**From: 000-000-0000**

-----------

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what to do, and the only logical thing to do was run.

"Run," I whispered. I don't think they caught on.

"What? What are you talk-" Logan began.

"Run." I grabbed Logan's arm and gave him a big pull. I darted, wanting so badly for morning to come, and to be in my dorm. Around more people. Michael started to run too, and they were about at the pace I was. I soon arrived at my dorm door. Terrified. Logan and Michael followed, out of breath.

"What in the hell was that for?" Logan asked, leaning on his arm which was propped up against the wall. I fumbled with my keys for a few moments until I finally got it into the lock. I opened the door, and rushed in. Logan and Michael followed.

"Dana, what is going on here?" Zoey asked as I stumbled through the door.

"That is what we have been trying to figure out!" Michael said. Nicole came into the room already in her PJ's.

"What are you two doing here?" Nicole asked. "Dana?"

"Just shut up!" I yelled. Tears almost spilling from my eyes. I held it in as hard as I could, and succeeded. Sitting down on my bed, I brought my hands up to massage my temples. This was all way to much to handle.

"Everyone is here besides Chase," Michael realized.

"I thought he was with you Zoey?" Logan joined.

"He was! We went to a movie, and then we separated. I don't know where he went!" Zoey defended. Nicole gave Zoey a glance, looking confused.

"And you were with Jason, right?" Michael asked.

"Of course I was! I told Dana earlier I was!" Nicole squeaked.

"Why in the hell are we all discussing where everybody was?" Logan asked annoyed and frustrated. I could tell. "It doesn't matter! Chase is probably back at the dorm. Wondering where we are!" Logan motioned tohim and Michael.

"Why are you two even here?" Nicole questioned. Logan took out his cell phone, I guess he got a text.

"We walked Dana back here," he glanced at me, and I nodded. I didn't want everyone in the world to know what happened. Although they have no idea. "And Chase just sent me a text, wondering where me and Michael are." Logan said, putting his cell phone away.

"Yeah, so we better be heading off," Michael agreed, and stalked off with Logan. The second I heard the dorm door shut, I jumped up, and raced over to lock it.

"Care to explain what is going on?" Zoey asked.

"I rather talk to you guys later about it, okay? I am tired," I said. But I really meant, 'I do not want to tell you. I will not tell you. And I need time to think of an excuse.'

"Sure Dana?" Zoey said, coming out as more of a question rather than a statement. I climbed into my bed, not bothering to change. One of the girls turned off the lights, I couldn't tell. I was facing the wall. My eyes glued open. Thoughts, and possibilities racing through my mind. My eyes were becoming harder to keep open, but I made sure to stay awake. As long as I possibly could. My body was still tensed, and I slowly relaxed. It had been maybe a half-hour, and nothing new happened.

Perhaps I was fine for the night…

----------------

_Wow, this was a fun chapter to write. It is sort of a cliffy. Creep you out? I hope so. Please review. I have just realized you can look at the stats, and see how many people have read this. It was 2,535 hits, with only 71 reviews. What is wrong with that picture? Well, I very much do appreciate the reviews I do get. It makes me write better, longer chapters, and I will update quicker. It gives me a sort-of motivation._

**Please do, review.**

--Brittany.


	6. Please, don't bring it up

I would like to thank Hopeless Romantic 86 for her help! You have gotten me out of my stickiness. Thanks. Also, I am very appreciated with all my reviews. Very much. You all rock! I don't have very much to say about this chapter, so on with it.

**Chapter 6**

**Dana POV **

* * *

_Perhaps I was fine for the night…_

* * *

My eyes were becoming even heavier if that was even possible. Finally, after about two hours of staring at the wall, I turned myself to face the bottom of the bunk bed on top of me. My body has relaxed, and my hands have stopped shaking so badly. But my mind is not close to forgetting. Honestly, I don't think I will ever forget this night. The whole incident with Logan does not even stand a chance next to the call. I am trying to convince my conscious that this whole thing is one big sick practical joke. The only reliable source that makes that possible is Chase not being there with us, or with me in any of my other calls. Chase. No, it couldn't be. He has no guts to do something as sick and cruel as this. He would have to have some compltely different phone of something. I mean, I know his number. There is no way. I know he wouldn't do it, but it was my last resort and hope, I am going to cling to that. One thing I need right now is my i-pod. It will calm my nerves and fright. The only problem was it was in my drawers, which were across the room. I did not want to move anymore than I have already. Of course, I decided I against needing my i-pod, and went back to thinking of all the logical possibilities from the events of the night. 

My eye lids kept shutting for long periods of time, without me even realizing it. If I fell asleep now, morning would come faster. I would fall asleep fast, and morning would be here. Morning I would be safe. That is all I thought about. The only thing my mind would let me grip. Grip and hold onto. I pulled up the sheets on my bed further until it reached where only my head was in view of anybody. It made me feel more secure, although in reality, it did me no good. My world started to become black.

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" I heard Nicole yell. Nicole? I opened my eyes, and it felt a rush of pain hit me like a truck going at eighty miles per hour down a freeway. My head was throbbing with pain, and my body felt stiff. It hurt to move. Looking to my left, I saw Nicole pacing back and forth her hand gripping her chin. I stayed still, not wanting the two to realize I was awake. Wait, awake? I moved ever so slightly to be able to view my clock. 7:28 AM. It's morning! At that second I wanted to jump up and down, and declare a holiday, but I decided to listen to Nicole further.

"I know, Nicole." Zoey said, looking in her mirror. Brushing her hair.

"I mean, my mother doesn't care how I feel. What I think! She's all 'Nicole, if you get to know him more, you will see what I see in him! You have to give him a chance! I know he is the real thing!' And all she does is GUSH about him! I can't take it anymore!" Nicole raged. I scrunched up my eyebrows. What was going on? I have never seen Nicole act this way.Zoey set down her brush and turned around to face Nicole. She leaned against the dresser.

"Nicole, it will be alright," Zoey tried to assure her.

"No it will not! She has no idea what love is! She already screwed it up with my dad," whoa, harsh. I never knew Nicole's parents were divorced. Nor did I know her mom had a new boyfriend. At least that is what it sounds like from what Nicole is saying. Nicole glanced in my direction, and I acted like I was just waking up.

"You're awake," Nicole said. I nodded my head. It just hit me, I still didn't think of an excuse to use about the events the night before. I can just ask them to drop it. Or by some possibility, god will help me, and they will not bring it up. I decided not to say anything. I walked towards the bathrooms and took a shower.

Switching the faucet off, I walked out of the shower, and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around me. I walked up to the mirror, it was all fogged up, so I took my hand and wiped part of it so I could see. I brushed through my hair while it was still wet, and took another towel and wrapped it around my hair. As I was walking back to our room, I walked extra fast, and when I arrived I grabbed my clothes and quickly changed. Towel still in my hair.

"You seem to be in a rush," Zoey said. I think she was addressing it to me, so I glanced at her. She was staring at me.

"I don't want to be late for classes," I lied. Like I know why I am rushing. Grabbing my keys to the dorm, and my laptop, I made my way to my first class of the day. So I would be ten minutes early, I don't care. Rushing, I saw a few faces give me strange looks, as to saying, 'what is she in such a hurry for?' Of course, I skipped breakfast. Usually I am not hungry in the morning. After lunch I will have four more classes. But for the moment, I had two ahead of me to deal with. As I ran threw the door to media class, which is my first period I saw only one face in the room. Michael. And of course Mr. Bender.

"Dana… You're, early?" Mr. Bender said, almost not believing he was saying something of the sort. I took a seat in my normal spot.

"Yeah, I got up early." These lies were getting easier as I went. Yet, I still haven't faced Michael.

"Dana…?" He started to say, but I decided I did not want to talk about it. He was a great friend, yes, but I had no desire for anybody to know what had happened.

"Just, please. Don't bring it up," I ordered. It would be hard to talk about it, and it would bring everything back. I wanted to exit reality. I wanted to get away from it. More students began to fill the classroom. Great, Zoey and Nicole walked in together. Chase and Logan following behind.

"Why didn't you come to breakfast Dana?" Zoey asked as she took her seat next to me. Nicole sat by Zoey, and the two guys joined with Michael.

"I wasn't hungry this morning." Partially true. I was not completely lying. A few more students began to drabble in. Most of them were taking out their laptops getting ready for whatever lesson we were going to experience today. My pencil was in my hand, I don't know why I had a pencil. We were using computers, but I usually carry one wherever I go. I was tapping my pencil on my desk. Twirling it in my fingers. I laid my head on my other arm which was resting on the desk. I believe everyone was here now, and class has begun. I was not paying attention. All that was in my mind was how badly I wanted to get out of this class.

This class is the only class all six of us have together. Next, which is math I have Quinn and Nicole. Lunch, us six and sometimes Quinn or Dustin join us. After Lunch, I have History. With Zoey and Logan. So on. My thoughts were shattered with the sound of the bell. Next I had to deal with Nicole and Quinn both. It was probably my least favorite class, with some of my least favorite people. No, I am not talking about Nicole or Quinn. Just other people I dislike greatly. I shut my laptop and was on my way.

Praying for lunch to come quicker.

While listening to our pointless teacher ramble on and on about algebra I was staring off into some unknown galaxy. I caught onto a few words. X equals 25, and something about the letter Y and the number 5. I could care less, and I wouldn't be surprised if I failed this semester. Lunch has finally arrived. As I was making my way over to our normal table, Nicole walked up right by me.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked. She usually tries to avoid me. Hey, I never said I minded.

"I was wondering…" She held a dramatic pause and continued. "If Jason could eat lunch with us today?" Why in the hell was she asking me? It's not like I control the gravitational pull of the earth or something. I have no power over her, and what she does.

"Sure, why are you asking me?" I questioned. Honestly, I did not know.

"I don't know. I was just making sure it was alright with you." With that, she stalked off ahead of me. Leaving me behind very confused. My curls bounced everywhere as I approached the table, where they were all seated. Including Jason. I didn't know the kid that well, so I couldn't say I hated him. He took my spot! Okay, there is an excuse. I hate him. I don't think he caught on, so I was standing there stupidly. Logan scooted over towards Zoey, leaving me a gap between him and Chase. Fine. I sat down and slumped.

"Okay, as I was saying, Jason is on the basketball team!" Nicole gushed. Jason smiled slightly. I hate that smile. Almost more than Logan's cocky smile.

"Yes, I am too. And so is Chase here, Logan, Zoey, and Michael," I said pointing to each one of us. Logan snickered and turned away hiding his laughter. It's not necessarily Nicole, its Jason. I just don't like him. I glanced at him, and found him staring at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed. He looked away.

"Nothing." Why do people do that? If you ask them why they are staring, they always say, 'I don't know.' I felt a vibration in my pocket, and took out my cell phone.

_Why is your problem today? _

It was from Logan. I sent him a text back.

_I don't like that kid._

Putting my cell phone back into my pocket, I resumed to my lunch. I looked at Logan and he shook his head with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, at least we have Labor Day weekend to look forward too!" Zoey announced, trying to break the tension between us. Thank god. Its Tuesday now which means we have three more days to survive until we get a nice long good weekend to look forward to.

"Yeah! We have Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and they are giving us Tuesday off to. Some professional development day. And Monday is Labor Day!" Nicole said excitedly. I kept my attention to my food. I picked at it, and didn't feel too hungry again. Shoving my food aside, I laid my head in my hands. Logan bumped me on my shoulder, and I realized everyone was getting up and throwing their lunch away.

"You have been pretty dazed all morning," Logan stated. I didn't answer. I didn't know how to answer to that statement. He was in my next class, so I decided what I needed to ask him, should be asked now while no one else was around.

"Will you please not bring up anything about what happened last night?" I asked. Almost begging.

"Which part? The part where I definitely turned you on or the part with the phone call. Although I have no idea what that was all about. Or the part where you clung to me like no other?" That fucking jerk! I wanted to rip his head off right here, right now. I felt a pang of hurt hit me in my heart. I have no idea what look I gave him, but it must have been a strong look of hatred and hurt.

"Alright, I won't." He mumbled.

* * *

**I apologize it was not the most interesting chapter. But it would be wise if you read ALL of it, in between the lines in order to understand the REST of the story. It is an important chapter. Not much else to say, besides please review!**

**--Brittany. (No, I do not mind at all if you address me by my name.)**


	7. Yet, again

I am feeling in the mood to write. I don't know why. All your reviews made me smile! I don't have much to say. But I am so happy, people are telling me that I'm one of their favorite authors on here, and it's one of their favorite stories, it makes me feel so great. Okay, enough about me. I know you want to read the story anyways.

**Chapter 7**

**Dana POV**

* * *

"_Alright, I won't_-_." He mumbled._

* * *

He better not. I don't feel like dealing with it all. I don't know what to do anymore. This all is too confusing. Logan was still walking besides me, no, I don't mind. Looking to my left, I saw our fountain. The one where Logan got pushed into. I thought it was one of the funniest things I had ever heard. Zoey told me about it when it happened.

"He, isn't that the fountain you got pushed in?" I asked, smirking to myself. Logan gave me a vicious glare.

"If I am not bringing up the whole incident last night then you will not bring up that fountain!" Logan argued. I smirked, and kept all my comments to myself.

"Deal." Yes, I am giving up on this. It's not like I want him running his big mouth about what happened.

"Good. So what was with those calls?" Logan dared to ask.

"What was with that girl pushing you into the fountain Logan?" I asked. He turned away from me and spoke again.

"I'm taking a wild guess that you are not going to tell me about it?" He asked.

"Your guess is right." We become closer to our next class, History. Zoey soon caught up with us, out of breath.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, addressing to Zoey.

"Running all the way to catch up with you guys. Nicole won't stop ranting about her mother and her boyfriend. I don't know why she is getting all mad about it now, I mean, they have been dating for almost a year now." Zoey said, taking deeper breathes as she went.

"Maybe they are getting more serious," Logan suggested.

"I heard her, and saw her this morning," I announced. "I have never seen her act like that before."

"Yeah, well no matter how much you don't want to believe it, Nicole gets mad sometimes too," Zoey said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, temperature rising.

"Dana…" Logan warned.

"Shut up Logan," I ordered. "Now what was that supposed to mean Zoey?" I asked, stopping in front of Mr. Packer's room while jabbing my arms to my sides.

"I mean, it's like, whenever someone else seems to get mad, you get even madder, and…" She explained.

"Zoey, don't." Logan said. I turned towards him.

"And what are you? The peace maker?" I asked rudely. He looked as if he had an evil glint in his eye. Giving me a strange look, he began to speak.

"No, not close to it. Hey Dana, did you check your cell phone to see if there is another call?" That little brat! Yet again, I wanted to rip his head open.

"You little…" I began, going towards him. About to hit him. Zoey held me back as I tried to break threw her and get to Logan's head. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA LOGAN REESE!" I yelled in outrage.

"Do you three plan to get into this classroom anytime soon?" Mr. Packer asked, coming outside, taking a look at the situation. I calmed down, but didn't take my look of death off of Logan.

"Care to explain?" He asked. I ignored him and walked inside. Zoey ahead of me. As I was sitting down, Logan sat by me.

"Don't sit by me," I ordered.

"Too bad, already did," Logan smirked, while getting a piece of paper out.

"Don't even think about writing me a note Logan," I said looking at him while he was searching for something to write with.

"What if I do?" He asked. My head was about to explode with frustration. I wanted to kill him. I bit my lip, trying to keep civil.

"Is there a problem over there?" Mr. Packer asked, glancing over in our direction. The whole class looked over. Taking a quick glimpse of Logan, I quickly thought of my revenge.

"Yes, this jerk-in-the-fountain is sitting by me!" I complained. Logan looked as if he were about to kill. I merely smiled while the rest of the class shared their snickers and giggles.

"Dana, it is only an hour. Can you deal with it?" Mr. Packer asked. He looked tired. Probably tired of us arguing all the time. I wouldn't doubt it.

"I guess I can deal with him," I said in disgust. Taking out my notebook, and everything else I had to do, I felt Logan's hand touch my knee. I flinched and looked down. There was a piece of white paper on my leg. Sharing a glance ofhatred, I opened it.

_Will you ever tell me what those calls were about?_ I silently laughed, and wrote back.

_Persistent aren't we? _He took the note, taking a long time grabbing it from my hand. I gave the note an extra shove to get it into his hands as fast as I could. My eyes roamed over to him while writing. He passed it to me, putting it on my leg again while taking his time. He needs to stop.

_Yes. I am curious._ Too bad for him. He wasn't going to find out anything. Well, I am not positive, but it won't be today. That's for damn sure. I scribbled down my response.

_That's awfully too bad. Now stop touching my leg and put it in my hands_! I passed it to him as quickly as I could while keeping my eyes on Mr. Packer. My hand had to find its way on its own, and finally grabbed Logan's hand, slipping the piece of paper into his hand ever so carefully. He opened it and smirked at me. Passing me the note again, he made sure to take extra time slipping it into my hand.

_Will I ever be able to find out? Oh, and I'm sorry. I am trying to be a good note-passer, and if I have to touch your leg in the process, I guess you will have to deal with it._ I smirked. He was a desperate one.

"Is there something going on?" Mr. Packer said. Oh shit. The only thing going threw my head is how I was praying to god for him to be addressing anyone else besides me. I slowly looked up, finding everyone staring at me. My insides twisted. Zoey gave me a curious glance. I ignored her.

"Um, no. Why?" I asked. Praying harder than I have ever before. Logan was playing with his thumbs, probably thinking the same thing as me.

"What is in your hands?" Mr. Packer asked, walking closer. I closed my eyes. Wanting to be in the deepest, darkest hole. "A note?" He asked. Help me! I looked at Logan, begging for help, he shrugged. I stayed silent. There were a few other students whispering to each other. "Can I see that?" He asked while holding out his hands. I can perhaps stall until the bell rang. I took a glance at the clock. There was no way I could stall for ten whole minutes. Impossible. I hoped for a fire drill. Or lightning to strike, but that plan failed also. I could use a bit of sarcasm. I thought a minute...

"Why do you need to see my paper?" I asked in a rude voice. Logan raised both his eyebrows as if not believing what I was doing. I would kill myself before that note got into the teacher's hands.

"I have my reasons," he replied, hand still out ready to grasp my note.

"Yes, but isn't that invading private property?" Maybe this whole stalling deal could possibly work. He took the note right out of my hands.

"A note, I see." He said, interested, and opened it. "If you weren't being so rude I would not resort to reading it." I think my whole face went completely red. Logan looked worried too. "Who were you writing to?" He asked.

"Me," Logan confessed while raising his hand.

"Come on! Read the note!" Some kid yelled. I turned towards them and looked at them with much loath.

"Hmm, I see," Mr. Packer said, and went on with reading the whole note. Everyone around the room was laughing. My hatred towards everyone in this room right now was indescribable.

"I guess one detention wasn't enough for you two," Mr. Packer said while crumbling up the note and tossing it into the garbage. "After school, you know the drill."

"Perfect," I mumbled.

The rest of the day was relatively normal, until once again I had detention with Logan. Alone, I made my way back to his room, the second time in the last two days! Logan was already seated on one far side.

"Now, I don't want Logan touching your leg or anything again, so sit over that side," Mr. Packer greeted, obviously happy with his own sickening cruel joke. I groaned. I will never live this down for as long as I stay alive. I was on the other side, and turned to face Logan. He did the same. I don't think Mr. Packer will leave us alone this time. He stayed at his desk working on some kind of papers. I could care less.

Logan and I were looking at each other, and he raised his eyes in a suggestive manor. I simply rolled my eyes. He mouthed simple words to me so that I would be able to understand. 'Tell me.'

'No' I mouthed back.

'Please?'

'No'

'Why not?' He asked. I simply shrugged. He took a long sigh, and Mr. Packer glanced over. I looked the other direction, acting like I was no part in this whole scam. I stayed that way for about ten minutes, trying to entertain myself, but it wasn't working. I glanced back at Logan to find that he was staring at me.

'What the fuck?' I asked, while mouthing out the words slowly so he would understand. He mimicked me by shrugging.

'Brat' I mouthed, and turned away. Laying my head on the uncomfortable wooden desk I tried to fall asleep. It wasn't helping. I tried everything, but was getting too bored. I became antsy in my desk. Praying to god for time to go faster.

"Get out of here. I don't want to see another note again," Mr. Packer finally said after awhile.

"Finally," I groaned, and tried to get out of there as fast as I could. As soon as I got out of the doors, the halls were completely empty. I felt someone lift me up behind me.

"AHH! What are you doing?" I screamed. He held onto me. He was holding me up by my stomach, and I tried my best to get down. "Logan! Get off!" I squealed.

"Not until you tell me what that was about!" He yelled back, half jokingly, half serious. Whoa, I didn't see THAT one coming. Of course I am being sarcastic.

"No!" I yelled, and finally managed to get out of his grasp. I ran as fast as I could. All the way to Brenner Hall where the rest of our group would be. My heart was beating so fast. I glanced behind me to find Logan awhile back. I simply laughed.

"What?" Logan yelled from across the distance we were.

"You!" I screamed. A couple students were giving us weird glances.

"I will get you Dana!" Shouted Logan, and began to start running.

"Gotta' catch me to kill me!" I said, while trying to get to the gang as fast as I could. Typical line, yes I know. I ran all the way into the lounge where everyone was. All giving me quizzical looks.

"Long story," I said finally as Logan trudged into the room soon after. I glanced at Nicole who had tears streaming down her face. Oh my god. I have never seen her look like this. Well, sure if some boy broke her heart, but, was it Jason? I usually wouldn't care, but somehow, I am interested.

"Umm, Nicole, what's wrong?" I asked, from PURE curiosity.

"MY MOTHER IS GETTING MARRIED THIS WEEKEND!"

* * *

Okay, cliffy. My apologies. Yet, not another very eventful chapter. But you do need to read it. Important. There was a bit of DL fluff, I know you all have been dying for. Well, please review!

_--- Brittany_


	8. What could go wrong?

I was looking at stories I haven't updated in some-time. This was the one. I also felt in the mood to write in my creepy-like way too. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! This is, basically, and kind of the beginning of the rest. If you catch my drift. This will be setting up the basic story line and place where this whole story will take place. Anyways, just read in-between the lines and you will get where I am going at.

**Chapter 8**

**Dana POV**

* * *

"_MY MOTHER IS GETTING MARRIED THIS WEEKEND!"_

* * *

My heart dropped in pity to Nicole. Poor Nicole. It would definitely suck if my mother would remarry to another guy.

"THIS WEEKEND!" She shrieked again, tears spilling from her eyes. Wow, even worse. "I HAVE MET THE GUY ONE TIME!" She choked, wiping her tears away. "Only once," she concluded, calming herself down. Standing in silence, I heard Logan shift behind me.

"Nicole, it's alright. At least you get out of PCA for a little bit this weekend," Zoey tried to assure her.

"Yeah, think of it as a mini-vacation," Chase tried assuring while Zoey comforted. It wasn't working, and I could tell.

"I leave this Friday night, and come back Tuesday morning." Nicole announced as tears stopped falling. "The wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner is Saturday, the day after I get there, and the actual wedding and reception is Sunday."

"It's alright Nicole. Did you tell your mom how you feel?" Zoey asked.

"Yes."

"And…?" Michael asked, butting himself in.

"It didn't help at all. She said, 'why can't you just be happy for me?'" Nicole answered, looking pale. "But there is only one thing that is keeping me sane through this whole thing," Nicole said, as she wiped all her tears away, and her face brightened. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach she was going to say something like, 'because I have great friends like you guys!' And go all, mushy-gushy on us, and ask for a big group hug. Revolting, just the thought of it.

"And that is…?" Logan asked, waiting for an answer. It's the first time I heard him say anything through this whole episode.

"SHE SAID I CAN INVITEMY GOODFRIENDS!" Nicole squealed, and her face brightened even more, as if she just won the lottery. "I AM INVITING YOU GUYS! MY MOTHER CONTACTED THE DEAN, AND HE SAID IT WAS ALRIGHT SINCE IT IS A HOLIDAY WEEKEND!" Oh my god. I couldn't decide if this was going to be good or bad. "You just have to get permission from all your parents," she said, motioning to us. I certainly was speechless. "You all HAVE to come!" Nicole basically begged.

"I will definitely ask!" Zoey said, sounding almost, excited? I looked behind me at Logan, and he raised his eyebrows in an oh-well sort of way.

"Me, Zoey, and Dana will share a room, and you boys will share one!" Nicole said, smiling. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I mean, the group, a nice house, no school. The group. Meaning Logan. Oh god. This is not good, not good at all. I think my face went pale.

"Dana, you okay?" Michael asked giving me a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I, uh, can't wait!" I lied, right threw my teeth. Logan gave me a puzzled look, I simply shrugged.

"You all will figure out further information if you go! And when you get there of course," Nicole said, while getting herself up. At least she's a lot better than before. It's not like I want her to completely flood our dorm with her tears. "See you all later! I need to know as soon as possible though."

"Bye Nicole," We all said in unison. I plopped down in my seat laying my head in my hands. Waiting for someone to start talking first.

"Well, I want to go. It will help Nicole a lot," Zoey said, while looking both ways as to make sure Nicole wasn't in site.

"Thank god that idiot Jason isn't going," I muttered. Zoey shot me a glare and Logan smirked. The rest took no notice what-so-ever. "My bad, my bad," I said, with a roll of my eyes. I began to rub my temples with both of my hands; I had such a head ache from such a long day.

"Problem?" Logan asked. I glanced up to see who he was addressing this to, and he was looking at me.

"Head, ache," I breathed out looking away from him and closing my eyes, still massaging. I soon felt hands take mine's place and massaging my temples. Immediately, I jumped from the quick contact. Looking behind me, I saw Logan standing there looking down.

"Logan, what the-"

"Logan, what are you _doing_?" Zoey asked strangely.

"She has a headache, and it's my fault, the least I could do," there was something in his voice telling me this wasn't a good idea, or I was set up for something.

"Whatever. Right hand, a little up," I ordered.

"Well, well, well. Yes ma'am," Logan said.

"You're so funny," I groaned sarcastically. He kept massaging, in a perfect rhythm, perfect pressure. I moaned from the lack of pain that subsided from Logan's head-massage.

"See, look at what I can do to her," Logan said to no one in particular. My eyes darted open, and Michael looked over questionably. Shooting up from my seat, pushing it back in the process, and hitting Logan, knocking his hands off of me I was about to scream in frustration.

"Get those hands off of me! I don't know where they have been!" I yelled, even though his hands were already off.

"You didn't seem to mind before, or last night," Logan said, an eyebrow raised. His goal in life is to make mine a living hell. Now, Chase and Zoey were looking at us with questionable looks.

"Oh, you little-" I started, too mad to even think of anything to say.

"Little what Dana?" He asked. Thinking he was in control. And damn, he was.

"UGH! YOU PIG!" I shouted in frustration and stalking off to my dorm. A few students gave me awkward glances. Logan is a pig, a disgusting pig. He knew he almost had completecontrol. He knew too much. Opening my dorm door, I saw Nicole with her suitcase on her bed, packing. Already, well, I wouldn't expect anything less of Nicole.

"Dana! Hi! Are you going to come this weekend?" She greeted very bubbly.

"I have to ask, let me call my mother," I said, while digging through my purse to find my cell phone. Ha, found it.

"Hello?" My mother asked in her sweet-innocent voice.

"Hi mom," I said, in almost a nervous tone.

"Dana! Dear, how have you been?" She asked lightening up. I cringed when she addressed me as 'dear.'

"Good, listen, my friend Nicole, one of my roommates," I started.

"The hyper one you always complain about?" She asked, thank god Nicole didn't overhear.

"Yeah that one. Anyways, her mother is getting married this weekend, and she wants to know if we can come in with her to the weeding for the weekend," I said, addressing the question to my mother.

"Well, how much do I have to pay?" She asked, her light mood dropping a bit. Taking my hand, and covering the mouth piece, I asked Nicole.

"Oh, nothing. My mother is paying for it all, she is remarrying to this rich guy. The only good thing throughout this whole deal. That's the only reason she is letting me bring my best friends," Nicole answered, turning her attention back to packing.

"Her mother is paying for everything," I said, as I uncovered the mouth piece so I could talk again.

"Well that's nice of her. I guess I don't have a problem with it, I will need to talk to her mother about it, what's her number?" My mom asked. Once again, I covered the mouth piece and asked. Nicole gave me the number, and I told my mom.

"Well, I will call you back with my decision Dana."

"Hurry, I need to know soon," I pushed.

"You will, bye now," She said, and I heard a click. Taking a glance at my closet I realized I have nothing suitable for the wedding.

"Nicole, I have nothing nice to wear for a formal wedding," I said, almost in regret.

"It's okay Dana, I figured you wouldn't, so Friday when we get there, well, after we get there, you, Zoey, and me will go shopping for the wedding. I am my mother's bridesmaid so I already have my dress. Thinking a moment, I agreed.

I mean, what possibly could go wrong?

* * *

**Well, there you go. Chapter eight. Hope you enjoyed. It gets better in the next few chapters. More, interesting I should say. Well, please review so I know if you all like it.**

**--Brittany (BRiTSTER WILL CONQUER ALL)**


	9. Welcome Dana

Well, a couple people have been begging me to update it. And look, I'm **sorry** the past couple chapters didn't have a call or anything. I'm sorry, but if I want this story to flow right, I can't have a phone call in every chapter. It will be too much. But don't worry. It has been a couple chapters, so I have decided to put one in this chapter. It goes along with the story perfectly too. So it's good you all wanted it, so I thought of it. Thanks for all your reviews! I don't know where Nicole lives, so I am having her live in Everett Washington, where my father used to live. I did not bullshit this whole thing, because I got a one hour geography lesson from him, describing the view, flights, and how you can get a straight flight from Los Angeles to Seattle Washington. Both international flights. Anyways, it's all realistic, so on with the story.

**Chapter 9**

**Dana POV**

* * *

_I mean, what possibly could go wrong?_

* * *

The week flew by as normal as you can get. Nothing new, or out of the ordinary happened, and I was finally back to myself. The calls, I mean, they were probably just some prank calls some kid in this school dared another to do. We all have gotten permission from their parents to go to Nicole's mother's wedding this weekend.

Thank god I can get out of here. Apparently Nicole, Zoey, and I are sharing a room, supposedly Nicole's room. The boys, I believe are sleeping in their guest room, or something like that. I don't care. All that matters is getting a break from PCA.

Our flight leaves around 4:30 PM tonight out of Los Angeles. It will be approximately a one hour and thirty minute flight to Seattle. We have to get at the airport about 2:30 PM so we have to call a cab in the next thirty minutes. It's 1:00PM right now, and can you imagine the cost of our cab? Phew, thank god Nicole's mother and fiancé is paying for everything, including our dresses. In some way, I do feel bad though. It's like, I am stealing their money. I barely like Nicole, I guess that is why I feel so guilty. Sure, she is a friend, but not one I would take back to my house, or anything.

All packed, and ready to go. The feeling is great. No, I am not going to lie, I am excited about a whole, free weekend with these people. They, of course, after all are my friends. My best friends here.

"I just called the cab! I am so excited!" Nicole gushed, clicking her cell phone shut.

"I still can't believe my mom is letting me go. She wasn't about to, and finally I convinced her!" Michael said, trudging along with the rest of us towards the front entrance.

"Me too, it was hard. Going to a girl's house for the weekend." Nicole giggled. "But she finally gave in when she talked to Nicole's mom."

"Mine didn't care one bit. They said, 'have fun' with no concerns," Logan bragged while texting, I do believe.

"Do you ever put that cell phone down?" I asked bitterly. He always had it out, texting.

"I have people I need to contact," Logan said, smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Raising my eyebrows, I asked sarcastically, "People talk to you? Why?"

"Just because you HAVE no people to text, is no reason to rag on me."

"Excuse me?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. Luggage in hand.

"Dana, keep walking," Zoey warned, while fixing the sunglasses that were on top of her head.

"You heard me," Logan said. I KNEW he was trying to get under my skin. I just knew it. Ignoring it, I kept walking. Students giving us six strange glances.

"Oh look!" Nicole screamed, turning to us, and pointing. "The cab is here!" She began to fast walk, we all tried to keep up while walking but it was no use.

"Screw it," I whispered, and ran. Everyone else began to run.

"How are we all going to fit in here?" Michael asked, confused.

"Watch," Nicole answered. Just as she said that, another cab soon pulled up behind the first one. Logan gave a disgusted look.

"Get over it," I said to him. He sneered.

"Pick which one you want to go in," Nicole said, and I immediately went over to the second cab. It was a younger guy that looked very fine. I am a girl too, okay? Nicole followed me, probably thinking the same thing.

"Hey! I am not going to be left with all boys!" Zoey said, making her way over to our cab.

"Looks like it's us three, and you three!" Zoey said lifting her suitcase and putting it in the trunk.

"Not exactly," Logan said walking over and setting his suitcase in the trunk.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"About to annoy the hell out of these girls. See you at the airport!" He yelled getting into the seat next to me.

"Do not touch me, or talk to me!" I said, before even moving.

"I take it you two dislike each other?" The cab driver said with a tiny laugh.

"Very much so!" I yelled turning my back on him, and facing the girls. I heard the car start, and felt us start to pull away.

"You know what?" I asked, turning towards Logan again after about five minutes.

"And what is that babe?" He asked, eyebrows raised, as if taunting me.

"Don't call me that. And you probably made Michael and Chase really mad!" I said, giving him a dirty look.

"And your point is…?" He asked, slightly turning his head.

"Ugh! Apparently you don't care," I said in disgust.

"Since when have you cared about people?" He asked me.

"I care about people!" I said, of course I do. I am not THAT cold.

"Uh huh." He said, turning back towards the window. We finally arrived at the Los Angeles national airport. Not much to see around here, meaning not much scenery.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Michael asked, coming over to us with his luggage. Chase followed close behind.

"Like I said, wanted to annoy them," Logan said, taking his suitcase out of the trunk. As soon as we all got our luggage, we paid the two cab drivers, and went inside to go through security, baggage check, and etc.

After going through everything, we arrived at the boarding area, and finally sat down.

"This is so boring, waiting like this," Logan moaned.

"Get over it pretty boy," I said, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. Carry-on bag sitting on my lap. Putting my i-pod in, I was about to sleep, until they announced we were boarding the plane. Since we were all older than fourteen, we were aloud to board, without being minors.

"Have a safe and enjoyable flight," the flight attendant greeted. I nodded, looking for my seat. They had two seats together, on each side. I saw what row I was in, and immediately took the window seat. I didn't even want to look who I was seated by. Slowly turning my head, I realized it was just Michael. Phew. Nicole got seated with Zoey. Whoa, didn't see THAT one coming. Sarcastic. Then, Chase and Logan.

The flight was pretty quick, and wasn't that horrible. Michael and I really didn't talk to each other, so I naturally listened to my i-pod, while Nicole and Zoey were chatting up a storm. Typical. I felt the plane begin to descend, and saw the seat belt sign lighten back up. My ears were still hurting, and they wouldn't pop! I put my i-pod back in my bag, and simply waited for us to land.

"Welcome to Seattle Washington everyone. I hope your flight was enjoyable. The current time is 5:56 PM and current temperature is 56 degrees. You may now turn on your cell phones, or any other electrical devices you may have with you. Have a great time." The attendant said while putting her speaker back up. I turned on my cell phone, and buried it into my pocket. Everyone got up from their seat, and got their bags if they needed to from the compartments above their heads. We made our way out, and to baggage check.

"My mom said she will be waiting by the baggage check!" Nicole said, getting happier by the second. All of a sudden, I felt my pocket vibrate. Taking out my cell phone, I stopped and flipped it open. The rest of them came to a stop, and glanced at me.

The voice was the same as the previous calls I had received. Deep, and raspy. He spoke...

"Welcome to Seattle Dana."

* * *

**Well, I guess you can call that a cliffy. There was your call! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks again everyone for supporting this story. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have all your support, my loyal reviewers. At the end of all my stories, I will put another chapter, but it will be a thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I will list all the names of all my reviewers, in order. (I will be doing that for Alone With You, after I finish, which will be shortly)**

**Thanks, and please review.**

**--Brittany.**


	10. You WHAT?

I had so many encouraging reviews for this chapter, I decided, it would be nice to update this faster for you all. Thank you so much, I think it actually may have been my most-reviewed chapter yet! I can't thank everyone enough! **Oh, and I am sorry, I didn't know Nicole lived in Kansas, I guess I missed that whole part**. Oh well, I have never been there, and don't know much about it, but I know more about Seattle, so I hope even though this part doesn't follow the show, you still like it just as much. Sorry.

**Chapter 10**

**Dana POV**

-----

"_Welcome to Seattle Dana."_

-----

Immediately, I hung up. This was my break from everything. My little get-away, and I wasn't going to let some idiot trying to prank call me ruin it! I don't know what he is trying to do, but it needs to stop. One, it's annoying, two, my friends keep questioning me, and three, it is scaring the hell out of me. Yes I admit it for god's sake, I am scared.

"What was that about?" Chase asked giving me a strange look. See what I mean? Causing these people to question me.

"Wrong number," I lied, but then it hit me.

The one thing that was keeping me sane and together.

Chase is right here when I got the call. That meant it's none of my friends prank calling me.

But, it can still be someone from PCA. Okay, so yes, I am still sane.

"There they are!" Nicole squealed, but then suddenly, it looked like her heart dropped. I looked over to where she was pointing to, then realized her almost-step-father was standing right by her mother waiving.

"Come on," Nicole sighed, and began slumping over to where they were standing.

"Cheer up Nicole!" Zoey assured, adjusting her backpack that was attached to her shoulders.

"Yeah, he is rich, you'd be living a life like me," Logan said, eyes glazed over as if he is imagining his own wonderful life. Screw him. My head spun around, making my hair fly everywhere to look at him. Shooting daggers with my eyes, I turned back around, ready to meet Nicole's mother and her fiancé.

"Mom!" Nicole slid her back pack off her shoulder, and hugged her mom. She was standing on her tip-toes, her arms tightly around her mothers neck.

"Hi Nicole! It's only been a couple weeks since I have last seen you. It's not like it's been forever," her mother smiled. She looked like a sweet lady, a lot like Nicole. Brown hair, same facial structure. Except she had different eyes. Must be her real fathers, but I don't want to bring that up.

"Hello Nicole," the man right next to Nicole's mother greeted. Looking him up and down, I realized he was very proper. Wonderful. Back straight, arms to side, chin up, the whole deal!

"Hi Kenny," Nicole waved, smile fading, and she stayed back away from him. Not shaking his hand, not hugging him, although I completely understand. Sort of.

"And you two must be Zoey and Dana," her mother sweetly said looking both of us over. Zoey wasn't speaking, so I decided to introduce myself. How unlike myself.

"I'm Dana, and that's Zoey," I introduced us.

"Good, I am so glad to have you two here at my wedding. She shot Kenny a small smile.

"I am Logan, Malcolm Reese's son, this is Michael, and that's Chase," Logan jumped in, introducing all three of them. I rolled my eyes, and realized Nicole's soon-to-be step father Kenny was staring at me. My eyes slightly widened, then came back to normal. His face was blank, and he looked away. Very, creepy. Suddenly, I felt the urge to turn my phone off. Why? I honestly don't know. It'd make me feel better. Very 'under the radar,' I slipped my phone out, and turned it off. A rush of relief fell over me.

Everyone was still getting acquainted while we all walked over, and grabbed our luggage off the moving conveyer belt.

"So how does it feel to be Malcolm's son?" Kenny asked in his proper tone.

"Great, I mean, I have looks, money, everything," he smiled. Then it faded, "Well, not exactly everything I want," he glanced away. Avoiding eye contact with anybody here.

"Well, we are both glad to have you all. Well, you boys are going to have to come with us for the girls dresses," she said, and there were a few sighs shared. "Yes, I know, you don't want to. But life is full of 'I don't want to."

Her mother and Kenny began walking towards the exit, and all six of us followed, wheeling our suitcases behind us and our carry-on backpack on our backs.

"Home," I heard Nicole mutter. She sighed, and seemed to take in a deep dramatic breath of the fresh air as soon as we walking outside. The parking garage was full of everyone's cars and we finally arrived at Kenny's car. Wow, a Lexus SUV. Nice. I wouldn't doubt it to be Kenny's. I glanced at Zoey, and she looked back. She probably had the same thought as me.

Kenny clicked his unlock button on his keys, and opened the back. We all shoved out luggage into the back while Kenny opened the doors to the car. He got into the drivers seat, while Nicole's mother got into the passenger seat.

"Sorry, it may be a tight squeeze with all of your bags, but we will make it. It's the biggest car I have. I couldn't bring the Porsche. We all wouldn't fit," he laughed, as if bragging. Her mother smiled, and my mouth was gaped open. A Porsche? Holy cow. Logan nodded as if he understood it. Wait, he probably would. Nicole didn't seem fazed. She probably already knew, with a man like this bragging about everything. We began driving.

"Oh, dear?" Her mother asked sweetly, almost nervously. My eyes wandered up, without moving my head. I was definitely interested.

"Yeah?" Nicole asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well, we aren't exactly going… home," her mother said slowly. Trying to think of a way to say it. Nicole's head popped up.

"What do you mean?" She asked. And I had a good idea where this was going.

"I mean, we moved into Kenny's house," Nicole's mother said, looking into her daughters eyes. Kenny slammed his foot on the brakes and I heard numerous cars' honk. The whole gang, each and every one of their heads popped up.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?" Kenny screamed, putting his foot back onto the pedal. We began going again. I glanced at Chase, and he looked worried. My eyes were wide.

"I didn't… I want-…. I could-… I wanted to break the news t-together!" Nicole's mother lied. Obviously she couldn't break the news to her daughter. Kenny shook his head looking furious.

"WE MOVED INTO HIS HOUSE?" Nicole screeched, as if the fact just hit her. If we weren't trapped in a car, I think she would have run away. I can't imagine how she feels right now.

"Yes darling," her mother said, nervous.

"NOW YOU'RE EVEN TALKING LIKE HIM!" Nicole hollered in outrage, grasping the beige leather seats with both of her hands. My mouth opened, unintentionally. I can't believe she said that. Who knew Nicole had some backbone in her. Okay, maybe that wasn't appropriate.

"Nicole, calm down," her mother tried to calm her down. Kenny stayed silent, like the rest of us in the car.

"NO!" Nicole screamed. She violently fell back into her seat breathing deeply, trying to calm her own self down. Nicole's mother decided to say nothing further, and she turned back into her seat. Wow, I had a feeling this was going to be an uncomfortable weekend.

"This is probably the wrong time to say it, but after we got settled in Kenny's house, and shopped for the girl's dresses, we were going to take you all to this skating rink. It was Kenny's idea, for a small celebration before Sunday." Nicole stayed silent, and her mother took that as a fine. I am guessing. I relaxed back into my seat, and looked out the window.

"Oh, and Nicole?" Kenny asked. "I live two streets away from your mother," he finally said. This weekend will be interesting.

----

**Sorry, no call. You may not understand this, I know chapters are more interesting with calls, but I am not going to have one for every single chapter. There might be one in the next chapter. In fact, I know there will be. Next chapter will be cute, freaky, and intense. Well, I hope. So, please review, and the faster you review, the faster I get this next chapter out.**

**--Brittany**


	11. Farfetched? Part 1

Okay, I have decided to update this. I told you all this would be a good chapter. I will try my best to make it a good chapter, and I really do hope you all enjoy it. It may be longer than other ones, I'm not completely sure yet. Just, read and review I guess. **Also, important: I told you there would be a call. There isn't one in this 'update' please don't get mad. This is too long, to put in one whole chapter, but I am splitting the chapter in two. (Same chapter, but two different updates) I apologize.** This chapter, (in the beginning) I had to get everyone used to a new environment, which they would be staying at for the rest of this story. It's quite useful if you read it, because it will help you understand better, later on in this story. Just a few hints. Read on, and I am sorry this is so late being updated.

**Chapter 11 _Part 1_**

**Dana POV**

* * *

"_Oh, and Nicole?" Kenny asked. "I live two streets away from your mother," he finally said. This weekend will be interesting._

* * *

I mean, seriously. Nicole is beyond mad, she's moving out of her parent's house, we six are staying at a house, together, and I don't know what else but I will think of more reasons. We mainly stayed quiet the rest of the ride to Kenny's house. As we pulled up, my mouth was opened slightly from shock. His house was huge! Logan scoffed, and I silently laughed.

"Mines bigger," Logan said quietly, only letting me hear. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" I questioned.

"You bet," he answered and walked off to meet up with everyone else. Damn tease. I'm serious; you can never tell anything from him. It's not like I care much, I'm just stating a point. Sighing, I sped my pace up meeting up with everyone else. Kenny opened the garage so we could walk in through that door.

It was amazing. The house. It was all, modern looking. The couches, and paintings, and tables. I loved those kind of designs in houses, modern-design. There just, simply was no other way to describe this than amazing.

"Now, you girls, I am going to show you to your rooms, while Kenny shows you boys to your rooms," her mother said, and began walking into a huge room with silver tiles on the ground, and white walls. There were two sets of staircases that curved outward, and then met into the upstairs hallway. It was an amazing entry room. I wouldn't be surprised if we each had our own rooms.

"Well, you girls will each have your own rooms," wow, I am good, "but I don't know if you want to share, or just have your separate rooms."

"Separate," we three said in unison.

"Well then, it's settled. Oh, Nicole, I want to show you too your new room privately. I put each of your names on the front of the door. It is down this long hallway, including the boy's rooms," her mother said. There was a big grin plastered onto my face. This was going to be one awesome weekend. I heard the boys coming up from behind us.

"Down this hall, is you're rooms, and the girl's rooms," Kenny said, and Logan's face formed into a quite large smile heading to my direction. "May I remind you at night you STAY in your own rooms," Kenny said, "boys." Kenny and Nicole's mother chuckled.

"Come on Nicole." Nicole walked away with her Mother towards a door near the end of the hallway. Immediately, I looked at the names on each of the doors. On one side, there was Zoey's room, then mine. Down the hall a bit, was Nicole's room, and across from Zoey was Michael, across from me was Chase, and down not exactly across from Nicole's room, but near hers was Logan's. Is that confusing? Not really. If you think about it.

"You all get settled in, and when you are done, meet down at the kitchen," Kenny said. Pondering a moment, I decided to speak.

"Where is the kitchen?" I asked, unsure.

"Just down the steps, take the same way as you did when you were coming up, and the archway by the garage door. Walk through there, and you will be in the kitchen."

"Thanks," I mumbled, and slightly opened the door to 'my' temporary room for the weekend.

I gasped.

And I never gasp. It was amazing. There was this huge window, a reddish burgundy color. I slightly opened it, and although there were some houses in the way, you still had a nice view of the Pacific Ocean. There was no porch, or balcony with was a bit disappointing, but alright with me. The bed was at least queen size with matching bed spread which matched the curtains. There was a cream colored table, with a normal sized TV sitting on it, and white doors that lead to a closet. The floors where tan, and the walls where a lighter cream color.

I wouldn't mind living in this room.

Still looking at what other surprises my room could hold, I set my cell phone down on the bedside table, and gently threw my suitcase on top of my bed. Every so often, a gentle breeze of cool air would blow across my cheek. The air conditioning vent was also angled perfectly. Perfect, this house is just, perfect.

Knock.

I went over to my door, to see Zoey standing there.

"Nice room," she said, looking around. Turning my head around, and taking a look at my room, I silently agreed.

"Well, Nicole already went down, so I wanted to walk with someone because I don't know my way back," Zoey explained, looking at me.

"I get it. Let me just grab my cell phone," I said, and began walking down with Zoey. As we were strolling down the stairs, someone came up from behind me, and poked me in my side. Squealing, I turned around, and hit the person behind me. It was my reflex, okay? And let me tell you something, I never squeal.

"Jesus Christ Dana!" Logan said, slowly caressing his arm where I hit him.

"Don't say that!" Zoey urged.

"Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ," Logan repeated, to irritate Zoey.

"Someone can get offended by that!" Zoey said, jumping off the last step like a six year old.

"Watch him get shot," I smirked, feeling my phone vibrate. Swiftly, I flipped it open, and read my text.

**can u guys come back 2 the room? me and Michael r lost.**

Slightly I laughed, and began walking up the steps again. When people text like that, it does tend to bug me. I don't know why either.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked following me.

"Yeah," Zoey agreed, and followed also, "I am not going down there by myself."

"Chase and Michael are lost."

"It's not that hard," Logan mumbled as we made our way back up to their room. Looking to my sides, I saw pictures of Nicole and her mother. They must have taken them from their house, and hung them here.

"Yeah, we really didn't know where to go," Michael said, coming out of Chase's room, "dude, come on." Chase walked out, and all together we walked down, Logan leading the way.

Figures.

"There you all are. Do you like your rooms?" Her mother greeted, as we walked through the door that lead to the kitchen. Her mother was leaning on a counter, by Kenny, and Nicole was sitting on one of the bar stools. The whole kitchen was stainless steel, and connected to another living room. It was one big area, and by the kitchen was a sunroom, with windows all around.

"Yeah, mine is amazing," Zoey said.

"Yeah," we all murmured in agreement. Kenny nodded, obviously pleased with himself. I can see Logan being like that. I definitely could.

"Well, I'm glad you like that, do you all want to head to the skating rink?" Her mother asked. Slightly, I smiled, back where I lived, we used to skate every Friday night, and I don't usually brag, but I was pretty darn good.

"Yeah!" We all said, excited.

"Mmhmm," Nicole sighed while getting up from her bar stool, and walking over to the rest of us. Nicole's mom walked out into the garage, scooting into the drivers seat. I'm guessing Kenny wasn't coming.

"I'm going to drop you all off, then pick you up after a couple hours. While your there, I'm going out to decide which dresses I want to get you two girls for my wedding," she smiled.

"Your mom is so cool Nicole," Zoey said, and her mother slightly smiled.

"Call me Kendra."

Kendra, pretty name, and her mother is a very pretty woman. One of those moms all kids wish they had. Nicole looked away, still unhappy about this whole situation, and suddenly I felt a poke in my back. Turning my head quickly, I immediately looked at Logan.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Don't look at me!" He said, waving his arms, "you always seem to suspect it's me," he paused for a moment. "OR," he said, as if a light bulb was going off in his head. Ha, I highly doubt that, "Maybe you just always wish it was me."

"You're not pathetic," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm the one who poked you," Chase said, raising his hand as if guilty for a crime.

"Yes…?" I said, slightly turning my head awaiting an answer.

"I was wondering…" He said, as if deciding to ask me, "what was going on that one night, the boys told me about it." Shooting a 'I'm going to murder you' glare towards Logan and Michael, I answered Chase.

"Why don't you ask the two dimwitted fruit lopes who already told you half the story?" I said, in an evil tone. Dimwitted fruit lopes. We were in a car with Nicole's mother, what was I supposed to say? Chase said nothing, and I turned back around.

"Oh, mom!" Nicole said, seeming to be getting happier. "It's my favorite place! I always used to come here! Thanks," Nicole said, looking at the stone building with neon lights surrounding it. I'm guessing it was the skating rink.

"Here is some money, which should cover you guys until eleven thirty tonight, where I will pick you up. Kenny and I have some planning to do before tomorrow. Extra setting up," Kendra smiled, handing Nicole money. We all piled out of the car, ready to go. While Nicole said goodbye to her mother, I re-adjusted my jacket.

"Need a little help readjusting that?" Logan asked with his smirk.

"No thanks," I said sweetly, but sarcastically. Letting him know I'm not taking his crap.

"Well I think you would be more comfortable with it off," he smiled. Typical teenage boy, what a prick.

"I think not," I replied, and saw Nicole shut the door and race over to us.

"Okay, let's go!" Nicole said, fast-walking to the entry door. We walked inside, and it was a small room, with a ticket booth type thing inside. I thought this was a skating rink. It looks more like a jail cell. Unintentionally, I began to laugh out loud.

"What the hell Cruz?" Logan asked a puzzled look on his face. Immediately, I stopped laughing, and my serious face was 'on'. "I swear you are like some psychopath or something out to kill everyone."

"Maybe I am, or perhaps I'm not," I simply put it, my cheeks forming a mischievous smile. Chase gave me a strange look before starting off again, anxious to arrive inside. Logan slightly shook his head, before joining the rest of us. We paid our way in, and looking behind me, I saw Kendra pulling out and driving away.

"Do you need skates?" The man at the ticket window said, wiping his hands on his pinstriped work shirt.

"Yes," Nicole said, handing the fifty over, "all of us."

Handing our tickets back, he pressed a button, and said, "In through this door."

Walking through, there were neon lights flashing, and dancing all over the walls. Tables were scattered around throughout a sitting area, there was a big skating rink in the middle, and a concession stand with arcade games placed around. A couple doors were around, for exits, and by the looks of it, there were many people sneaking out. There is probably a whole other party outside. Besides that, it seemed fun, and was worth a try. All six of us sat at a table and put our skates on.

"Are you new here?" A girl with a messy brunette bun on top of her head asked out of no where. She was actually quite pretty. Except the whole short-shorts and spaghetti shirt on. Making her look like a complete slut.

"Visiting," Logan said, leaning back on the chair, playing it cool. He took control of this situation, and why am I not surprised?

"Well that's good," she said, tilting her head to the side and biting her lip. What was she trying to do? "Maybe I can show you around," she said, looking directly at Logan. Then her grin flashed to Chase and Michael, "you two too." Getting aggravated, and the look on Zoey's face, I stood up without a word. Zoey and Nicole joined, and we all skated off, making our way to the concession stand, leaving the boys behind. Without a look back.

"Those pigs," I stated handing over a couple dollars for a Pepsi.

"I know," Nicole sighed, rolling over to the table, she took a seat.

"Stupid hormonal-crazed boys," Zoey added, plopping down, and me right after her with my Pepsi, careful not to spill it all over the place.

"They see one pretty girl, and they go in the whole wide-eyed, mouth-to-the-floor mode," I sighed, taking a sip. It's watered down, but I was thirsty. I haven't had anything to drink since the flight.

"It's like, they have never seen one before," Nicole pointed out.

"Skank," I mumbled through my tightly clenched teeth. I saw Nicole and Zoey from across me get wide-eyed. My head spun faster than a tornado and I came face to face with the girl.

"Who's a skank?" The girl asked, hands on hip as if being rebellious. I think I'm about to get into a cat fight. I can take her. Maybe, I shouldn't. Logan, Michael, and Chase were standing behind her, as if backing her up. There we go, I can take my anger out on them.

"Are you three now on her side? After knowing her for a total of," taking a glance at my risk, to add to the effect, I went on, "about three minutes."

"We aren't picking sides, we are out of this," Chase said, taking a step back, with his arms raised defensively. Logan had one of those looks like he was about to do something.

"You might be out of this, but I am taking Morgan's side on this," he smiled.

"The only reason you are taking that sluts side, is to get me annoyed," I said, evil dripping onto each word.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," Morgan said, "who do you think you are, calling me a slut?"

"I think I'm Dana Cruz, and I also think I wasn't talking to you," I said, almost regretting it. A couple more teens circled us, watching.

"Maybe I am Dana, or perhaps I'm not," Logan said, trying to be mysterious.

"Oooooo," I said sarcastically, "good comeback. I'm so highly impressed." He was staring at me. "So now this is a staring contest?" I asked, keeping my eyes locked to his. What a nice shade of brown…

"I never said that, did I?" Logan asked, keeping his eyes on mine. It was a silent game between the two of us. We both knew neither of us would back out without a fight.

"No, but you don't say a lot of things, but does it matter?" I asked, but answered before he could, "no." I think we have attracted a lot of attention from others. We always answer each other's question, with another question.

"Look, this is between me and him, I don't know you, you don't know me. Let's keep peace Morgan," I said still looking at Logan.

"Whatever, he's not my type anyways," with those last words, she turned her back to us, walking away.

I decided to have a little fun with my dear friend here, Logan.

"You look awfully cute when you're mad and frustrated," I said, seductively. I can only imagine what Nicole and Zoey are thinking. My vision to my side let me see a couple faces, who went absolutely confused. Wow, hasn't this turned around? Logan's eyes got very wide, and I don't think he could think of anything to answer me with. Straitening up, I stepped closer. Logan stayed as is, staring at me.

"Wh…" He never got around to finishing that sentence. He was still probably in a state of shock. Putting my finger to his lip, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Shh…" I half smiled. This was almost making me sick. Putting my lips to his ears, and still aware of everyone around watching this whole scene, I whispered. "You win." There was a very confused look on his face, and it almost went happy. The only problem, he doesn't know what I am talking about.

Backing up, I smacked him square in the cheek, and hard.

You have no idea how long it's been I have wanted to do it. He just got played. When I smacked him, I could see several people in our audience jump in amusement and shock. Nicole's mouth was to the floor, and Zoey had a wide smile. She was probably smart enough to detect what was going to happen. Logan's hand was placed on his cheek, and he had a look of pain, confusion, and shock on his face. I wiggled my eye brows one last time, grabbed my Pepsi, and made my way off with Nicole and Zoey.

"That was," Nicole started.

"Brilliant." Zoey completed, in a daze.

"Thank you, thank you."

We played a couple video games, skated around, and we were now watching Nicole play a driving game. Logan, Chase and Michael were skating in the open-rink. My gaze switched to Logan, and he was looking at me. Passing by, he made a peace sign with his hand. I smiled.

Slightly I saw him stumble, and he fell.

Flat on his face!

He just, fell!

It was so funny, but I was concerned. It had to be embarrassing. I skated over, only a short distance, laughing. He was lying on his stomach, and he turned. My hand print was still slightly on his cheek. He was laughing too. He stopped laughing, and sat up. There was a silence between us. Looking at me, he answered, being very cheesy but cute.

"I fell for you."

* * *

**Aww, that happened to me. Sort of. I had to add it. I thought it was so cute. Fit in well too. So, I would advise you to read my above author note. Definitely. Anyways, please review. Need to know if you liked. Thanks.**

**--Brittany.**


	12. Farfetched? Part 2

Okay, here is the second part of this chapter. I hope you enjoy, I know it has taken too long. Nothing really to say, except to please review, all of them are appreciated, etc. I used a number of songs in this chapter. You will know why. If you want to know the titles, then here they are, in order. I suggest you listen to these as you read when the lyrics start. The first song is "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead or Alive. The second song was "Mad world" by Gary Jules.

**Chapter 12**

**Dana POV**

* * *

Well wasn't that the cheesiest thing you have ever heard anyone say? It was so cheesy that it was cute.

"Of course you did Logan," I said sarcastically, not wanting to make this into a conversation. I turned around, and walked back to the girls when Logan followed.

"Whatcha' playing?" He asked, resting his arms on the seat Nicole was sitting in.

"Some-driving-game," Nicole sputtered her full concentration on the game. "DARN IT!" She yelled, hitting the game steering wheel.

"Whoa..." I said backing away from the game. "You alright?"

"I was seven points away from a high score!" She said, lifting seven fingers on her hand and shoving them into my face indicating the number seven. She sighed.

"It's alright, they should be doing the dancing anytime now," she said, resting her head in her hand.

"Dancing?" Logan asked confused. Chase and Michael skated over, interrupting.

"Logan! I saw that wipe out," Michael said.

"Yeah dude, that must suck," Chase agreed giving him a pat on the back.

"No shit," Logan said, sarcastically. My mouth formed a half-smile.

"Anyways," Nicole said, going on, "the dancing is where they call you out to the middle of the rink, and turn on music, and everyone just, dances."

"That's it?" Logan asked, as if it were not enough for him.

"I guess, it's pretty fun though," Nicole said shrugging.

"Do they let you dance any way you want?" Logan asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked in outrage. What a pig.

Logan, ignoring my comment proceeded to move on. "I mean, do they have people standing around telling you that you're dancing too dirty, or that..."

"Logan, don't go on. Please," Nicole said. I rolled my eyes, "Yes Logan, they let you dance how you want."

Logan's smirk was the widest I have seen all night.

"The thing is Logan, you're not going to be dancing with anyone but yourself," I said. Before he said anything, I was moving on, "Any girl in their right mind would not dance with you."

"You're telling me that? It's more like any boy in their right mind wouldn't dance within five feet of you Dana!"

"Really now?"

"Yes."

"Are we putting this to a bet by some chance?" I asked head cocked to one side.

"Come on you two," Chase said. We both ignored him.

"Maybe I am. I bet you that you couldn't get two guys to dance with you!" Logan said. "If you win, you get to dance with me."

"Whoa now, that's more like if I lose I have to dance with you." I said in a sly remark.

"Oh, you're so good. We shall all bow down to you the all mighty great Dana." Logan said with an obvious roll in his eyes.

"Bit me." I simply said.

"Why don't you tell me where, and how hard?" He said, making my comment backfire. "Oh wait, I've already done that to you once before," he said, smirk playing on his lips. My mouth dropped to the floor, and my face went blood red. "I recall you quite enjoying yourself in my dorm when…"

"Shut your mouth Logan Reese," I warned being serious.

"Or what?" He asked, winning at this argument. I will not back down.

"You will have to wait and see," I said, then tried to change the subject quickly, "what about this bet?"

"Wait!" Zoey cried out.

"What the… He…His room? You two, were like…" Chase stuttered thinking of the right words to use.

"It's not what you think Chase, so drop it," I said tempted to slap Logan again for bringing this up.

"When will this dancing thing be?" Michael asked Nicole.

"In about five minutes."

"Let's talk about this bet," Logan started again, smug look on his face. He knew he won that argument.

"Fine." Who was seriously going to dance with this fool?

Okay, I'm wrong because I know more than half the girls here would dance with him. Really, I don't know why. I leaned myself on one of my legs my hip out in the open.

"Whoever dances with two people first wins," What a pathetic bet. That's nothing, two people. He will probably whip out his checkbook and pay some people just to win.

"No money can be used in this," I quickly stated.

"I don't need money to get a girl to dance with me," he scoffed at my comment acting superior.

"Are you that sure?" I asked, but before he could answer, I carried on "what are the stakes?"

"If I win, then…" He paused, and slightly pondered for a moment.

"Anytime," I said messing with my nails to show impatience.

"Alright, alright. If I win, then," he got closer to me, and whispered in my ear, "You have to tell me what went on with those calls, and that night." My heart stopped. I nearly forgot about those calls! See what I mean? Logan goes and ruins everything.

Slightly frightened, I thought about what I would want from him. "Okay, then if I win, you're going to be my personal slave the rest of the day," I challenged, hoping to god I would win.

"Fair enough. But wait…"

"What?" I asked.

"How will we tell who wins, because I will certainly not be looking at you the whole time." Ignoring his comment, I thought about what to do. Right about the same time, we both looked over at the gang.

"NO WAY!" Chase said, backing away. "I am NOT getting into this."

"I'll follow you around Logan." Michael said, shrugging off the idea.

"I'll follow Dana," Zoey said, seemingly interested.

"Don't follow us; keep an eye on us basically the whole time, and whoever dances with two people first wins. You two report to each other, then tell us who wins." Logan said.

"You're acting as if this was a mission to save the world," I said, and he then glared at me.

"You got it?" Logan asked Michael and Zoey. They both nodded slowly. He stuck out his hand, and I shook it.

"Deal," we both said at the same time.

"You two are absolutely insane," Nicole sighed, shaking her head. Before we got to answer, the speakers came on.

"_If you want to dance, get out in the middle of the floor before this next song is over."_

"Shall we?" Logan asked, holding out his arm. Sneaky bastard.

"Don't touch me," I said, shoving his arm away from me, and following Nicole. We all arrived in the middle of the skating rink. I looked around, and saw this was like a night club. It was dark, except for the neon lights, and we were all bunched up, closer then arms length. Everyone was crowding in this tight middle circle. There were many skaters still skating around us, circling us.

"Ready for me to win?"

"Of course," I replied in a nasty sarcastic tone. Michael walked closer to Logan, and Zoey came closer to me.

"As soon as this next song starts, then it's time."

Figures, the next song starts.

**_If I, I get to know your name_**

**_Well if I, could trace your private number, baby_**

Pushing my way through the crowded group of people with Zoey right behind me, I tried my best to find a random guy to dance with.

**_All I know is that to me_**

**_You look like you're lots of fun_**

**_Open up your lovin' arms_**

**_I want some, want some_**

My luck was not going well, not at all. All these guys were desperate and disgusting.

It then dawned on me, this was a bet. I needed to win. No matter what it costs.

**_I set my sights on you_**

**_(And no one else will do)_**

**_And I, I've got to have my way now, baby_**

**_All I know is that to me_**

**_You look like you're having fun_**

**_Open up your lovin' arms_**

**_Watch out here I come_**

I finally found someone; they were standing around, bobbing their head to the beat of this fast paced music. Perfect dance music. Taking a quick glance at Zoey, I pointed to him. She nodded, large smile on her face. Taking that as a 'go for it' I walked up to him, confident. Getting his attention, he looked into my eyes.

"Dance?" I asked, how unusual was this? A girl asking some random guy to dance. I look pathetic. He nodded, and then began to bob to the music. Getting closer, I began to dance too. Logan never said how long I have to dance with him; therefore I will make this short. Michael came up from behind me and grabbed me from dancing with I don't know who.

**_You spin me right round, baby_**

**_Right round like a record, baby_**

**_Right round round round_**

**_You spin me right round, baby_**

**_Right round like a record, baby_**

**_Right round round round_**

"What?" I screamed. The music was extremely loud.

"You lost." He simply said.

"HOW DID I LOSE!?" I yelled in complete and utter fury.

"Girls came up to him; he danced with two at a time, and then some. He won Dana," Michael said loud enough so I could hear.

**_I got to be your friend now, baby_**

**_And I would like to move in just a little bit closer_**

**_All I know is that to me_**

**_You look like you're lots of fun_**

**_Open up your lovin' arms_**

**_Watch out, here I come_**

I walked back with Michael, meeting up with Logan. There were so many people everywhere, and it was getting awfully hot. I need water. I can't believe I lost! It's insane. This is cheating.

**_You spin me right round, baby_**

**_Right round like a record, baby_**

**_Right round round round_**

**_You spin me right round, baby_**

**_Right round like a record, baby_**

**_Right round round round_**

**_I want your love..._**

**_I want your love..._**

As we arrived back, Logan was standing there greeting me with a smile. "I won," he bragged.

"I'm surprised though," I said, being serious.

"Why? Because I didn't have to pay anyone?" Logan asked, as if I were so predictable. My hips began to sway with the music unconsciously.

"No, because out of all the things you could have bet, you wanted to know what happened that night." I said frustrated and confused.

**_All I know is that to me_**

**_You look like you're lots of fun_**

**_Open up your lovin' arms_**

**_Watch out, here I come_**

"I wanted to know."

"Why did you want to know so badly?" I asked, as the song was coming close to the end. Michael and Zoey both had left us, and we were there, talking alone.

"I guess I was curious."

**_I want your love..._**

**_I want your love..._**

Why had he been so curious? I will never know. We stood there, kind of awkwardly for a moment, before the next song came on.

_**All around me are familiar faces,**_

_**Worn out places,  
Worn out faces,**  
_

Logan got closer. "Dance with me?" He asked with a serious look on his face. Looking around me, there were none of our friends.

_  
**Bright and early for the daily races,**_

_**Going nowhere,  
Going nowhere,**_

I don't know what it was, but somehow we were dancing. I don't think I ever said yes, or anything. We just, immediately connected.

_**Their tears are filling up their glasses,**_

_**No expression,  
No expression, **_

This is insane, and I can't stop myself. People all around us were slowly rocking to the beat, everyone dancing with each other in groups and pairs. All slowly. We were doing the same, same exact thing.

_**Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow,**_

_**No tomorrow,  
No tomorrow, **_

_  
_Everyone was moving around, and Logan came closer to me. Right against my chest which was rising and falling quite fast.

_  
**And I find it kind of funny,  
I find it kind of sad,**_

This song almost brought tears to my eyes. Not like, literally. It's an expression. I don't know why though. It's an amzing song.

_**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take,**_

It's so true though. The song that is. Logans arms got tighter, almost possesive.

"Don't worry Logan, I'm not going anywhere," I said against his neck. What came over me? My mouth had a mind of its own.

_**When people run in circles,  
It's a very very,  
Mad world,  
Mad world,**_

"I know," He bent down and whispered against my ear, his hot breath tickling me.

_**Children waiting for the day they feel good,  
Happy birthday,  
Happy birthday,**_

None of our friends were in sight, as we kept dancing to this song. Swaying softly to the beat as the music progressed slightly.

_  
**And I feel the way that every child should,  
Sit and listen,  
Sit and listen,  
**_

The song came over my like a million waves that were drowining me. I was getting sucked into the song, and I could relate.

_**Went to school and I was very nervous,  
No one knew me,  
No one knew me,**  
_

Logan started humming along to the song, and I was about to say something sarastic but decided not to. This was our time of peace. A time where we both were going to shut our mouths, and enjoy the moment. This moment that wasn't going to last much longer. It wouldn't last after this.

_**Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson,  
Look right through me,  
Look right through me, **_

We both knew nothing was going to change. This is just a dance after all.

Closer. I was right against him, my head in his neck, and his head on my own head. His hands managed to some how creep into my back pockets of my jeans as we kept rocking to the slow steady beat.

_  
**And I find it kind of funny,  
I find it kind of sad, **_

His head backed away, and in confusion, so did I. I couldn't read him. Usually I can because he has that cocky grin, but his face was blank. The hands somehow slipped out of my pockets, and conncted with my waist. My arms stayed on his back.

_  
**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take, **_

Still slowly swaying. But looking at each other. His face, and mouth were so close to mine.

It's a moment that shouldn't ever happen between us. It has to be from water deprivation. I'm thirsty, and my mouth is dry. My mind is fogged, and why the hell am I getting closer out of my own free will? I can't control it. My mind isn't working, and my body took over. My head tilting the opisite way of Logan without my even realizing it.

_  
**When people run in circles,  
It's a very very,  
Mad world,  
Mad world,  
**_

"FINALLY! Found you too…" Michael yelled, as we jumped apart. His lips were so close, but not close enough.

_**Enlarging your world,  
Mad world...**_

"Yeah, great," Logan said slumply as the song ended, and another fast paced song came on.

"Yeah, where are the rest of everyone?" I asked, ending the other conversation.

"Their all over there. We've been looking for you two. Where you actually…" Michael began.

"Yes Michael, we danced. Free-will, we were bored okay? Now lets go with everyone else," I said, aggrivated. Michael led us to the rest of the group without saying another word and I got weird looks from Logan.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I don't feel like dancing anymore," Nicole said, walking off the floor without hearing our shouts of rebel. Naturally, they all followed besides me and Logan.

Was I going to be here alone with him again?

No, so I followed the rest. I groaned in frustration.

"My mom will be here in twenty minutes Let's wait outside," Nicole suggested. We walked out of the hot neon-lit skate rink into the cold air.

"What now?" Zoey asked digging her feet into the pavement.

"We wait," Nicole said as she leaned against the brick wall. Chase sat on a yellow bar, joined by Michael while I stood there silently. Logan walked towards the dirt, kicking some around with his shoe while running a hand through his hair. Giving him a weird look he didn't noticed, I glanced away. Cars dorve by as we waited, the beams of light hitting me square in the eys almost blinding me.

"Why didn't we stay inside?" Chase finally spoke up, laying his head on the bar. Logan spat at the ground before Nicole started.

"First of all, that's disgusting," Nicole said looking over at Logan. He shrugged not saying anything and Nicole went on, "second of all, it was way to hot in there," she slightly paused and crossed her arms over her stomach, "and third of all, I felt like it."

There had to be another reason besides that, but before I could argue anything her mother pulled up.

"Have a fun time?" She asked with her window down.

"Yeah," we all muttered.

"You don't sound so enthusiastic," Kendra said, smiling while Nicole opened the door and we all piled in. In the same seats as before.

"I won," Logan said as we pulled away.

"So what?" I asked.

"I have proven you and your theories wrong Dana," Logan said. I knew he was back there with a girn.

"Not all of them," I retorted.

"What deal?" Kendra asked, seemingly interested in our conversatoin. Wait, it can't be called a conversation. It's an argument.

"They were arguing and Logan bet he could dance with two people before Dana could," Michael said, before Zoey jumped in.

"Yeah, and they made some weird wager, that we have no idea what it was about."

"And me and Zoey were the judges," Micheal ended.

"That's nice," Kendra said sounding like she didn't care. She probably didn't. She seemed so out of it at the moment, almost daydreaming. I would too if my wedding was Sunday. "Oh! I almost forgot, I got your dresses," she gave us a bright smiles, and my stomach turned. Oh jesus…

"Aww, thank you! What color are they?" Zoey asked, looking very happy. What a ditz'.

"Well, they are a dove grey," she said, and Zoey's face slowly came down from her smile. My eyes lit up. Grey. I can deal with grey.

"Good choice," I noted while tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

We pulled in the driveway of Kenny's house and piled out of the car. It was late.

"It's pretty late you all, why don't you go get ready for bed and meet us back down in the kitchen so we can let you know what's going on," Kendra said as if we were five years old. Making our way up to the room, we all seperated and went our own ways.

"You aren't going to get lost again are you?" Logan said while laughing as he stuck his head out of his doorway. Chase walked out of his room into the hallway joining Logan.

"No!" Chase said defensively. Then started laughing with Logan. I over heard them, what idiots.

I changed into my sweat pants and a tanktop eagerly awaiting the rest of everyone to get ready. My cell phone was on the table, so I picked it up finding immediately there was a call. The same man was back again.

"Dana, Dana, Dana. You may want to bring your cell phone where you go. You never know what can happen. Just a future warning. You shouldn't have left it on that table, by your bed. I couldn't get ahold of you, to tell you the excellent news," he said and paused expecting an answer from me. But I wasn't going to give in. "I'll be at that wedding Sunday. Oh yes indeed. I'm not invited, but I certainly will blend in with all of Kenny's workers. He is too lousy to notice," he said.

Too lousy?

Won't notice?

This is going to fast, what is going on?

"I'll be seeing you there. You won't know me, that's just to bad," he began, and tears were stinging my eyes.

"Why me?" I asked in a soft raspy tone.

"Turn off the water works Dana," he said, which made me want to cry even more. "I've been wanting to meet you for an awfully long time. Sunday may just be that day," he said and hung up.

* * *

_Wow, okay. Long awaitied, but was it worth it? Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you liked it, even if you didn't. _

_--Brittany_


	13. Never Ending

_I'm just going to begin you with one question:_

_Did I ever say the caller was Dana's age?_

**ALSO: The song used in this chapter, is called 'Hey You' by, Pink Floyd.**

**One of my favorites, anyways, I have the lyrics in here, so you can follow along with the music and you will see press play later on in this chapter. That is where you would press play. There is a music intro, which is why there are more words before the lyrics start up. There are two parts in the song where there is a long music section and that is where I have more of the story.  
If you just play the song, read, and make sure your somewhere near the right lyrics- it goes along great. **

_Oh, a second also. My computer is totally screwed up, and my spell check will **not **work with this document for some reason. If I have a couple words misspelled, or grammar mistakes please don't complain about it. I'm really sorry if it bugs you. I will get it finished for any future chapters. _

_

* * *

__Chapter 13 _

_Dana POV_

Oh believe me; I was so very close to calling the police.

I had it dialed, and I was ready to press the green button on my phone.

But what was I supposed to say?

"Yes, I'm Dana Cruz, I'm currently at 'I don't know what address,' and I'm getting strange calls from someone who knows what I'm doing."

Their not likely to believe that one.

"Dana, do you have any clean towels?" Logan asked barging in. Before he could see my tear covered face or my crackly voice, I threw my phone on my bed, and went to the bathroom to retrieve the towel for him.

"Hello?" He asked impatiently. I cleared my voice, and sucked up every ounce in me to reply.

"I'm getting it," I struggled to say. Good, I sounded in my normal tone. Nothing to suspect. While making a quick attempt to dry my face and appear as normal, I walked out of the bathroom, hurling my towel at his face.

"Nice_ toss_ Dana," he seemed to elaborate on the 'toss'.

"Nice_ face_ Logan," I replied shuffling through the oak dressers to obtain my sweat pants.

"You're amazing at those comebacks," he said, doing what I wanted him least to do. Walk over towards me.

"I know, now get out so you can go take your shower," I waved my hand at him assuming he needed the towel for a shower. "You need it…" I mumbled.

"Oh, I'm not taking a shower," he said making his way to my door. In puzzlement, I looked back. "I need it to… Clean up a mess," He said mysteriously and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Be gone," I said as I turned away from him, giving him a flick of my hand.

Before turning around again, I waited a couple minutes, acting like I was messing with my cell phone. Peeking behind me, I saw he was gone. My breath I had been holding has finally come out.

Quickly I changed and made my way back downstairs. No one was around me as I leaped down the long wide sprawl of an overly elite welcome area. Remembering which halls to pass, and which turns to go around, I made my way to the kitchen. Checking first if everyone else was there. Okay, good. I'm last.

"There she is," Zoey greeted, as I shyly walked in the kitchen. I made my way across the newly looking tile flooring over to the barstool. I sat down by Michael and Nicole. The only open seat.

"Okay everyone, we are going to explain what's going on this weekend, I'm sure you are curious. I will first start off with the attire," Kendra began, bringing a couple boxes out of a plastic bag. She opened the boxes and showed us a beautiful dove-gray dress with a lighter white fabric around the waist area. Zoey stood up admiring the dresses.

"Their so… Beautiful," she said slowly, running her hand over the dress. Kendra handed the dress to her.

"It's yours." She dug into the other box, and handed me the dress. "And this is yours."

"I think they should try them on now," Logan smirked.

"Shut up," Zoey said, not liking the awkward situation.

"No, no. I think that is a good idea. There is a bathroom down that hall," she pointed behind the kitchen, "where you two can try them on. I do hope they fit. I got your measurements from your parents when they called." We made our way to the bathroom.

"This is Logan's fault!" Zoey complained, walking out of the bathroom with the dress on. She did look really pretty in it, and now it's my turn. Great, here I go.

"Go on Dana," Zoey ushered me into the bathroom and shut the door herself. I looked at the gray dress in my hands and sighed. It's only for one day. Slipping it on, I walked out of the cramped bathroom and joined Zoey in walking back to the Kitchen with everyone else.

"Look at them!" Kendra greeted with a large smile on her face. I forced my cheeks to smile, but in the process they were dimly turning red.

We walked into the kitchen, Zoey full of pride and myself like a shy kindergartener. I didn't have the confidence that Zoey had in all this kind of stuff. I heard Logan whistle at us, and Nicole clapped.

"I love them!" Nicole screeched.

"…Thanks," I said with uncertainty.

"They do look great," Chase commented and Michael nodded his head in agreement.

"I'd say a lot of things right now, but I wouldn't put my dear friend in such an awkward position," Logan said sarcastically putting an arm around Zoey. She scoffed and I folded my arms.

"You might as well make a comment," I said, leaning against the counter. He pondered a moment.

"Stunning," he said looking at me, then switching his gaze to Zoey.

"I'm so glad they fit!" Kendra interrupted.

"I'm going to go change…" I told them, while walking to the bathroom and getting my clothes.

"Hurry up!" Zoey urged.

"Why?" I asked pulling my top over my head.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" She said with irritation. I gathered the dress and opened the door. I hadn't gotten all the way out of the bathroom before she shoved me, ran in, and slammed the door.

I made my way back once again to join everyone else for our plans.

"Where's Zoey?" Kendra asked as I sat down in my original spot.

"In the bathroom," I said and began to yawn. What a long day, it was past midnight.

"Beautifully, stunningly, strikingly, conspicuous," Logan whispered against my ear.

"I'm surprised you know what those words mean," I said. I never can take a compliment.

"It took me forever to think of," Logan said while laughing. He gave into his own stupidity, showing the real side of him for a moment. Laughing along with him, Zoey walked in, and Kendra went on.

"I know you all need to get to bed," she said looking at the clock. Logan walked back over between Nicole and Zoey before she went on, "so I will tell you what is going on tomorrow. Tomorrow, we will have the wedding rehearsal. Rehearsal dinner afterwards. You three girls are my bridesmaids, along with other friends of mine, and my sister. Skye, my sisters six year old daughter will be, none-the-less the flower girl. Tomorrow you will meet our family's and learn where you will be placed. Sunday, is the wedding and reception, which is pretty self-explanatory. I'll explain in great detail later. Make sure you are up by eleven tomorrow morning." She finished and then took a breath.

"Relax sweetheart," Kenny said while grabbing her shoulders. "You need to take a breath," he said massaging her shoulders while she took a breath, "and get some sleep."

"Okay you two, we are…" Nicole started looking to Zoey for an escape.

"Going to bed," Zoey said, picking up her dress very cautiously showing her respect towards Kendra.

"Goodnight everyone," Kendra said.

"Goodnight," Kenny repeated looking at me. Then switched his glance to the rest. I walked silently ahead of everyone else. I walked fast too, relieved when I reached my room.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Michael asked me while I opened the door to my room.

"I'm just tired…" I said thinking of the only excuse I could come up with. He gave me a weird look before moving onto his own room.

"Is it a problem for me to be tired or something?" I questioned down the hall nastily.

"No, I never said that," Michael said turning around slowly, "why are you so paranoid?"

**Press Play**

"I'm not paranoid!" I said in denial pointing to myself disbelievingly.

"Okay, calm down Dana," He said walking into his room.

"Don't turn your back on me," I muttered under my breath knowing it was too late. I prevented myself from walking in his room and yelling at him.

"Dana, are you okay?" Zoey questioned, about to go into her own room.

"I'm fine!" With that said, I slammed my door and plopped onto my bed, aggravated.

Turning to look at my phone, there was a missed call. Two calls in one hour! I was now outraged.

I ran across the hall into Logan's room, bursting in on my way to an outrage since I had to tell him because of the bet.

Or maybe it was something else…

_**Hey you, out there in the cold  
Getting lonely, getting old  
Can you feel me?**_

"Look at this! Since you want to…" I began close to screaming but noticed Logan was in the middle of changing with merely boxers and no shirt. "Sorry…" I muttered about to walk out until he called me back.

"It's alright, come on in," he welcomed. I slowly walked in, and I don't think he was planning to put anything else on. Great.

_**Hey you, standing in the aisles  
With itchy feet and fading smiles  
Can you feel me?**_

"Okay, so what do I want to do?" He asked in confusion from my earlier burst.

"You wanted to know about…" I started, not wanting to say anymore.

"The calls?" He inquired.

"Yeah… That," I said uncertain.

_**Hey you, dont help them to bury the light  
Dont give in without a fight.**_

"Are you going to explain?" Logan asked, but opened his mouth again, "oh wait. You don't really have a choice."

"I know Logan, okay?" I asked temper rising. He laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head in an obnoxious manner. Slowly, and carefully I sat down by his feet, tears threating to fall.

"Jesus Christ Dana, what is wrong?" Logan asked sitting up so his head was resting against the headboard of the bed. I just sat there. Waiting for my emotions to regain control again.

_**Hey you, out there on your own  
Sitting naked by the phone  
Would you touch me?**_

"Scoot up here," Logan ordered patting the spot on his bed right by him.

"I'm fine."

He gave me one of those 'yeah right' looks from the corner of his eye as I scooted up beside him. Crossing my arms and lying my head against the board mimicking Logan, I was preparing to tell him.

_**Hey you, with you ear against the wall  
Waiting for someone to call out  
Would you touch me?**_

"Go on," he intiated turning himself towards me and looking at me. I stayed where I was, only switching my gaze.

"What if I were to tell you..." I began thinking of how to word this correctly, "that somehow I think there is someone stalking me?" I looked over at him, and he showed no sign of emotion.

_**Hey you, with you ear against the wall  
Waiting for someone to call out  
Would you touch me?**_

"Well, I would first listen to your reasoning of why you think someone is stalking you," he said, not one snicker escaped his lips.

"I don't even know if I should begin to explain Logan…" I said softly trying to make him understand how hard this is.

I don't even know why this is so hard.

**_Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?  
Open your heart, Im coming home._**

"You can tell me Dana," Logan said trying to help me open up.

"Yeah?" I asked him with an angry tone. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Forget about the past, and live in the present," he said as if he were some philosopher.

"Okay, okay. I'm being immature about this," I confessed.

"No you're not," Logan said calmly.

"Whatever. That's no where near the point."

"Why do you think someone is stalking you?" Logan asked keeping us on track.

"Because!" I whined, beating around the bush once again. My hands flew up to my mouth as I began tearing at my nails with my teeth. Logan shoved my hands aside of my mouth, preventing me from chewing any longer. Silently, I appoligized. "Well, do you remember that one night at PCA, where we were in your dorm, and uh…" I stuttered, feeling uncomfortable talking about what he was doing.

"I remember. How could I forget? I made you, Dana Cruz moan, and…" He said, trailing off. I stuck my hand over his mouth stopping him.

"Enough," I said and could feel him smile under my hand. My hand somehow wasn't moving, and I saw Logans questioning eyes dart to my hand as if saying 'why are you still holding my mouth'. As I noticed my hand stayed there, I quickly whiped it off his mouth, and tried to continue.

"You know, tell me the truth, did you enjoy it?" He asked, sitting indian style on his bed facing me. I turned on my side, still laying down before I answered him. I had to think of some answer that wasn't a direct yes or no. It was such a digrace giving him the satisfaction he wants.

"We are off topic," I pointed out. Smooth move, I told myself. Somehow, I knew he would find a way to make me tell him.

**_But it was only fantasy._**

"It doesn't matter. I want an answer from you," Logan demanded, putting his elbows to his knees, and his head in his hands awaiting a response from me. He was such a manipulative bastard.

**_The wall was too high,  
As you can see.  
_**

"Logan…" I pleaded. Sure, it was enjoyable. But I didn't want to tell him that. He would be on his egotistical ways if I complimented him. Especially in a matter like this one.

**_No matter how he tried,  
He could not break free._**

"Tell me Dana. I know you did. I just want to hear it out of your own mouth," He said, eyeing me.

"ALRIGHT LOGAN!" I yelled, but not too loud. I gave up. "Yes Logan, that was really, really enjoyable," I stopped, because I sounded sarcatic, and for some odd reason; I didn't want to. Making sure he knew I was being truthful; I finished, "In all honesty."

**_And the worms ate into his brain.  
_**

"I knew you would finally come to your senses," Logan said, completely satisfied with himself.

"Shut up," I commanded.

"Alright, alright. Now enlighten me on why you think there is someone 'stalking' you," Logan demanded.

"Okay, like I was telling you before- about that night," I said, "well this random guy called me. He was saying 'you must really like that boy' talking about you," I said in such a rush, it wasn't even making sence to me.

"Whoa, what?" Logan asked. "I'm lost."

I sighed, but began again, "This guy has been calling me since before the night we went to the movies," I explained to the best of my abilities.

"Anyways, it's like, he knows where I am at; at all times. He knows what I'm doing. When I'm doing it. He's even going to be here Sunday for the wedding!" I whined again.

"You are moving way to fast Dana," Logan said trying to slow me down, but I was on a roll.

**_Hey you, out there on the road  
Always doing what youre told,  
Can you help me?_**

"He knew what you were wearing, the night in your dorm. He knew exactly when I arrived here in Seattle. The call in the airport, where I lied and said it was a wrong number- it wasn't. It was him, saying 'welcome to Seattle Dana'." I stopped trying to catch my breath. I was breathing heavily.

**_Hey you, out there beyond the wall,  
Breaking bottles in the hall,  
Can you help me?  
_**

"Dana, calm down. It's alright now," Logan said trying to calm me down.

"No it's not!" I yelled. Logan tried to look me in the eyes again, but I wouldn't let him. I felt like I was hyperventilating. Everything was building inside of me.

**_Hey you, dont tell me theres no hope at all_**

"No matter where I go, he will know. No matter what I do, he will know. What ever I do, he will know! I can't go anywhere," I was rambling and the only thing that stopped me was the moment Logan smahed his lips against my own. I couldn't comprehend everything that was happening right then. I only gave into what felt right.

**_Together we stand, divided we fall. _**

I felt better, and my heart beat got slower as I relaxed into his kiss. Before, I said it felt right. But this- Whatever words you use to describe this- is more than right. What gave him the motivation to do this?

Or does Logan Reese need any motivation?

I didn't even realize that Logans hands were cupping my cheeks like one of thoose heat-filled movie kisses you always dream of having.

All we need now is rain, and this would be the most perfect kiss.

I also didn't realize until now that he was still in his boxers, and boxers only. How erotic.

I don't know how much time has passed, I haven't been keeping track. My hands found their ways to his curly mess of hair, while his left my cheeks and were on my folded legs. I was still sitting the same way before, with my legs under me, but he was now on his knees hovering over me. Our lips haven't broken yet, but it hasn't gotten farther.

Except now, where his tongue is rubbing against my bottem lip.

Bastard.

My mouth opens, and he knows I will give in. He knows no matter how mad he could get me; at a time like this, he can get away with a lot.

Temptation.

His mouth moves to my neck like the night back at PCA. Sucking; nipping. He doesn't stop, and I don't think he plans to any time soon.

That is completely fine with me.

Endless.

His somehow still soft lips move to my jaw line. It's my turn to take control.

Domination.

My lips find his mouth, regardless of what he wants. Showing him who is in charge. Before I even get a chance, he takes the lead once again; which threw me off.

Literally!

I was falling off the bed from the initiation of his dominance that sent me back.

The last words I heard before I hit the ground were 'that was great'. The self conceited one himself probably said that before he realized that I was falling.

A loud thump shattered the quiet room as I landed.

"Ouch!" I screeched. Laying on the ground, I sprawled out and was in one of those 'snow angel' positions; Embarrassed.

I heard Logan laughing, and was I furious.

"Logan!" I yelled, trying to get up, but realized I was trapped under a pillow also. I flailed my arms from the embarrassment and pain, but gave up and stayed back down on the ground. The pillow still on top of me. Logan was laughing even harder, holding his stomach and cackling like a fool.

I was trying to keep a mean face, but I looked at myself here all over the ground, and Logan laughing; then lost it.

I began to join him, grabbing the pillow on top of me for support. I couldn't contain myself any longer, and I was rolling on the floor, laughing. Logans eyes were wet.

Mine were also. I brushed the tears from laughter away. As I calmed down, I asked him, "why?"

"Why what?" He asked dumbfounded.

"You know what," I replied lowering my voice.

"You wouldn't shut up," Logan commented, shrugging it off. "I had to calm you down. You would think you were about to have a heart attack."

"I guess," I agreed pondering the situation for a moment, untill I turned over on my stomach cradling my head in my hands. I crossed my feet as I kicked them up. I caught Logan staring at me from the corner of his eye. His glance immediately switched from me to the wall.

"But really Logan," I began to tease him, "you could have just put your hand over my mouth to shut me up. You didn't have to kiss me."

"Shut up Dana," Logan warned.

"No, I also heard 'that was great' from you too," I mimicked, but it backfired.

"You mean, right before you fell off the bed?" Logan asked, switching this upon me.

I came to the conclusion, "we're even."

"Are you going to try to explain to me now, rationally and calmly?" Logan asked, changing the topic.

As if right on cue, my phone rang- yet again.

_Never ending._

**XXX**


	14. All for you

_I didn't get very many reviews. I hope to get more this chapter. You have to give a little, and you will receive in return. Remember that._

"_**Give a little love, and it all comes back to you."**_

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_Dana POV_

"Look Logan!" I exclaimed, showing him my cell phone with the '000-000-0000' called ID number.

"Okay?" He asked unsure of what I was talking about.

"It's _him_," I said, almost thankful Logan was here to be able to hear this.

"Well pick it up, I want to hear!" Logan said in an excited tone. Sighing to myself, I pressed the green button slowly. Bringing it close to my left ear which was the ear by Logan; he put his head next to mine ready to listen. I turned the volume up, making sure he could hear.

"Hello?" I asked slowly.

"Hello Dana," there was a slight pause, until he continued, "and Logan."

**No way.**

My mind was blank, and Logan's face showed pure shock and terror. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide.

"Wh-what?" I asked as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Logan, hold up any amount of fingers you want to," the man instructed.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, holding Logan's hands down.

"You know what I'm talking about!" He said in a nasty impatient tone. "I'm not in the mood for this, considering I have a wedding to get ready for Sunday." I switched my glance to Logan again, and his face stayed the same.

"Then why are you doing this!" I whined, wishing for him to stop calling.

"I have reasons for everything I do dear," the man calmed down, "and this happens to be all for you." Me? I was tempted to ask. "But you have seemed to drag Logan into this mess too. I suggest you not tell anyone else about our little conversations."

"But…" I tried to complain, yet nothing seemed to come out.

"Now, Logan hold up as many fingers as you want," the man ordered again. Logan, not have saying anything this whole time, slightly moved his hand towards the window. He stuck up his middle finger, and held it there. Looking more angry than scared now.

"Flicking me off, eh?" the man asked. "I probably would have done the same." With that, the line went dead. I set my phone down, and neither of us said a word for a couple minutes.

I finally said something, "he knew the finger…"

"No kidding Dana! He knew every other damn thing too!" Logan yelled.

"Don't get mad at me!" I yelled back.

"If you didn't tell me, I wouldn't be dragged into this mess, like he said," Logan complained brushing his hand through his hair.

"Don't you DARE blame this on me! You're the one who wanted to KNOW!" I ordered in complete outrage.

"If you knew this was going to happen, why did you tell me?" Logan asked.

"I DIDN'T LOGAN!" I screamed louder than before. My head found its way to my hands and I wanted to escape.

"Just- Leave!" Logan whispered in a nasty tone. I took one look at him, and headed towards the bedroom door. How quickly this night has spiraled out of control. I turned around to face him one last time.

"So you're not going to help me with this, and make me handle it by myself?" I asked anger flooding out of me without control.

No answer and I didn't expect one.

Slamming the door, I walked into my own room and climbed into my bed. My window shades were up, giving me a clear view of the numerous amounts of trees by the small lake.

It looked like a lake for the enjoyments of people who lived around here. There was a wooden plank that cut into some of the water. Noticing how uneasy I was feeling, I carefully walked over to the window, and stared outside for a long while. Looking for any movement, and clue as to where this man could be.

Before I realized it, my head was against the chilly window and my eyes were closed. I could only think about how mad Logan was. How can he get so mad at me? There was a large amount of steam the window collected from my breath as I fell asleep. The time I woke up, it was nearly three am.

I wondered how in Gods name I could sleep against a window for an hour. Maybe the lack of sleep and overwhelming emotions had something to do with it. Before I got into bed for some reason; I wanted to check on Logan.

I was hoping he was sleeping, but as I crept into his room I found him in the same position as me, except he wasn't asleep.

"…Logan?" I asked softly. He jumped in fright, and turned. His eyes were blood red, and I wasn't sure if he has even blinked.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to get him to say something.

"I'm fine. I said leave didn't I?" He asked. I stopped for a moment.

"You said that an hour ago," I answered concerned.

"It's been an hour?" He asked with no emotion.

"Yeah, you need some sleep." I said, walking towards him.

"Don't touch me!" he said, waving me away.

"Logan, I was going to…"

"I don't care! I can get into my bed myself!" He said, getting up while pushing the chair down. Before he actually got into the bed, he looked back at me. "Why are you still here?" He said in a paranoid tone.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked disgusted. Realizing how quickly he has become involuntarily fearful. He's not himself.

"I've got someone outside watching every move I make; wouldn't you be a little uneasy?"

"I have been for the past week," I tried to explain, but Logan turned over on his side away from me. I took that as the hint to leave. Turning his lights off on the way out I finally walked into my own room; getting some sleep.

**XXX**

"Dana?" I heard somebody in the near distance ask. Trying to respond, I realized I couldn't. "Dana?" They asked louder as I was slowly coming back to reality.

"DANA!" Someone said as I opened my eyes.

"Whazzzat?" I squirmed and asked groggily.

"You need to get up," this person stated. Meeting eyes with Zoey, I figured it was already morning.

"What timezzit?" I slurred gradually waking up.

"Nearly noon!" Zoey panicked. "We were supposed to be up an hour ago! I over slept."

"Calm down," I said, fully aware now what was going on. I sat up and got out of my bed. Stretching my arms over my head my shirt rose above my bellybutton. Swiftly, I let my arms fall to my sides and opened my drawers to pick something to throw on.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked Zoey calmly in the middle of a yawn.

"I didn't wake up until like, 10 minutes ago!" Zoey defended herself, I noticed she was still in pajama pants so decided not to question her more.

"Kendra said to get ready, dressed in casual clothes. Like, jeans and a jacket or something," Zoey began, "but I'm wearing a skirt and jacket."

"It's chilly outside," I commented pulling a pair of dark jeans out of my suitcase.

"So? I will have a jacket." She was now sitting on my bed, playing with the bedspread.

"Why aren't you getting ready?" I asked her, pulling a blue jacket out of my suitcase along with a black long sleeved shirt. Gathering my bathroom supplies and a towel, my arms were full and Zoey was still on my bed.

"I don't know..." she paused.

"Look, I have to take a shower. So you go get ready," I said, walking towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I heard her mumble before I walked into the bathroom.

**XXX**

As I walked out of the bathroom with my clothes on and my hair in a towel I made a mental note to see what Logan was doing. He seemed so distant last night. Walking by his room, on the way to my own, his door was closed.

What have I done? I'm questioning myself now.

It's his fault, not mine. He wanted to know. I told him that I didn't want to tell him. How can it bother him so much?

"Dana?" Zoey asked pulling me away from my trance.

"Hmm?" I asked turning away from Logan's shut door and walking into my own room.

"Do you have a dad?" Zoey asked prying herself into my personal business.

"Yeah Zoey, I'm not an alien," I said not wanting to talk about this subject.

"I was looking at your pictures on your bedside and I noticed you had a lot of pictures of all of us from PCA, and a lot of your mother, but none of a…"

"Father?" I asked.

"Yeah… That," Zoey said, putting her head down looking ashamed for bringing the topic up.

"He left my mom when she was pregnant with me," I said nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Zo. I don't even know him. My mother basically admitted to me it was a one-night stand type of thing. And she was the one out of a lot who actually got pregnant," I said. That's the story according to her.

"Oh," there was a slight pause again until she spoke, "I'm going to go finish getting ready."

I will tell you right now;

I'm not the type to go all 'boo-hoo' over something that happened awhile back. I didn't even know the guy. So why should I get depressed if he left my mom? I really don't care.

I let my hair out of my now damp towel and shook it out. Letting it air dry.

I didn't really know what I was supposed to do now. Just sit here, and wait for someone to go down before me? Go down by myself?

Or I could check on Logan.

I will do that.

"Logan?" I asked as I knocked on his door.

No answer.

"Logan?" I yelled louder, and found the knob to be unlocked. Turning it, I thought of the repercussions of opening this door.

1: Logan will kill me.

2: Logan will yell and tell me to get out.

3: Logan will kill me.

I'll take my chances I quickly decided as I opened the door.

He was lying on his bed, all dressed and ready, but just laying there.

"What?" he asked not even glancing in my direction.

"Logan, I never thought I would say this; but I want your old self back!" I said, gliding over to his bed, and blocking his stare. He looked at me.

"How am I different?" he asked sitting up.

"After last night, you have been so withdrawn from everyone," I said, and there was no sign of any argument from him. Making a quick choice to try to get him back to his old self, I hopped on top of his bed, and began jumping.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking confused. I didn't answer, in hopes to get him mad. I kept jumping, making sure to land on his pillows at times.

"Dana!" He screamed.

"Yes?" I asked casually, stopping my jumping for a second.

"What are you doing?" he repeated.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said, then thought of something to make him more irritable, "I thought you were supposed to be the amazingly smart one." He looked at me, and I saw frustration, while he got up.

"I AM the smart one," Logan fought, looking like he was about to pounce on the bed.

"Really?" I asked unbelievingly then began to chuckle.

"Yes."

"When pigs fly," I remarked.

"Go fly Dana."

"You moron!" I yelled, but honestly, I didn't really mind. I was getting him to his old self.

I jumped off the bed and ran back to my room, trying to keep him at his regular perturbing self.

He followed, but brought things back to all seriousness.

"You know who it could be?" Logan asked, bringing up the calls again out of the clear blue.

"Logan…"

"Kenny." He said without my permission.

"What?" I asked, not believing what he was saying.

"It could be Kenny!" Logan said again.

"What is his motivation, hmm?" I asked hint of sarcasm. I almost laughed at his submission.

"I don't know I'm just naming a suspect."

"Now we are detectives?" I questioned laughing out loud.

"Shut up, I'm trying to help!" He defended.

"Right."

"Right? Like, I'm right?" Logan asked hopeful.

"No, I meant that sarcastically."

"So I'm not right?"

"Right."

"Oh. Wait- what?"

"You're not right."

"I'm not right?" Logan assured. I laughed.

"No, your not."

"How do you know?"

"Because he has no motivation!" I said again.

"You don't know that!" Logan said, thinking it was Kenny.

"No, not for sure. But I don't think it is."

"You don't THINK!" Logan said.

"I think perfectly well. You're the one not thinking," I said, before I heard a faint voice.

"Come on you two, were going downstairs." It was Michael.

I picked up my cell phone, and Logan's eyes got big.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you brining that- thing?" He asked as if it were a bomb to terminate city.

"Because, it's my cell phone."

"Yeah, but he can call again. If I didn't know better, I would think you are actually looking for trouble."

"I'm not, but he may have something important to say," I said, wondering if it made any sense. We began walking down the steps along the path I was becoming quite familiar with.

"Hello!" Kendra greeted. "We have to go, we will be late!"

Her and Kenny lead us back to the car we used yesterday when they picked us up from the airport, and were on our way to the church.

**XXX**


	15. Greek God

**Chapter 15**

"Good afternoon darling!" A lady who wore what looked like a white business suit gushed. She kissed Kenny's cheek then gave him a large smile.

"Botox," Logan whispered to me.

"How would you know?" I asked. The lady then greeted Kendra with a hug and a kiss.

"First of all, I'm Logan Reese. Second of all, she's related to Kenny and their all rich. You can tell by her face!" He whispered again. I nodded giving up, he did know more about all this stuff then I do. "It's common knowledge," he added while rolling up the sleeve on his black and silver shirt.

"Mmhm," I murmured in agreement whilst tucking in a stray piece of hair.

"Everyone, this is Molly," Kendra introduced. "It's Kenny's one and only sister."

"Hi," we all said at different times.

"It's so nice to meet you all!" She announced. "Especially you Nicole," and after saying that she gave her a hug. Nicole looked like she could have killed the woman at that moment but she quickly acted as if nothing was the matter.

"You too," Nicole said apathetically.

"I've heard so much about you!" Molly said with a large, white, and bright smile on her face.

"Told you," I heard Logan say in a low voice so the only person who could hear was me. Involuntarily my eyes rolled.

"Oh look!" Kendra light up.

"KENDRA!" A woman who looked similar to her yelled a couple church pews away.

"KAREN!" Kendra said darting over to the woman and giving her a rib crunching hug.

"I guess that's her sister she was talking about?" Zoey asked unsure.

"Aunt Karen!" Nicole shouted and joined her family's little reunion.

"And you guessed right," Chase answered. We all stood quite awkwardly, talking until I overheard Kendra.

"Where's Skye?" She asked and I looked over.

"Hello aunty Kendra," a petite girl with long jet black hair, dark eyes and held smile which was missing one of her front teeth. She wore a little pink casual dress and had white ribbons in her hair which formed pig-tails. There were noticeable dimples in her cheeks when she smiled.

"Skye," Kendra said picking up the little girl who came up to nearly her waist.

"She's so cute," Zoey commented, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"When I said I would come out here, I never said I would have to put up with all of this!" Logan said aggravated and his hands wove around the church. I hit him in the side, and saw that the whole side of Nicole's family was reuniting.

"This blows," Michael commented, and sat in a pew.

"I agree," I said while sitting next to him.

Zoey sat on the other side of me, and soon Chase and Logan joined too.

"I don't want to sit on the end!" Logan complained.

"Boo-hoo! Stop complaining! You're so unthankful!" I cried leaning on my knees so I could see him.

"I'm not thankful for something I shouldn't be thankful for," he wailed, leaning on his knees the same.

"They are giving you shelter, food, and paying for it all! They're even putting up with you, which is something you should most be grateful for!" I shot back, and then sank into the pew.

I think he finally got the message.

"This is like some big stupid reunion," Logan said, giving a theatrical sigh and leaning back.

"Get over it," I said. Everyone who was apart of Kenny's family seemed to all mesh over to Kendra's side and they were all mingling amongst themselves.

"Why did she drag us out here?" Michael asked, propping his head up in his hands.

"Don't ask me," Chase said, his head falling back to stare up at the ceiling.

I soon saw Kendra rush over to us.

"I'm really sorry about that," she said apologetically, her face red. "If you all want, there are refreshments outside. I know none of you know anyone here so feel free," Kendra said rushing off to join everyone else again. I was first to stand up and the rest joined, that was until a girl looking our age walked by.

"Oh…" Michael began.

"My…" Chase continued.

"Good lord!" Logan finished. Chase received a hit in the stomach from Zoey, and Logan got the same from me. The girl who walked by looked like an older version of Skye.

"Come on!" Zoey said ushering the ogling guys outside and I couldn't help but to find myself jealous once again. Don't tell me this would be another replay of the skating rink.

"Shoot. Now why can't there be girls like THAT strutting around PCA?" Logan asked, and I shot him a dirty look. I think he's saying this just to aggravate me.

"Besides Miss Cruz here," Logan said. And I couldn't tell if it was a compliment, or a sarcastic remark. Therefore I decided to ignore it.

"Look at all this food!" Michael said, but as soon as the table with chips caught his eye, he was gone. Chase and Zoey headed off near us, but engaged in their own conversation.

"I mean, did you see her?" Logan asked, still talking about the passing girl.

"I'm not one of your guy friends, don't talk about other girls around me," I ordered.

"Do I hint some jealousy?" He asked in his cocky tone, pride overwhelming him.

"Yes Logan, because it is you who I fantasize about every night," I sarcastically said. I poured some red punch in my small cup and took a sip.

"That's nice to know, because you're the source of my wet dreams," he said nonchalantly. I nearly choked on my drink. As if nothing happened, he took a brownie off the tray and walked over to the church steps.

Feeling left out I joined him, swallowing my pride.

"So you've come for more?" Logan asked swallowing part of his brownie. I took another drink out of the Styrofoam cup.

"Hardly," I said, wondering if I was lacking in my ever so witty comebacks. The view was gorgeous. You could easily see the shoreline leading into the Pacific Ocean. Right across you could distantly distinguish another large city. It looked foggy, but the water from the ocean sparkled in the afternoon light while you could see reflections from the numerous trees in front of it.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Logan asked out of the clear blue admiring the distant view.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied still observing the view.

"But not as pretty as you of course," Logan complimented. It took me off guard, but in no time I caught myself.

"Well I would hope I don't look like a bunch of trees, or an ocean," I'm not quite sure if it made much sense now that I've said it aloud.

"I'm being serious," he said looking at me. I could feel his stare on myself, and didn't turn until moments later.

"That's what, three compliments today?" I asked. "I think you've made a record."

"Dana…" He warned.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't you take it when I say something nice about you?" He asked.

"Because I never know when you're being serious," I answered, going back to looking at the ocean.

"I told you I was being serious," he said, but I didn't say anything more.

Without my knowledge, and my current mind which was drifted to god knows where, Logan kissed me in the corner of my mouth.

Just a peck, and stood up from the steps. It took me a second to realize what had exactly happened.

"What was that for?" I asked, but not in a mean tone. Just a curious one.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'm showing my seriousness," he commented before heading back over to the table full of food. For some odd reason, I found myself to be grinning like a giddy school girl.

Oh god, did I just say giddy?

This effect he's got on me is really turning me around for the worse. I lose all senses when he's around.

Maybe it's just the Seattle air. For the time being, that was what I was going to believe. Getting up, I started to walk over to the table of food again.

Except something in my site caught my eye. A man slowly walked out of the church. He wore a jet black suit. His hair was curly, but not long. He resembled a Greek god with his hair, and body structure. Black sunglasses covered his eyes, and I couldn't see through. It wasn't_ that_ sunny out here. I couldn't tell if he saw me staring at him, but the slight twitch of his head, and the feeling of him burning holes in me with his eyes gave me a pretty good idea he had. Before I turned around I noticed he had stopped.

My eyes darted back to his black sunglasses and my body turned around. I didn't mean it, but he now knew I had been watching at him.

Breaking my stare, I looked behind me for a split second, noticing everyone else was sitting around on the grass watching the lake.

Would they hear me scream if I did?

Would they notice if I ran into the church?

Or perhaps, someone would turn around by hearing a voice. If one turned around, most likely they all would and I would be saved from this awkward state alone with this man I don't know.

None of them turned, so I glanced back at the man before me, who was still looking at me.

I couldn't see his eyes, therefore I couldn't tell if he was glaring, curious, or just… watching me.

It felt like minutes were passing by, and I was just looking at the empty sunglasses.

While the wind blew, his curly hair shifted, but never was out of place. My whole body was still, and his the same.

I was guessing maybe this was just my overactive imagination running wild.

I was only hoping that was the case, until I realized how wrong I was.

"Hello Dana," he said while adjusting his sunglasses but never taking them off.

**XXX**

_Review please?_


	16. You can call me John

_Personally, this is my favorite chapter so far._

**Chapter 16**

This caught me off guard. I didn't recognize the voice, it just sounded like any other man walking about. He looks like one of the men from the Matrix. If you know what I mean by the dark suit, and sunglasses.

"Who are you?" I asked showing no fear. Why was I getting all worked up, he could know my mom or something.

"Did I upset you?" The man asked me, he probably noticed my now shaking hands, and heavy breathing.

"Why would you think something like that?" I squeaked, and realized he still didn't answer who he was. I was more worried now. Looking behind me again, no one noticed me and the fact this man I don't know somehow knows me.

"Your hands are shaking, and you've looked like you've seen a ghost," this man said and begun to chuckle. I didn't like his laugh; it was spine chilling so to say.

I wanted to scream.

Perhaps hide, but I couldn't.

Run, but the phrase 'you can run, but you can't hide' came seeping into my head. Anything relating to that phrase always reminds me of some psychopathic killer chasing me.

This man stood still, being awfully patient as I just stood here with my mouth gaping.

"Who are you?" I asked again, taking a few steps back. They might have been bigger than I intended, because his head dipped down looking at my feet. He didn't say anything about my jolt backwards, but only stepped towards me more.

His arm outstretched and I thought he would pull a gun out or a knife and kill me. I flinched and my eyes shut. After a few seconds of absolute silence, I opened my eyes afraid of the site to come.

There was nothing in his hands; they were merely extended awaiting a shake from my own.

"I'm so sorry to startle you like that. Excuse me for not introducing myself," the man said, and I tentatively took his hand and slightly shook it. "I'm Jonathan; feel free to call me John."

He didn't answer my question, and I couldn't see his eyes. They were still being blocked by those dark sunglasses. I released his hand and slightly took a few steps back again trying to get closer to other people. The man looked out towards the ocean.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" He randomly asked and I turned my head only agreeing. When I turned back, before I knew it he was just as close as we were before. He must have taken steps as I looked away.

"Nicole's mother had so much to say about you," he commented and I wondered; why would Nicole's mother talk about me? "All of you," he finished louder.

The gang all turned their heads to look at this man. Logan looked at me oddly while the rest just casually walked over introducing themselves. Logan stayed where he was, only to be greeted by 'John' himself.

"Hello Logan," John said.

"How do you know my name?" He first asked, and I've never known Logan to be so cautious.

"Nicole's mother showed me many pictures of you all and Nicole," he said indifferently. "She was showing pictures that Nicole took of you guys from PCA."

Everyone besides me and Logan felt comfortable and talked with this man. Logan still didn't trust him, but the rest were laughing at his jokes, and small talk. I became more comfortable, and not as nervous. I still didn't fully believe anything this man was saying, but my shaking stopped.

"Well, it is getting late; I told Kendra I'll see her at her wedding tomorrow. I should be heading off, business. You know how it is, right Logan?" John asked, patting Logan on the back with much applied pressure.

"Sure," he mumbled with his eyebrows bunched up.

"See you all later," John said strolling off. I watched him walk off until he disappeared into the fogginess of the city.

"He seemed like such a cool guy," Chase said.

"He did, how nice of him," Zoey agreed.

Logan pulled me aside. "That was not normal!" He said.

"I know and he came to me first!" I said, almost starting another argument.

"He's so weird," Logan mentioned, and entangled his hand in mine.

"Not in public!" I urged, while the others looked at us oddly. I smiled sweetly and innocently while letting his hand go. They seemed to ignore the sudden burst from me.

"Why not?" He asked with a grin, "it makes it so much more thrilling."

"Right, and I'm sure the questioning from all of them will be loads of fun too," I told him. At least he was getting my mind off all these other things.

"Still, if we sneak it then we don't get questioned," he said with the corner of his mouth lifted.

"This is boring," Chase said, breaking me and Logan from our conversation.

"Yeah, we should do something," Michael suggested.

"You're mighty intelligent," Logan sarcastically stated.

"Shut it," Michael said.

"God Logan, you're so insufferable," I whispered so only he could hear.

"You seemed to handle me well last night," he said louder than he should have. Three pairs of eyes shot directly to us. My last resort was to simply hit him in the stomach, for the hundredth time that day.

"Bite me!" I said not thinking of the repercussions.

"Where, and how hard?" He suggested and I almost hit him across the face.

"You stubborn perverted prick!" I stated and the rest of the group ignored us again knowing this would be another quarrel between the two of us just like the rest.

"Nice alliteration," he commented laughing to himself.

"It's better than anything you could come up with," I retorted.

"Oh, so now you're asking for some kind of insult?"

"If it was from you, it doesn't matter."

How lame. That could have been one of the stupidest things I've ever said.

"Oh Dana, how I adore you so," Logan said while patting his heart in a fake admiration.

"Oh Logan, how I loath you so," I mocked noting the cute but fake way his face shone.

"Why don't we go inside?" Zoey asked, and without anyone's input she began walking. As we walked through the large doors of the church, everyone seemed the same, mingling about. Kendra caught sight of us along with Nicole and they walked over.

"Sorry guys," Nicole apologized.

"No need to," Chase said, and Kendra began.

"Were the refreshments good?" She asked, "I hope I got all the right stuff, I was afraid they wouldn't be up to par if you know what I mean."

"They were really great," Zoey said.

"Yeah, I think we all gained five pounds from eating so much," Michael added patting his stomach.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kendra smiled.

"Except next time don't have John scare us like that!" Chase ordered while laughing.

"Yeah, I agree! He was just wandering out there and randomly talked to us," Michael joined. As I saw the confusion on Kendra's face, I don't think I've ever been so frightened in my life.

"Excuse me?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed. I almost blacked out, and I heard Logan mumble something along the lines of "holy fuck" behind me. My feet felt numb as I swayed back a moment. Logan grabbed my waist steadying me for the moment being.

"You know… John?" Zoey asked motioning her hands.

"John?" Kendra asked, and even Nicole looked confused.

This can't be happening.

It's way to farfetched.

There's no way!

"Yeah, John. The Tall guy with curly hair and this very nice black suit. He had on sunglasses too," Zoey explained. "If it wasn't for the fact he said you were showing him pictures of us, I would have been so curious how he knew all our names!"

"Logan, I think I'm going to be sick," I commented, feeling queasy all of a sudden.

"Just hang in there for a minute," he said, soothing my back with his hand.

"John?" Nicole asked repeating her mother's words.

"Yeah!" Zoey said, and her head tilted to the side.

"Uh… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, I don't know any Johns who were invited," Kendra said. "In fact, I don't know any John's period."

It was at that moment, that all the food I just ate was now splattered all over the ground of the church.

**XXX**

_Fuck! I was going to add more, but I honestly scared myself and now I'm terrified, all alone in my house at 3:10 AM. _

_My birthday's Monday the 19th. Happy birthday, Brittany._

_**Review please?**_


	17. Leave it at that

**Chapter 17**

I felt tears building inside me. I was so embarrassed. I just vomited here, in front of everyone, people I don't know at a wedding rehearsal _and_ in a church for God's sake!

Someone just bent down right by me, and they were rubbing me back trying to soothe me. I'm not sure who it was, but I'm glad they were there. I took a second to redeem myself, but when the thought of what Kendra just said came back to me, I felt sick again.

This person by me must have felt me start to gag again, because they immediately asked "where's the bathroom?!" They said it in such a rushed tone, and almost screamed it.

It sounded like a man, and he lifted me up. Everything was happening too fast, because I heard numerous gasps, and screams from children. There were a couple people murmuring their disgusts and each person backed up away from me except this guy.

"It's back there, second door to the right!" A woman yelled, and I turned my head to see who was rushing me to the bathroom.

As soon as I saw brown curly hair, and a build half a foot taller than myself I knew exactly who it was.

He ran through the church, almost dragging me. I was trying to walk as fast as I could but it was hopeless. I felt the rush of sickness again, and I didn't know if I could make it to the bathroom in time.

"Log…" I tried to ask, but I was swiftly brought into the bathroom, and just as my mouth came open, he pushed me in front of the toilet.

There were a few minutes of silence as I redeemed myself and he just patiently knelt beside me, holding my hair away from my face.

"Logan?" I asked, finally turning away from the old toilet and sitting against the counters on the ground.

"Yeah?" He replied letting go of my hair. After he brushed away some lost pieces of hair, he stood up and turned the faucet on.

I reached over and flushed the toilet, and I felt okay for now. He sat on the ground next to me after turning the faucet off and handed me a glass of water.

I was going to ask why, and interrogate him- but I decided against it.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied. Everything was left at that and there was no more said. I was just thankful that he did something like that. "You feel alright now?"

"Yeah, I think I'm good," I replied while standing up. We walked out of the small bathroom and back out into the church. I saw a man with saw dust and a garbage can.

"Ugh," I moaned, "let's go back, please?" I begged turning around. He caught me before I darted away so no one could see me.

"You're all right!" He said holding my shoulders as I tried to get away.

"I don't want to go out there with all of them!" I protested but was too late after the gang caught site of me.

"Are you alright?!"

"What happened?!"

"Do you feel better?"

Logan finally got everyone to shut up, and leave me alone about it. He patted my back, "see, it wasn't that bad."

"I don't want to do this!" I groaned.

"Babe, you're okay," he cooed, and it was then I realized what he called me. I still wasn't going to ask. Its better sometimes just to keep your mouth shut. I sighed awaiting another million questions to fly at me but before I knew it Logan had started speaking aloud.

"No one is going to bug you, don't worry."

I nodded my head, telling him I understood.

"What's gotten into you?" I found myself asking as we sat down in the church pews.

"What do ya' mean?"

"Well, for starters you've given me more compliments than I can count today…" I began before being interrupted.

"I compliment you a lot Cruz, you just don't notice it."

"Do elaborate," I ordered.

"There's always the 'you look hot' and I even added a couple 'beautiful' comments in there too which I usually don't do. There are the comments I make on your attitude, and how intelligent and logical you can be," he explained.

"Okay, well there's the whole comforting me when I got sick, helping me in the bathroom, and even holding my hair back!"

"So?" He asked, "I don't have to have a reason for everything I do."

"I guess you're right." There's still the fact I know he wouldn't do any of this for all the other girls; but I began to wonder if it has to do with last night. "You seem so protective though…" I commented.

He turned his head to face mine and eyed me.

"Protective?" He asked amused.

"Forget it," I sighed, feeling embarrassed again for bringing it up.

"No…" He affirmed, "Explain."

"Just… I'm not sure!" He laughed at my unknowing-ness. If that's even a word

"Put yourself in my position. If you had a gir… I mean friend like you; wouldn't you be protective of them?" He asked his face becoming red. I didn't answer because I didn't even know how TO answer such a question.

All I wanted to do was kiss him again.

And in all my life, that is the last sentence I thought I would ever say.

Even though I've always been attracted to him well, physically because honestly, it's hard to be captivated by his personality.

But I'm wrong, because from the beginning, I think I was.

The whole 'You're inferior to me' concept he is known for; much attracted me.

The answer to that riddle will never be solved.

"I'm not sure…" I muttered realizing how fast my mind went off track.

"We should be getting ready to do this stupid rehearsal thing soon, shouldn't we?" Logan asked changing the subject.

"We should…" I trailed, still staring at everyone mingling about. "I'm bored Logan," I complained.

"What do you suppose I do about it?" He asked casually.

"Make me not be bored," I answered lamely. Almost laughing to myself, I looked around the church again. It was mainly all closed up, except for the few clear windows, and numerous stain glassed covered windows. We were near the door, and then Logan's arm came up on the chair, around my shoulders, like in movies.

"Hand, off- now," I stuttered trying to think of the right wording. He simply laughed in my face.

"I'm not even touching you," he recoiled making more of an attempt to get as close as he could without making contact. Damn tease.

Two could play the same game.

I leaned back against his side casually and he stiffened for the moment being, but relaxed realizing the sudden challenge which has erupted.

He smirked, and then put his right leg on his left knee, purposely letting his right leg dangle over onto my lap.

Oh yeah? I will show him. Biting my lip, in a so called 'concentration' state, I put my elbow on his thigh, digging into him.

I heard him moan, and I wasn't sure if it was from pain, or something else.

His hand slowly made its way to my thigh, in the same spot of where my elbow is on his. We must have looked mighty awkward.

My head cocked its way into the crook of his neck, as we kept silently fighting this battle of 'who can make the next move'.

I couldn't think of any more moves to make, and he hasn't made one in some time. We stayed still, and I've figured that in this unspoken battle, I have won.

You may ask, what the point of that was; and I'm not sure. It was a mere internal pride I had, which swelled in the thought of winning a game of flirtation.

In his face!

Except there was something which caught my eye in the stain glassed window, and it hadn't been there before.

It was blurry, considering the window wasn't clear, but all I could see was a smear of black.

The moment my head turned unintentionally though, the shadow quickly moved out of the way.

**XXX**

_Review, please?_


	18. Get your own food!

**Chapter 18**

If it wasn't for Kendra tapping on the microphone at the front of the church and Logan's arms around me I think I would of cried. I crossed my leg as Kendra tried to gain the attention of everyone around and in the church.

"Excuse me…" She tapped the microphone again, testing it as loud pounds echoed through the small church room. There were still murmurs of quiet talk, until a few minutes went by and everyone shushed each other.

"Hello," Kendra greeted smiling wide. You could see the nervousness and terror showing through her eyes. But oddly enough, at the same time you could see the happiness that radiated off of her. While shifting my body, I patted Logan on his leg signaling that he could let go of me; and he got the signal. Something has changed in him.

"I'm glad everyone was able to make it to this. Really, I…" She glanced at Kenny before correcting herself, "We… are so grateful for your support and showing. So let's head to dinner, shall we!" She finished, lightening the mood.

"Come on, let's go find the others. We are riding with them after all," I said, and Logan nodded taking my lead.

**OOO**

We arrived at this fancy buffet that both Kenny and Kendra rented out for this rehearsal dinner purpose. Just from the outside you could tell this would be one of those ritzy places where all waiters where suits and ties.

"Isn't this lovely?" I heard Kendra ask Kenny. She sure fits into the whole rich stereotype, but I immediately brushed away the thought feeling badly.

"Sure is," he said, with a reassuring kiss on the cheek. I heard Zoey coo 'aw…'

"Oh!" Kendra said as if she just realized something, while escaping Kenny's arms and turning towards us. "You have a table to yourselves, and your name is written on which seat you're assigned to."

"Do I get to sit with them?" Nicole asked with high hopes, and she smiled when her mother nodded.

The arrangement of the seats were: Zoey, Chase, Logan, Nicole, Michael, and myself which wrapped around in a circle and was by Zoey. It wasn't too bad. Figures- Logan is directly across from me; and it was a small table. Candles scattered it, and the whole restaurant was dimly lit except where the food at the buffet was located. As we all settled into our seats Michael was first to ask:

"When do you think we can go get food?"

"Just wait for the waiter!" Nicole said while nudging him. As if right on cue, he came over with a tray full of ice waters. He placed one at each of our spots while Michael immediately took a drink. I saw Nicole nudged him again before the waiter spoke.

"Hullo, muh name is Adam and I'll be ya' waita fo' this fine evenin'," a man with a slight seems to be British accent said while standing there. "Can I stat' ya' off with some drinks?"

As we each ordered our drinks, the waiter set down six plates and walked away to retrieve them.

"Can we get food now?!" Michael asked sounding impatient. Nicole hit him in the side.

"Just wait!" She said. "Do you know how hot our waiter is?" She proceeded to ask our table. Zoey smiled.

"You are indeed right," I said, and slightly laughed careful not to make it sound like a giggle. Through the dim light I caught the eyes of Logan who was glaring. I couldn't stop myself from grinning slightly.

"Okay, we can go now," Nicole said, pulling her chair back. She looked around and after we got our drinks she saw other people throughout the restaurant getting their food.

"Thank god!" Michael said grabbing a plate without any manners and rushing to the numerous tables full of food. I scanned all the silver containers with food inside, and reading the above card telling which item is. My plate was now filled with mashed potatoes, corn, some steak shit, and these really good glazed carrots. You may ask how I know their good.

Well while none of these stuck up waitresses were watching, I put my hand in that little silver tray thing, and ate all this stuff before I put it on my plate. Hey! You don't know with a place like this!

As I was picking up a couple peas and sticking them in my mouth, trying those, I felt cold hands grab my shoulders. Losing my balance, I nearly dropped my plate, but regained.

"Who the hell…" I began, setting my plate down on the edge of the containers of food and turned around. Seeing Logan standing there made my blood boil. I slapped his chest. "What the hell was that?!" I asked.

"I…"

"I don't want to hear it. Get your own fucking food. You almost made me drop mine! Wouldn't of that been great? I puked in the church, and dropping my food all over the restaurants floor would have just been the cherry on top…"

"Would you hush?" Logan asked, interrupting me.

"Fuck you!" I said, turning away picking up my plate and putting the peas on my plate. They tasted good, it's not my fault.

"Stop the profanity, my young ears can't take it," Logan laughed staying right behind me, going through the line. As I set the plate down, acting like I was putting even more food on my plate- I flicked him off. Making sure he could clearly distinguish it.

"Can your perverted eyes take it?"

"Ha, Ha. You're funny," he said.

"You know, I've noticed something…" I began.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Whenever you run out of cunning comments, or good comebacks- You always either say 'Ha, you're funny' while getting all flushed… Or you just scoff at me- acting like you didn't hear it."

"I do not!" Logan argued, but I simply walked away back to our table as I grabbed some silverware. I sat down noticing I was one of the last people to get back besides Logan.

"My god Dana…" Zoey commented, looking at my plate. "Have enough to eat?" I didn't even notice how much I had put on my plate until I sat down, finally looking at all the food.

"…Wow. The lights are dimmer than I thought." I said.

"No need to fear, Logan's back." He said, reaching the table and sitting down.

"Even Logan has less food than you," Chase said, laughing.

"The lights were dim!" I tried justifying myself, but it wasn't working.

"God Dana…" Logan began.

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying…"

"I'm the one who threw up all over the church, and lost my breakfast and lunch! I'm hungry and if anyone has anything more to say about the amount of food on my plate, say it now or shut the hell up."

"Are you going to eat your roll?" Michael asked, slightly ducking in his seat afraid I'm going to kill him or something. I took my roll, bringing it up to my eyes as if studying it, and then threw it at him.

"Whoa, what the-"

"Just eat the roll Michael," Chase said softly while shaking his head which were being currently held in his hands.

A few minutes had ticked by while everyone was silently eating, until a small conversation had started about nothing important between Zoey and Nicole.

"I mean, Quinn said she could make me more chips, but I won't be back in school for a couple days…So I'm thinking about asking Kendra if she can stop by some store so I can buy some chips…"

"Michael, you're hopeless," Chase said, shaking his head even more.

"All you do is shake your head at me!" Michael argued with Chase.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He asked. I was about to jump into the conversation, until I felt someone's foot touching my own. I looked around me, noticing that everyone was talking to one-another, except Logan.

Which, at the moment was looking straight into my eyes while smirking. I rolled my own eyes, mouthing 'you have to be kidding me.'

He mouthed back, 'nope,' with a wink.

'Idiot.'

'You know you like it,' he had to mouth that one a second time, and slower, because I didn't understand it the first time. I felt stupid, but quickly mouthed back.

'Very much.'

You should have seen his eyes; they went big, while his foot stopped moving. He was probably expecting me to say no- but I had caught him off guard.

"Ha," I scoffed, as if saying 'in your face'.

I sat up further in my chair, so my foot was unattainable. He glared at me, and I shrugged. I quickly got myself into one of Nicole and Zoey's conversations about which actor had a better butt so Logan couldn't say anything to me. From the corner of my eye, I still saw him glaring at me.

Victory well won.

**XXX**

_Review?_


	19. Number 11

**Important note:**

_This chapter took me so fucking long to write. I had to keep going back to my previous chapters, seeing the times, dates, and everything I had already put- making sure it was right- so I could write this damn thing realistically. You'll understand what I mean after you read it._

Oh yeah, this chapter is a very interesting one. It takes on a whole new aspect of everything- yet it recaps you on all my other chapters, so you'll be like "oh yeah, I remember that happening."

_Whatever, read and __**review**__- please?_

**XXX**

**Chapter 19**

We arrived back at Kendra's house. After dinner and a long wait of the whole 'congratulations- can't wait for tomorrow' deal everyone had to say to Kendra, we finally got back.

A whole big conference was set in the living room and kitchen, while everyone was listening to Kendra hustling around. Well, I would be nervous too if my wedding was the following day. She was talking about how she was getting picked up early in the morning, to go get ready and whatever else she had to do with a few of her close friends. Kenny was going out doing the same thing.

It was a big, girls go with Kendra and boys go with Kenny sort of deal. So us 'girls' had to spend the whole day tomorrow 'getting ready' for her wedding. I was aggravated enough, and this just set me off. After she told us to go get some sleep, I went to Logan's room and was currently ranting.

"It's so unfair! I mean, why the hell do we have to go with Kendra? I can get ready in thirty minutes, but no! I have to go prep up the whole entire day with the rest of those insufferable girls and act like I'm having the time of my life… What the hell is their-"

"Calm down Dana," Logan said and he could see the look in my eyes so he continued, "It's only one day."

"Yeah! One day full of torture!"

"It wont be that bad, I'll make you a deal…" Logan said, and I leaned forward waiting for him to go on. "Just text me the whole time you're being 'tortured' and give Kendra some moral support and you'll be fine."

For some reason, it seemed to quiet me down. I don't know why he had this effect on me but I decided not to think about that at the minute. There were more important things going on besides worrying about him.

"I promise," he said, which made me almost fully calm. I nodded my head in agreement, while sitting down on the carpeted ground. He was lying on his bed, but his head was down where his feet were supposed to be. His arms were dangling over the edge, while I was sitting in front of him playing with the carpet.

Something had caught both of our eyes though.

My phone, which was lying on the ground right next to me started to buzz from being on vibrate and light up. We looked at each other, before looking back at my phone sitting there. From the screen we could tell it was an unknown caller. At this point we knew exactly who it was.

"Don't you dare pick that up Dana," Logan warned.

"I-I have to though…"

"No!" Logan said, grabbing my hands. "Listen to me, we're safe in this house even if he's watching us and by picking up that phone we're just going to cause more shit to happen."

He released my hands and I picked the phone off the ground.

"Dana… Don't!"

"I'm not so hush…" I said, getting annoyed by his protectiveness. I took the phone observing it. It kept vibrating and lighting up. I set it back on the ground, in the middle of us. We both just watched it for a long five minutes.

We were awaiting it to ring again but time went by and nothing happened. We sat motionless both terrified. It seemed all too stunning to even move and too hard to believe that this was happening to us. From the corner of my eye I could tell he had looked away but I kept staring. My eyes felt sleepy as I had no clue what time it was.

I couldn't see the time on my phone because the screen said '1 missed call'- blocking my view for the time.

"What time is it?" I asked Logan who was drifting off to sleep. I looked up, realizing it then said again, "don't fall asleep on me Logan. I need you awake with me."

"I'm not falling asleep," he denied.

"Well what time is it?" I asked. He grabbed his cell phone from under him looking at the dark screen. At that precise second, my phone was vibrating again with another call.

"Uh…" He pressed a button on his cell phone lighting it up so he could see. "One AM."

"No, the exact time!" I demanded and he looked at me oddly. I ignored my phone and let it keep vibrating. I knew it was him again.

"One eleven… Why?" Before I even thought about answering him I picked up my cell phone and exited the missed calls screen. I went in my call log, looking at my received calls. Most were from him the past two weeks. "What is it?" He asked groaning.

"Each night…" I began, looking at my past calls. "Holy shit."

"Would you please explain what the hell you're talking about?" He asked propping his elbows up on his bed and leaning his head into them.

"Well, the first call I got that one night… It was at 2:11 AM… And he called again that same night at 4:11 AM," I began explaining. It sounded stupid though and it seemed like Logan was reading my thoughts.

"That's stupid, what significance does eleven have?"

"I have no clue, what's the date today?" I asked in a hurry.

"It's September first…" Logan said. "See, that has no connection with eleven, so can we forget this?"

"No, look!" I said, showing him my phone. "My first call from him was August twenty second… At 2:11 AM."

"So, what's your point?" He asked his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Half of twenty-two is eleven!" I said.

"Dana! Listen to yourself!" Logan shouted, now leaning on only one hand. "You sound like the people who believe September eleventh was a conspiracy."

"Well eleven is just one big fucked up number isn't it?" I yelled pulling my phone back away from him. He rolled his eyes but I paid no attention to him. I was busy looking at my call log. He grabbed the phone back and went to my messages.

"Look, if he was really smart and if eleven had some significance, he would have sent you the 'run' message at 9:11 PM… And not 9:26 PM," Logan said showing me the time I received that message.

"But look!" I urged, taking the phone back from him and going back to the calls. "He called before that! Remember? You were there with me… And he called at 9:11 PM!" I was getting even more into this whole number scheme. I was on my knees pressing my cell phone buttons so fast trying to see if eleven had any significance.

"You are thinking way too deeply into this," Logan said but I could tell he was paying more attention to me as I was looking at my calls.

"Oh my god!" I said louder pulling up each call in order from oldest to newest. "Remember when I got that call at the airport, after we got off the flight?" I asked him and showed him the screen.

"What?" Logan asked rolling his eyes again and looking at my cell phone screen. "Oh shit…" He muttered his eyes got a little wider.

"See? He called at 6:11 PM! I remember because we got off the flight around six or so…" I said in such a rush it was hardly making sense to me.

"Look… that still doesn't mean anything. Maybe he has some timer telling him when to call you or something," he said, then started to laugh.

"Shut up Logan- this is serious," I said, hitting him on his arm and retrieving my phone back to look at the next call. "Okay, there is no way you can deny that eleven isn't _something!_"

"What do you mean…?" He asked while I shoved the phone in his face.

"The next call, Kendra picked us up at that skating thing around 11:30 PM, right?" He slightly nodded still giving me an un-believing look. "Well I got the next call before you burst through my door asking for some towel," I looked at him weirdly, "and I still don't know what you used that towel for…"

He started to chuckle.

"Anyways… That was before we tried those dresses on, and it was at 12:11 PM."

"I can admit that's a little scary…" Logan began, but I cut him off.

"You think that's scary? Wait until you see the next call- and it was when you were with me. Right after you kissed me…" I didn't even realize I had said that until I stopped a minute. I looked awkwardly at him before continuing on as if it didn't matter.

"Well, after I told you about this whole fucked up thing, he called. And you were with me… He told you to put those fingers up… and you got all freaked out. You know what I'm talking about?" I said, still talking fast.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not stupid, it was last night," he said. I ignored him and went on.

"Well, that call was received at 1:11 AM last night!" I said.

"You're full of shit!" Logan said, not believing it but took the phone out of my grasp to observe it. "Holy…"

"I'm not full of shit!" I defended myself. He didn't say anything and I took the phone one last time showing him the recent calls.

"Listen to me, at 12:11 AM… Nearly an hour ago is when we got that first call from him all day. Now, just recently- at 1:11 AM he called again. That's not a fucking coincidence! The thing is though… Keep awake with me."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep after this stupid thing," Logan commented.

"Well, wait until 2:11 AM… I bet you anything he will call again tonight…" I said in a whisper afraid he was listening to me at this precise second.

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

"Until then, think of other things eleven has to do with!" I demanded.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I could be anything in the world Dana…" Logan began, then got sarcastic, "there could be eleven bunnies hopping eleven times on eleven blades of grass in the eleventh state that was founded and 11:11 AM."

"Shut the hell up Logan, I'm being serious," I said. He was still laughing from his earlier comment.

"Eleven bunnies…" He was laughing harder, "I don't know where I came up with that one."

"Listen; think of things in your past!" I said.

"Dana! He didn't contact me first you know! He started messing with you, and I'm just pulled into this because you told me. So if this big number eleven plot has anything to do with anything then it would be your past!"

"…Huh?" I asked.

"Think about your past, not mine," Logan said putting it in simpler terms. I pondered for a moment.

"Like, when's your birthday?" Logan asked me.

"November twenty sixth."

"Damn, uh… What time were you born?"

"I don't know!" I answered.

"Well call your mom and ask!"

"At two in the morning?" I asked sarcastically.

"Where she lives- isn't the time different? So it would be in the morning for her?"

"You're right!" I said quickly and almost grabbed for my cell phone. "Wait, let me use your cell phone incase he calls again." He handed me his cell phone.

"You're brilliant! I love you!" I said, and began dialing my mother's number before I realized what I had just said. I stopped dead still. "Uh…" I muttered not sure what to say. His eyes were a little bigger and I quickly denied it. "You know what I mean! You're a brilliant friend helping me, so I love you like a brilliant friend," I muttered not sure what I was talking about.

"Right. I know." We were silent for a minute until he said, "Call your mom."

"Oh yeah," I began while dialing the number and waiting for her to pick up. I was being impatient and messing around with the fuzz on the carpet waiting for her.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, more excited than I should act.

"Dana, it's like seven in the morning, what do you need?" My mom asked me.

"I need to know the exact time I was born!"

"What is this about?" She asked an odd tone to her voice. I looked around the room for a minute, trying to think of an excuse. My eyes landed on a Candy Land game set in the corner of the room and my excuse came to me.

"We're playing a game!" I said, trying to think of more to put in the story, "It's a really odd game. But we're asked a series of questions, and I needed to know the exact time of my birth…" I rambled and shrugged at Logan who was giving me a 'what-the-hell-was-that-excuse' look.

"Uh, okay?" Her mother said, contemplating for a moment. "Well, I do believe you were born at 4:52 AM. I was in labor with you forever, it was so painful! All through the…"

"Thanks mom, but I got to go! Love you," I said cutting her off then shutting the phone.

"Nope, I was born at 4:53 AM."

"Wait though… You're birthday is in November, isn't it?" Logan asked. I nodded slightly.

"That's the eleventh month of the year!"

"Well what the hell does-" I began, before a vibrating noise caught both of our attention.

"He's calling!" Logan said.

"No kidding, what time is it?" I asked, rushing around to reach my phone. He grabbed his phone from below him, flipping it open and checking the time.

"2:11 AM!" Logan sat fully up now while staring at his phone. "Unbelievable…" He muttered.

"I told you! Eleven is _something_!" I said. I was watching my phone, almost flipping it open.

"Don't answer it!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Just don't do it! See if he calls at 3:11 AM too!"

"Of course he's going to!" I said but I placed my cell phone back on the ground.

The phone was lighting up and vibrating against the ground as we both stared at it for the second time that night. We gazed long after, until Logan finally spoke.

"I just thought of something…"

**XXX**

_By the way, I waited in line for hours to recieve Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows and I must say it has to be one of the best books I've read. Determined, I finished it in two days. I read from front to back. I didn't talk to anyone, turn on the TV, or get on the internet. I didn't want anyone to spoil it, and I must say it was well worth it. JK Rowling's writing was brilliant. She tied in all seven books together, had an excellent plan from the begining, and she surely delivered. _

_I must say I admire her writing, and her immagination. _

_Brilliant ending to an amazing series._

With that off the topic comment said... Please review.

**Peace.**


	20. The Good Guys Always Win, Right?

_The fucking creepiest thing happened to me after I wrote the last chapter. I'm in color guard, and we just recently got finished enduring 3 weeks of band camp. (It sucks, and if anyone has ever been in band, the percussion, drum line, etc. You know what I mean) Well anyways, at the beginning, you're known as a number- just so they can give you your sets, run drills- etc. So they were assigning everyone's numbers;_

_And I was assigned number 11. _

_I gasped, and was like "holy shit" and all my friends were like "what the hell Brittany?" _

_Anyways, thought I'd share that scary fact with you. _

**Chapter 20**

"What?" I asked sitting up further on the floor. My legs were under my butt, while Logan was still cross-legged on his bed. His phone was in my nervous hands as I was passing it between both of them.

"Give me my phone real quick," Logan said with outstretched hands. I tossed his cell phone in his hands while he caught it and began pressing several numbers. My phone had stopped ringing for awhile now. I picked my phone up and cleared the missed call screen, checking the time again. It was 2:28 AM, and my eyes were starting to droop again while I waited for Logan to tell me whatever he had to tell me.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled. His eyes were wide as he suddenly jumped off the bed. Both his feet landed on the ground next to me at the same time while he was murmuring profanity under his breath.

"Will you just tell me already?" I asked getting annoyed at his reaction with no explanation.

"Okay, you know how 'John' came outside when we were at the church?" Logan asked using air quotes for John. I shuddered at the recent memory but urged him to continue.

"Well I was texting Lily at the time…" He began.

"Figures," I said under my breath and rolling my eyes. I was aggravated he would even mention the girl.

"Listen to me, it's important!"

"Okay, okay. I'm listening to you," I said in a mock tone. After he glared at me, he began again.

"Like I was saying before being rudely interrupted by you," he shot me a dirty look, before beginning to pace around the room. "I remember I was sending her a text as soon as he came out, and look."

I took his phone away from his hands looking at the screen, and realized the time the certain message was sent was at exactly 4:11 PM.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES ELEVEN MEAN?" I screamed but we both stood still for a moment, afraid we woke the whole house. A few moments went by; before we figured it was safe and began to discuss the matter at hands again.

I looked at his phone, at the sent message again and couldn't help myself. I scrolled up and eyed his sent message. I nearly threw the phone at him when I saw the message.

"Blow me?!" I asked in outrage while reading it and I almost yelled again. He began to laugh.

"It's an inside joke between us!" He was defending himself, still laughing. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"So that's it? It's John?" I asked.

"It has to be! It all adds up to him!" Logan yelled.

"It can't be that easy. He wouldn't make it that easy…" I muttered.

"You don't know him!"

"Look, if he went through all this he wouldn't make it easy to figure out who he really is… He'd think it's not necessary until the last minute to reveal himself."

"How the hell would you know?" Logan asked eying me rather curiously.

"It's all common sense- That stuff you lack in," I shot back. He only scoffed, acting as if he didn't hear my comment.

"So, it's not John?" Logan asked.

"I never said that. It's a good possibility, but I'm not for sure about anything," I said annoyed by his persistence.

"So, we know eleven has some meaning, right?" Logan tried again.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence…" I began

"You're the one who brought it up!" Logan said louder than he should of. "It's got to mean something."

"I guess…" I muttered. I had no fucking clue what to think. It was so frightening, yet completely adrenaline pumping at the same time. It felt like I was in a movie, acting with my sidekick Logan as these detectives. The thing is, in movies the good guys always win right?

…Well what if reality is different?

I mean, those weeks ago, he was saying "welcome to reality" so does that point have a whole new spin.

I mean, in movies the good guys win and the bad guys are doomed to an eternity in hell. But in reality, it's so different. And once I think about that, it puts me into my sulking-shaking mood.

I have no idea what to do, or if I should just let things play out the way their supposed to.

"I mean, whatever happens, happens… Right?" I asked more to myself but I ended up saying it aloud.

"Now is not the time to think about some stupid saying! We have to do something about this Dana! Not sit and wait for something to happen!"

"I'm not going to go look for trouble!" I argued back. "It'll just provoke everything further."

Logan took his cell phone and tossed it against the ground. His actions made me jump for a moment as the phone hit the ground close to me in a loud thump. He put his hands through his hair in a frantic manner, pulling his hair away from his face.

He kept his hands there for moment, his lips pursed.

"What are we supposed to do?" He asked with his eyes closed, seeming more calm then before.

"You keep asking me that. I have no idea," I answered; it was the truth after all.

"Damn it Dana!" He said frustrated again. His eyes were open and he was staring at me. "How can you be so careless?"

"I'm so sorry I drug you into this fucked up situation, but it's not my fault!" I yelled.

"Yes it is!" He said, and I got up from the ground. I was about to make my fuck-you-and-I'm-serious effective point with a dramatic exit, therefore I didn't bother to go back and pick up my phone. I was making my way furiously to his door, but he beat me to it.

He threw himself against the closed door, putting his arms out with his back against it. I tried reaching for the handle and pushing him away, but he was too quick and strong. I glared at him.

"You're not going out there by yourself."

"Do I actually hear that Logan is caring for someone else besides his superiority self?" I asked sarcastically in a mock shock tone.

"I guess so. Take it in slowly because it doesn't happen to often."

His words caught me off guard.

"Just let me out, you're being…"

"No." Logan refused.

"Logan Reese!" I yelled sternly.

"Oooh!" He cooed. "You've used my full name; I'm shaking in my boots."

"You should be," I countered.

"Well honey, I'm not wearing boots."

"Fuck you Logan."

"You'd enjoy it," he said with a smirk playing at his lips. I only sneered while turning away and walking back to the ground I had been sitting at before.

"I do hate you," I said as he made his way back to his own bed.

"No you don't."

"You wouldn't know the difference," I said, looking at my cell phone seeing it was 3AM.

"Eleven more minutes, and if we get a call I'm going to bed." I said after his objections from my previous statement. He mutually agreed as we silently waited for the eleven minutes to be up.

It was then; I saw that it began to vibrate against the ground. We checked Logan's phone, and sure enough it was 3:11 AM.

But it was different. It rang once, and then stopped vibrating.

"What the hell?" Logan asked picking up my cell phone from the ground before I could even get to it. "…He hung up?" He paused for another moment. "Has that ever happened before?"

"Not unless we were talking over the phone," I answered.

"Has he ever left a voice message or anything?" He asked.

"No…"

"I know why!" Logan exclaimed. My eyebrow rose urging him to go on. "Well, you could always turn in a voice message or whatever into the police, and don't they have some voice detective stuff that can see who it is?" I laughed at his use of words.

"I guess you're on to something there. But there's no point. Who cares? So, he's smart enough not to leave a voice message. What's the point?"

"Yeah, but it shows he doesn't want to be identified! So, what if John was like… Some worker or something for him?" Logan asked, and I did think about it.

"Seriously, that is a good point."

He smiled and nodded his head as if he knew he'd been right all along. You could see his ego boost in the mere few seconds it took to say those minor words.

"I know," he said arrogantly. "I know! Maybe we can call an operator, and get one of those voice trackers, you know?"

"He's too smart to overlook that," I said truthfully.

"But you don't know that!" He said, upset that his last suggestion wasn't plausible.

"Yes I do. No stalker or whatever he may be is that insanely stupid," I told Logan, while looking at his cell phone for the time. "It's already 3:25 AM, I'm so tired."

As I made a move to get up from the ground, I collapsed again to see my phone lighting up.

"Whoa… What the…" Logan muttered, seeing the same thing as me.

It wasn't a call this time, but a received message.

"Should I open it?" I asked him, while fingering my phone.

"Yeah, it's just a message."

My finger slid over the 'read' button as the message appeared on the screen. Logan was looking over my shoulder in close proximity as we both read the message and my finger used the button to scroll down.

_Pick up your phone._

_I'm too tired for your rebellious shit tonight._

_I'm supposed to be preparing for a wedding tomorrow if you forgot._

_I don't call for the hell of it, I have my reasons so it would be great for you to comply and not cause anything drastic to take place._

_Test me, I dare you._

_From: 000-000-0000_

_Received: __**3:26**__ AM _

**XXX**

_Hope you liked it. I'll have a call next chapter._

**Review please.**


	21. Couch

**Chapter 21**

I didn't notice it apparently, but tears were beginning to fall down my cheeks

"Fuck Dana…" Logan whispered still staring at the message and time on my phone. I nodded my head. The phone somehow dropped out of my hands and landed with a thud on the ground. It's not like I cared much, I hardly took notice of the loud hit. My eyes were too busy tricking tears, not of sadness- but fright while my hands were shaking out of control.

"Oh Dana," Logan said, and grabbed me. I was shaking so bad, he must have thought I was having a seizure or something. He was holding onto me, and after I felt his warmth, I clung to him. It seemed so desperate of me, but I didn't care. I fisted his shirt while he smothered me. My tears of fright were making the front of his shirt damp, and I didn't care one bit.

My leftover mascara was probably staining his shirt, but that is also an insignificant factor. He can buy himself a new shirt.

I grabbed harder, and pulled him closer, breathing him in. I still didn't care. Both his arms were around me holding me to him tight, and it felt refreshing. It felt so… Human. I hadn't felt human in so long.

We stayed like that for awhile, him comforting my pathetic self. It was satisfying.

"Let's just sit down, and try to figure this out," Logan suggested.

"That's what we've been doing for the past three hours," I told him and slowly broke away from his body. I sat myself back on the ground by the two of our phones and rolled onto my back. Staring at the ceiling seemed a lot more comforting right now than looking towards those phones.

"You got a piece of paper?" I asked but he raised an eyebrow, so I continued, "If we're going to figure this out, we need to write some stuff down."

I could see him start to smile then walk over to his night stand. He opened a couple drawers before murmuring, "They have to have paper in here somewhere…Got it!" He pulled out one of those old yellow notebooks and tossed it over towards me. It skimmed the bed, but landed on the ground next to me. He opened another drawer and threw a pen not long after.

"And what do you suppose we write down my detective friend?" I laughed, and it was a genuine one.

"Come on, there's so much that ties in to this whole thing, we need to keep things in check."

"Alright, alright," I said while picking the pen up and scribbling _'Logan and Dana, the high mighty detectives' _at the top of the paper. While writing I was quietly snickering to myself, careful not to let him hear.

But I assumed he saw my body lightly vibrate.

He walked over standing up behind me, and read over my shoulder. The next thing I felt was a kick in my back in a playful way while I was seated on the ground leaning against his legs.

"Dana!"

I couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself," I gained control and composed myself. "Well, can we call ourselves the HMD's?"

"Huh-?"

"High-Mighty-Detectives," I answered

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Logan loudly declared not afraid to put his opinion out there.

"I know that," I smirked.

"Whatever satisfies you," Logan gave in, sighing. "Now write this down…" he said, getting back to business.

I rolled my eyes, and began scrawling out the few notes we had so far.

* * *

**THE NUMBER 11 **

We don't know the significance. And we don't have any possible leads. Boo!

Calls are always made when the minutes are in a number form of 11. Any hour of the day.

First night, on August 22 (half of 22 is 11): Call received at 2:11 AM, and 4:11 AM.

Second call (that night we went to the movies): received at 9:11 PM.

Third call (After we got off the plane): received at 6:11 PM.

Fourth call (when you asked for the towel): received at 12:11 AM

Fifth call (same night, after we… had our moment): received 1:11 AM.

TONIGHT: He has called at 1:11AM, 2:11AM, and 3:11 AM.

**NUMBER 26**

It's not as big of a deal as the number 11, but it does have some play in our little mystery. (Ha ha) Any text messages sent are always followed with the minutes in a number form of 26. Any hour of the day.

First text received (night at the movies): "Run" at 9:26 PM

Another text (tonight at 3:26 AM): "Pick up your phone, I'm too tired for your rebellious shit tonight. I'm supposed to be preparing for a wedding tomorrow if you forgot I don't call for the hell of it, I have my reasons so it would be great for you to comply and not cause anything drastic to take place. Test me, I dare you."

Key points:

The man named John is supposed to be at the wedding tomorrow. (Well, today technically since it's 4 in the morning!)  
The man named John appeared outside to greet all of us at exactly 4:11 PM (in which we know from Logan's nasty texting)  
This 'calling stalker' knew when I arrived in Seattle.  
He seems to know everything we do at every moment we talk to him.  
He knew when Logan gave him the finger.

* * *

My hand began hurting from all the fast writing I had been doing, and Logan was reading over my shoulder.

"Our moment?" He asked after I took a break and set the pen down.

"Huh…?" I asked, caught off guard by the questioning tone of his voice.

"What does 'our moment' mean?" He asked, except you could tell he knew the answer. He just had one of those this-is-a-rhetorical-question-but-I-just-want-to-hear-you-say-it looks. Instead of giving him any satisfaction of what he wanted, I rolled my eyes and looked back at our paper.

"Don't ignore me, tell me what our so called moment is," he ordered.

"You don't remember?" I asked with a smirk tugging at the corner of my lips. I lightly stuck my tongue out to wet my lips waiting for his reply. I stood up from the ground and came face to face with him. Even if he may have been a whole head taller than me.

"No, I can't seem to. Maybe you should remind me..."

And in all honesty, I don't think he expected it when I kissed him for the second time now. At first he was surprised, but slowly sank himself against me. Him being taller made it feel like he was overpowering me, except in a good way. As if he was protecting anything trying to reach me.

He shoulders were broad, as my hands slightly clenched his shirt that settled around his hips. He pulled away, glanced at me and copied what I had begun.

And his hands found the back of my neck- half his hands settling in my hair, half grazing the back of my neck. That little move is the one thing that set this kiss from infatuation to something much more intimate. And I knew he felt it too.

It wasn't the frenzied heated one like before, but soft. And it gave me the same feeling, but deeper. I fell into him, and one of his hands grabbed at the one I was holding his side with. He intertwined it, and I couldn't quite figure out how he had the consciousness to do so while being so precise with his lips at the same time.

The quote "all good things come to an end" takes a whole new meaning as I heard the hum of a vibration against the ground. We pulled apart and our eyes found the same spot of the lit up electronic quivering against the ground.

"What's the time?" I said still a little dazed from a previous moment.

"Take a guess," he replied. I looked at him in his eyes, and we were both scared.

"4:11 AM?"

"Of course."

I grabbed at the phone, knowing in some odd sense I had to answer it. I shook, and Logan grabbed my hips pulling me to stand right by him. My back against his stomach.

"What?" I asked first thing.

"Touchy," the metallic voice pierced my ears.

"Only when you're involved," I said as threatening as I could, but it ended up sounding like a scared little girl. He didn't say anything for a moment, so I proceeded to ask what he wanted.

"What if I were to tell you I'm sitting on a couch?" He asked.

"You tell me not to waste your time, so don't waste mine," I replied, oh it was **balls to the wall** now.

"What if I were to tell you I'm sitting on a couch in a pretty little Seattle home."

"I would tell you that that's fantastic. What's your point?" I was so tired of his head games he liked to play with me. If he wants to talk to me, then he can talk. Cut the shit.

"What if I were to tell you I'm sitting on a couch in a pretty little Seattle home that's mighty close to you," his voice got cockier each time he spoke like he was an excited child with a secret. A secret he was burning to tell someone.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I tried to sound calm, and I think I did a damn good job of it considering the position I've been put in.

"What if I were to tell you I'm sitting on a couch in a pretty little Seattle home that's mighty close to you, in fact… I could probably hear you if you took another step on your floor."

My eyes were bulging out of my head. He couldn't be in the same house- could he? As quick as anything, I turned to face Logan. He looked at me worriedly, but I just began pointing towards the ground. He mouthed 'what?' and seemed frightened. I leaned down careful not to take a step to grab the pen and paper.

On it, I wrote _"is there a living room or couch in the room on the floor below us_?" My handwriting was hard to decipher from shaking, sweaty hands.

He shrugged lightly, and took the paper away from me and wrote, _"Maybe. I couldn't tell you for sure though. Why?"_

I heard the man on the line take in a deep breath and sigh, probably showing me he is still on the line, and waiting for a reply.

"I'm here, what do you need to tell me?" I began stalling trying to relay this message to Logan. I kept pointing towards the ground, careful not to make any sounds.

He was so blind sometimes.

So I snatched the paper and pen, rolled my eyes and wrote down something that even if I read a year later, I'm sure would send chills down my spine.

"_I think he's in this house."_

**XXX**

Told you that I would have a call this chapter. This call will carry on to the next one. So sorry for the long update. I'll be sure to update SO much quicker now.


	22. Strip Tease? Yeah right

**Chapter 22**

Logan's eyes looked like they could have bulged out of his head at any moment. I nodded slightly, while saying something into the phone. I couldn't remember what I had said though.

"In this pretty little Seattle home, all alone…" he sung cheerily, as if it were a song. He kept singing, adding different lyrics and melodies while I put the cell phone against Logan's ear to let him listen. He looked at me with even bigger eyes. I nodded again.

I took the phone back, "would you cut it out?"

"Why?" The man asked, and I could tell he was smiling wherever he was. I didn't say anything, but began to walk towards the door that leads to the hallway. Logan got this 'what-the-hell' look on his face, unsure of what I was doing.

"You're walking, but you don't know where I am," He sung tauntingly, completely overjoyed. I shut the door quietly, and locked it.

"I don't," I said in all seriousness. Logan still stood in the same place, with that odd look on his face. I strode past him heading for the two windows on the opposite wall. I pushed down while holding the phone up with my shoulder; and locked each of the windows.

"I could be in the basement, outside your locked room…" He sung ever-so-lightly.

"Ha!" I said loudly and he didn't say anything. "You aren't in the basement, on a damn couch. How would you of known I locked the door?"

"Oh well hardy-har-har, you got me, I suppose?" The man paused, and so did I. "But think about that situation, if I know your door is locked, isn't that just as bad- if not worse than being in the basement?" And with that said, the phone line went dead.

"Little bastard," I muttered more to myself while Logan demanded to know what had happened. I decided not to tell him, word-for-word what had been said. It was probably more of a psychological move for my own self. The less he knew, the less he'd be frightened or upset. Therefore, it would keep me in a better off state, perhaps being calm.

I almost laughed aloud at being calm in situations like this.

Logan walked over to me and gave me a simple hug, nothing intimate but more as a silent truce of friendship. If that's what we could be classified as…

"Don't worry about this," he tried soothing me, and I wasn't sure why. My exterior seemed calm- or maybe he just knew how afraid I truly was. If I didn't act it- then I wouldn't feel it, right?

"I'm right here, and staying," he breathed into my hair. Staying still, I let the phone drop out of my hand which seemed to make Logan jump for a brief second.

"It's good you're on the defense," I laughed. It seemed like the first time in awhile, although knowing it was mere hours. "We should get some sleep?" I ordered, sounding rather like a question with my fragile voice.

"I guess so," Logan agreed while pulling away from his previous embrace. He kneeled down on the ground to pick up his own cell phone and made a way for the door. A sudden panic took over me, and I quickly darted and grabbed at his shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked in fright. He looked at me oddly, with a little humor sparkling in his eyes.

"You want me to sleep in here?" He asked, his arrogance seeping out quicker and quicker from the smirk forming on his face. I listed the pros and cons inside my own head. As if what in the world the gang would think if they were to walk into my room in the morning- but it was quickly brushed away by the fact my door was locked. Every excuse I tried to think of had something to counteract it. Besides, we were going to be completely separated almost all of tomorrow, until the actual wedding held place; and I really didn't want to be away from him that long. We've been with each other for almost the entire day now, what's a couple more hours' right?

"Just set your alarm on your phone," I said faintly, darting over to my suitcase. Pulling out a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top, I ordered Logan to turn around.

"I'm surprised you have this much trust in me. Who knows when I could turn around?" Logan provoked, but while he was talking about how he would turn around, I was already changed and putting my other clothes back in my suitcase.

"I'm finished," I said while quickly swiping up my phone from the ground and hopping into my bed.

"Damn it," I heard Logan grumble, but suddenly an evil grin seemed to spread across his features. He stood at the foot of the bed watching me climb into it. Already I was suspicious. I mean- who wouldn't be?

"What…?" I said slowly trying to see what he was playing at.

"How come you get to change and get all comfy in your jammies'," he said 'pajamas' like a three-year-old and continued, "when I'm stuck in a pair of jeans and t-shirt?"

I could have slapped him for the complete annoyance he was being at that moment.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I said sitting up in MY bed.

"Help me get this shirt up over my head," he smiled.

"Logan!" I said in outrage, slamming my hands down against the mattress. He turned on this innocent little puppy dog face looking at me with big eyes.

"Fine, you don't have to do anything," he said while beginning to peel his own shirt off. I screamed his name again afraid I woke up the rest of the house.

"I guess I'll go to my own room and change then…" He said, and I knew what he was trying. Obviously, it was going to work because there was no chance in hell I was going to lay in here by myself while he went and changed. Saying nothing for a moment, hoping I would come up with some solution he made his way towards the door.

"Stop," I managed to croak. A few seconds went by, "Whatever just do what you need," I said, defeated and he was smiling from ear-to-ear.

Looking away I heard him mumble with confidence, "you're aloud to look if you want."

"Sorry. I'd like to keep my dinner down," I said, and it didn't faze him one bit. His shirt was off quickly and his confidence took a whole new level as he caught me taking a double take at his perfectly sculpted stomach.

Damn it.

Now though, he was being slower than ever taking his pants off- not that I was watching or anything. My eyes glanced towards him as his hands were undoing his button.

"Just take off your pants, would you!" I yelled, already pissed about his attempted strip tease. Yeah right!

He laughed though, louder than I've ever heard him before.

"Tell me how you really feel, Dana," He smirked and my face began to heat up turning a bright shade of crimson, finally realizing what I had just screamed at him. I didn't say anything else and I turned around in my bed not watching him take the rest of his pants off.

Next thing I knew (or felt) was that he had climbed into the small space on my bed right by me. Instantly I began to talk.

"When I said to sleep in here- I meant on the floor! Not in the _same bed_ as me!"

"Do you really want me to leave, Dana?"

"What? No!"

"Then shut up and sleep," he said and for the first time I listened to him. Defeated, I turned away from him and fluffed my pillow trying to get comfy and ignore Logan's soft rhythmic breathing. How can he be so composed all the time? My breath was completely uneven, it was hard to focus. However, I blamed it on the sleep and not the fluttering butterflies that had taken over my stomach.

Being entirely motionless and stiff was uncomfortable but I couldn't seem to relax. I had no idea why either! I turned on my other side and was startled realizing I was facing Logan straight on. And how very close I was to him.

His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, beautiful even. Only when that smirk of his wasn't apparent like it was ninety-nine percent of the time. His hair was a mess, curls going every direction but it didn't look bad. Anything you would put on him, he could make look good. My hand separated from my brain reached out to touch his chest and feel his heart.

His heart beat, along with his breath was a perfect rhythmic melody. I almost got angry with how confident he could be at times until I felt the warm breath slowly escape his mouth and spread down my neck. Even considering the warmth; it still gave me chills all through my spine. I was drunk with sleep as I began to make circles and small designs with my finger around Logan's heart.

I could have been asleep, I didn't know. But all I felt was a slight movement which had shocked me to begin with. If that hadn't been enough I felt Logan's hand grab my own which had been previously on his chest. He wrapped it in his own intertwining our fingers.

"Relax, just get some sleep," he said groggily.

And I did exactly that.

**XXX**


	23. The Theif

_So sorry I've been away awhile! I'm trying to bring myself back to focus and continue my dreams._

_This might be one of my favorite chapters, and I don't know why…_

**Chapter 23**

When I had awoken there was a small stream of a light yellow light seeping through the curtains. The curtains were still, as the rest of the room. The only thing that moved was Logan and his deep sleeping breaths. I had stopped breathing, frozen to place not having the motivation to move. It seemed earlier than the actual time that I needed to wake up, but I was satisfied lying breathless.

Logan somehow ended up claiming most of the already small bed as his own. He was on his stomach, and his arms were reaching under the single pillow he'd been using. His legs were stretched out with one knee bent. But in someway, I had fit perfectly into a small angle he had unconsciously set up. The blanket had moved down to the waist line of his boxers and his entire back was exposed.

I couldn't help but marvel at how his muscles moved slowly and twitched occasionally during his slumber. My fingers shook as I tried to lightly touch him. They were being cooperative today and as soon as I felt skin on skin contact, my hand flew back. He lightly gave a 'huffing' sound and scrunched up his nose. Still not awake.

I wanted this moment. This one moment to see Logan Reese completely exposed with no guard or wall up. He was beautiful like this. No arrogance or superiority was present in his posture. His mouth was slightly ajar and I could his rhythmic outtakes.

Deciding to test the waters some more, my fingers hovered over the spine in his back. It was a line that leads from the nape of his neck all the way down past the blankets. To where my eyes were no longer able to receive access. Finally I brought myself to touch him and when he didn't move, I began to travel up and down his spine. His skin was warm and I felt cold as I touched him. He seemed forbidden. My fingers began to dance while they wondered more over his back, and not just his spine. The muscles were unbelievable. He slightly stirred and I froze for a minute until I figured it was safe to keep venturing to the unknown land of Logan's back.

I traced my lines to his waist line, and moved back and forth of the line in his boxers. Half waistband, half skin. I moved slowly and attentively listening to his small sleeping noises. I would go from one side, trace, dip into his spine crease, and move to the other. I don't know how long I kept this pattern going.

"You know I'm going to get the wrong idea if you keep this up…" His soft voice made me jump nearly a foot away from him.

"I was just…" I couldn't think of any explanation. I couldn't think of the 'whys' or 'how' I got there. Racking my brain he slightly chuckled.

"Of course my idea has many possibilities…" He said with a light early-morning groggily smile. I lightly smacked his arm and rolled off the bed. Today was going to be such a long and tiring day. I opened my suitcase and threw on a hoodie and pair of shorts. I didn't really care what I looked like, I was about to be made up into a perfect Barbie doll bridesmaid anyways. When I turned around after changing, Logan was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said and rolled out of my bed. He walked near the door and I was about to say something but I held it back. He glanced towards me and went. Just like that. And I had no idea why he left and when I'd see him next. Something pained the area right behind my ribs and I quickly dismissed any emotion as I ran to the bathroom to clean myself up.

After I had finished I was making my way downstairs to the kitchen which seemed to be the gathering place for everyone. The time I got down there, Kendra and the other girls were sitting on the barstools.

"Where are the guys?" I asked in a rush.

"Oh they had to leave; Kenny didn't tell me where he was taking them though…" Kendra said seeming to ponder for a moment but quickly changed subjects. "You girls ready?"

"Yeah!" Nicole and Zoey jumped out kicking the stools away. I smiled, and we began heading towards the car.

**XXX**

"Wow," I said shortly, observing the two-story high ceiling laid with stage lights all lined on a black stream. Windows were just as large, and the floor was a perfect white marble. The front desk was black, and a lady who looked to be in her twenties greeted us behind it.

"Welcome…" she began, but saw Kendra. "Kendra! Darling!" She gushed, scurrying out from behind the black desk and running into Kendra's arms.

"Paris!" Kendra cried, kissing her on each cheek.

"Kendra, it's been weeks since your last visit! I heard about your wedding appointment, and I requested to work this day JUST to see you all made-up!" Paris started talking even more, rushing Kendra to the first chair. She ushered the rest of us over to grab all of the other chairs and it was in no time that men and women began picking at all of our hair.

I hate these kinds of things. Everyone keeps talking about how pretty someone looks after they're covered in makeup. I personally rather have people marvel at my natural beauty. Anyone could use five cans of hairspray, and spend hundreds of dollars on different makeups- but not everyone can be comfortable within themselves to be natural.

"I think we should add a smoke-effect to her eyes, it would look lovely with the dove gray dresses…" One would say.

"But wait; is that too much grays and darks? Should we go for a more natural look with browns? We don't want the bridesmaids to be the center of attention today…"

"Maybe add some green to her eyes, give it an earthy tone!"

"No, no, silly. Green and gray? It'll look too junior high…"

"It will make them look elegant!"

And this is how the hours rolled by. When nobody was messing with my face or hair, I pulled my phone out. Logan did make me a promise to talk to me all day today, but when I saw the screen my heart dropped.

Nothing.

He hadn't sent me anything all day.

Kendra was going on and on about how worried she was, how nervous that she was getting married in a mere few hours. Nicole and Zoey were by her side trying to help- and I was sitting in the chair.

More alone than I had ever felt before.

**XXX**

Well we certainly looked the part of bridesmaids. As soon as Zoey and Nicole got Kendra calmed down, and as soon as she said her thank you's and goodbye's to all the stylists we were walking out of the salon.

Watching Kendra shake uncontrollably while driving us to the church wasn't one of the highlights of my life. There were a few things that had to be quickly prepared before the actual wedding took place. It was so soon, and I just wanted it all to be over with. It was stressful on me and I'm not even the bride.

When we arrived at the church, everything was so chaotic. Close friends, family, and waiters were all bustling around knocking into one another while making the last few preparations.

Walking through the hall, not really sure what to do I caught a glimpse of myself. I never really looked at the final product in the salon, I was too busy worrying about more important things- but my mouth fell slightly ajar.

All my hair was pinned to the left side of my face, falling down into a massive wave of curls. They made a slight side bang swooping into the pretty mess. I suppose they decided to use the smoky-eye idea, because my eyes stood out more than they ever had before. Grays lined my eyes, in a way that I never thought I would be able to pull off. There was a slight tint of ruby in my cheeks and tiny pearl earrings.

I thought bridesmaids weren't supposed to look pretty… I snickered at my own thoughts.

I pulled my phone out again, to check for any messages. Of course, I still had nothing. Why wasn't Logan talking to me? I needed air.

**XXX**

Outside was the only comfort I've felt in nearly three weeks. The sun was in that certain light where it was starting to set- but not exactly. The sky wasn't too pretty, but it was your average light blue. There were clouds everywhere, and in the far distance there were a few dark clouds. The sun had a yellow light, and I wished it was that orange setting glow that made everything appear prettier.

Trees were everywhere behind the church. A wide variety of greens were presented, some shadowed and some hit directly by the sun's light. The leaves looked like they were vibrating as the wind rustled them. There wasn't much to look at around here besides those trees. And all I wanted to do was run inside the canopy and never come out. It started to get dimmer, as I realized clouds were starting to cover the sun's light.

I don't know what made me begin walking towards the woods, but I did. Something told me not to, that something bad would happen- but I didn't care.

I took my gray shoes off, and began walking further. My shoes were left at the wood's entrance. I wasn't going to venture far; I had to be present at the wedding soon anyways.

I could've walked for two minutes, or twenty minutes… I hadn't realized how dark it got the deeper you go. A branch cracked behind me, and all of my instincts instantly flared. I didn't turn around- and I'm pretty sure it was a psychological thing. There was no desire to see what was behind me, because the possibilities were endless. And the consequences were worse.

My breath hitched and another branch snapped. Whatever it was, was not trying to be very discrete about their identity. My whole body stopped moving all together. The taste in my mouth turned to metal; the hairs on my neck stood up, and the adrenalin began to pump fast through my blood.

A branch snapped again and I almost cried. This was it, I was dead. I was going to die in the depth of the woods in Washington. Behind a church, I was going to die. I would go down without a fight, because I've been beaten down so much these past few weeks that I had no desire to keep going.

"Dana…?" Someone whispered, and it was then I turned around so fast that I almost blacked out. Standing before me was Logan's body, dressed in a black tux with a gray tie. I could've laughed at my over reactive mind- but I didn't. Because I knew the possibility of something bad happening was not far from reach.

"Logan." I said his name, and that's it. No emotion, nothing inside me anymore. I walked on, seeing an area where the bright sunlight was looming. It was only a spot in the entire woods where there was no canopy to block the beautiful light.

"Dana we have to go…"

"No."

He gave me the strangest look, and began walking towards me. I wanted to push him away but deeper inside of me something said not to. Somewhere in the depth of my heart something told me that this man standing in front of me was a significant part of my life.

"I can't…" I groaned, not really sure what I 'couldn't' do.

He gave me the same look and held it. He began walking faster towards me, with more of a determination in his face.

"Don't…" I warned, because inside of me I knew where he was headed. I knew he could tell how pained I was right now. How fragile I had become. I tried to back up, run away from him but I didn't have the strength.

"Please…" I wasn't sure how that came out of my mouth, or how it was intended to be perceived. I don't know if it was a 'please continue' or a 'please stop'.

Everyone knows the answer besides me.

He rushed into me like a magnet. Grabbing my face and looking at me. My eyes watered and I didn't know the answer to why that happened either. He didn't lean in to kiss me, he stole it. He stole everything of me. Everything I was made up of. He took it without my consent, without asking…

And his lips moved like a thief. He kept taking from me, and I didn't stop him. We all know the answer now.

He wasn't stealing anymore.

And thunder began to rumble.

**XXX**


End file.
